


Marking Bella

by swimgirl5665



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 67,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimgirl5665/pseuds/swimgirl5665





	1. Chapter 1

Edward POV

It wasn't often that Bella and I argued about anything. As a matter of fact, there were only two major things that we did argue about. One was my being cautious about making love to her and the other was her incessant need to be friends with that damned mutt, Jacob Black.

"Bella, you know I can read minds, and you know I know what he is thinking. His feelings toward you are not those of platonic friendship. I don't see why you have to be so adamant about seeing him. Especially, by going to La Push where Alice can't see you, and I couldn't get to you if I needed to," I told her.

Rolling her eyes for the hundredth time and sighing heavily, she spoke: "Okay, fine Edward, if it will make you feel any better, I will call Jake and have him come to Charlie's. I just want you to know that you are being ridiculous."

I went to her and wrapped my arms around her and held her to me. I never wanted to let her out of my sight. I was always afraid I was going to lose her and that would kill me.

"Thank you, my love. Yes, I will feel much better. I can go along with that in order for both of us to be at least somewhat happy," I said.

Bella smiled and kissed me then. I saw the love spilling out of her for me. I still couldn't believe that I got so lucky as to have her for my own. She made the phone call to Jake and arranged for him to come to Charlie's, which Jacob was not entirely pleased with. But if it meant he could see Bella, he would go along with it. Charlie was going to be out all evening and night, due to the station being a couple of men short. Bella and I would have the house to ourselves until Jacob arrived, then I would leave while Jacob was here. Jacob wasn't coming over for another couple of hours, and so I had decided I would make sure Jacob was reminded throughout his visit that Bella was indeed mine.

After Bella got off the phone, I suggested she go upstairs and get a shower and get relaxed. After a few chaste kisses, she went. I sat down on the couch to think about the best way to go about things. I didn't want Bella to get suspicious; she was incredibly perceptive for a human. While I was thinking, my phone buzzed in my pocket; I already knew without looking that it was my pixie, future seeing sister, Alice.

"Hello, Alice," I greeted her.

"Hello, yourself, you evil genius, your plan will work perfectly. I must tell you how happy I am that you are going to finally trust yourself enough to do this. Bella is going to be over the moon, and she won't suspect anything," Alice said.

"Before you even ask, the answer is no; Bella will not be hurt at all," she added and then hung up.

I made up my mind that I was about to make Bella mine and show that dog where his proper place was.

When Bella came back downstairs, she was dressed in a cami and boy shorts. The cami was white with lace edging and the boy shorts were hunter green and see through lace. Damn it, this woman was seriously trying to kill me; I was instantly hard. I knew I could no longer resist even if I wanted to, which I didn't. I was more than ready to take our physical relationship to the max level.

I was sitting on the couch when Bella came and sat down in my lap straddling me. I knew by the look in her eyes that she was thinking about how she could seduce me into giving in completely. Little did she know; I was a couple of steps ahead of her.

"You look so sexy, love. Are you trying to kill me or seduce me?" I asked teasingly.

Bella smiled and brought her lips to my ear and whispered: "What do you want me to do, Edward?"

Her words caused me to shudder. I grew so hard; I thought my cock was going to poke a hole right through my pants. I growled low and was on her in an instant.

"You are playing with fire, love. You should be careful before you get burned," I said playfully.

She took the bait and ran with it. She wrapped her whole body around mine and pushed herself as close to me as possible. I could feel the damp heat coming from between her legs. I let a little of my weight rest on top of her pressing her into the couch. I let her feel what she was doing to me by grinding my steeled erection against her core.

" Mmmm. Edward, I want you so bad. Please make love to me. Take me upstairs and make me yours," Bella moaned and pleaded.

I didn't need any further encouragement. I wrapped my arms around her; and in a flash, we were upstairs in her bed and both of us naked and panting.

Bella POV

I could scarcely believe this was finally happening. Edward was finally giving in and going to make love to me. My body was on fire with need and want. It seemed like he had made me wait an eternity for this moment. I couldn't think about anything else except for how his cool body felt laying between my spread legs and pressed against my hot, dripping wet sex. I wanted to feel his mouth, fingers as well as every other part of him, on me, in me, and against me. I had no words to describe how good it felt to have his hard shaft pressing into my stomach as he lay on top of me. He kissed me passionately before moving down my jaw line to the soft spot under my ear. There he gently sucked and licked, causing me to moan and beg for more.

" Ohhhh, Edward that feels so good. I can't even describe how good it feels, baby," I told him while he was kissing down my throat to my breasts.

Once he reached my breast, he tweaked the nipple with his thumb and finger making the little nub come to attention. I gasped loudly when he closed his mouth over it and sucked hard. I also felt a gush of liquid pour from my body. Edward moaned and growled.

Edward POV

I could tell how turned on Bella was. I almost came myself when I felt her come for me. She smelled even better when she was aroused than she did normally; but I had no urge to drink from her, not her blood anyway. I could spend hours drinking from the well between her creamy thighs though. I couldn't wait to taste her there. I would just have to be really careful while I did it. She was driving me insane as she alternately pulled my hair and massaged my scalp. When I could stand it no longer, I kissed down her body until my head rested between her thighs. I took a deep breath and my eyes rolled back in my head at the euphoric feeling I got. It was the best drug known to man, especially a certain vampire man, me. I placed chaste kisses up and down her slit before taking a long lick from bottom to top and coming to rest on her clit. I let my tongue swirl and whip around the little bud. Bella's hips shot up off the bed; I had to wrap my arms around her legs and hold her down.

"Ugh! Edward, oh yeah! More baby, I need more. I need to feel your mouth on me. I want to feel your tongue inside me," Bella said.

I gladly obliged her and plunged my tongue deep inside her while I used my fingers to work her clit.

"Oh! Ah! Yes, oh yes, Edward. I'm so close! Don't stop, ever!" Bella screamed.

Every reaction was making me harder, and I was to the point that I was in pain.

"I need you Bella. I can't wait any longer, love. I need to be inside of you. I want to mark you as mine! I want everyone to know you belong to me and only me," I told her.

Bella's body automatically responded to my words of its on accord. I knew she was as ready as I was for this to happen. I continued to lick and suck on her clit and make her cum again while I pushed two of my fingers inside her and pumped them in and out.

Bella POV

I didn't know anything could feel this good. Edward was making my body do things I had no idea it was capable of doing. All I knew was I never wanted him to stop. I was so ready to have him inside me, filling me with his essence.

"Edward, I need you now pleeeaasse!" I pleaded.

His fingers were inside me pumping in and out of me, but I needed to feel all of him. I wanted to feel his full length inside me. I couldn't wait anymore and apparently neither could he because he kissed his way up my body, stopping to give my breasts and nipples more attention. I felt him lining the tip of his hard cock up with my entrance while he kissed me passionately. I moaned as I felt him massaging my very sensitive clit with the head of his dick. He made me cum again; and while I was coming down from that, he pushed inside me. I felt a sharp sting as he pushed through my barrier, but I couldn't pay attention to that. I was too caught up in the feeling of having Edward, my Edward, buried deep inside my body at long last. Once inside me, he remained still a few moments letting me adjust to his more than adequate size. While he was waiting, he took this time to kiss me and tell me how much he loved and adored me and how that he always would.

"Bella, my one and only love, you make me feel so complete," Edward said as he began to move and thrust into me.

I moaned and hissed through my teeth at the sensations running through me with every move he made.

"Edward, oh yeah, it feels so good, baby. Don't stop. I don't ever want to stop," I told him as I wrapped my legs around him and locked my ankles together.

The movement allowed him to go deeper and the angle caused him to hit just the right spot. I screamed in pleasure as he hit it over and over again. I could feel my stomach muscles tightening up. I knew I was going to orgasm again soon.

"Bella, oh my beautiful Bella, you feel so good. You're so tight and wet; and I never want to leave your body, but I need to cum so bad. I'm so hard it hurts, love," Edward whispered.

I squeezed his length with my inner muscles, and then released him as I came screaming his name, "Edwarrrrrrrrrrd!"

Edward POV

I was barely holding on when I felt Bella squeeze me with her inner muscles; and when she released, I couldn't hold back any longer. I pumped furiously into her; and then the last time I buried myself to the hilt in her wet, tight, heated core, I released all I had. I counted eight long spurts before I was spent. I was tired even though I was a vampire. I let my body relax on top of her while I remained inside Bella for a few minutes. She whimpered when I gently pulled out and rolled us onto our sides facing each other. I kissed her sweetly, and we both wore happy satisfied smiles.

"I should have listened to you a long time ago, love. That was so indescribable; it's not even funny. I'm sorry I tortured us both so long by insisting we wait. I simply wanted to make sure I wasn't going to hurt you and everything would be perfect for us," I told Bella.

She smiled and replied: "I know Edward. I love you for always wanting what's best for me. But as you can see, I also know what's best for both of us; but I will admit it was well worth the wait."

We lay for a little while longer holding each other and talking, and then we got up and put some clothes on. Jacob would soon be there. I put everything on but my shirt and my shoes. Bella put on some lounge pants and the t-shirt I had been previously wearing before we made love. I smiled inwardly as I thought of my scent being all over and in her when the dog arrived. I knew he would be able to smell our mixed scents, as well as the scent of our love making. I could only imagine his reaction to that, combined with coming in to find Bella and I cuddling on the couch and me being shirt and shoeless. I knew it was evil, but Jacob never hesitated to try to rub it in my face that Bella enjoyed spending time with him. He also knew it was torture to see him think about what he'd like to do with Bella himself. Now it was my turn for some payback, and I was going to enjoy it.

Jacob POV

I arrived at Bella's and was irritated to find the leech was still there. I hated him; he didn't deserve someone like Bella. God only knew why she would prefer him over me. I could give her all the things he couldn't, except for the money. Luckily Bella didn't care about money though. I walked up to the door and knocked. When I heard Bella call for me to come in, I entered the house. I was accosted by the sight of a shirtless leech sitting on the couch with Bella sitting between his legs and his arms wrapped around her. They were kissing and whispering. Whatever the leech was saying was causing Bella to giggle. As I stood there watching, I had to take a deep breath so I wouldn't explode; and that's when I smelled it, the scent of very recent sex. When I looked back at Bella and Edward all cuddled up together, I saw the radiant glow on her skin. I knew what had happened just a short while before my arrival.

Damn, that leech! He knew I was coming, and he planned that shit. I wasn't a mind reader like him, but I knew when I had been ambushed. I knew there was nothing I could do about it though. I knew I had lost her to him. He had finally given her one of the main things she wanted from him. I had to admit I was wrong about him hurting her while doing it. I could see Bella was more than fine. It still pissed me off though. I knew I could still torture him with my thoughts, so that's what I did. He looked up at me scowling and glaring. I could see the fury in his eyes. I was really hoping he would attack, so I would have a legitimate reason for ripping him apart. I continued to watch them; neither made any effort to move away from each other, so I just sat down in Charlie's recliner. Bella talked and acted like she always did while Edward and I tortured each other silently. Finally after about an hour, Edward got up and put his shirt and shoes on to leave. I couldn't have been happier.

"Bella, I'm going to run a few errands while you visit with Jacob. Is there anything you would like me to bring you when I come back, love?" Edward asked her.

She smiled and kissed him before replying: "I would like a cheese pizza with no sauce and your gorgeous self, and you need to bring some clean clothes too."

Edward chuckled. "Some clean clothes? I take it you have made plans for us tonight then," he said while wrapping his arms around her, letting his hands rest on her ass.

It was sickening and almost more than I could stomach when the leech kissed her neck and gave her butt cheek a light squeeze before lightly smacking it. Bella laughed and moaned before returning his kiss and replying.

"I have lots of plans for you tonight, Mr. Cullen; so go get the errands taken care of and get back here to me as soon as possible," she said.

Edward POV

I loved Bella's actions and replies and playful bantering. It seemed she didn't care one bit that the dog was suffering terribly while watching our display of love and affection. I kissed Bella once more before leaving to go take care of things. I was very anxious to get back to her and have a repeat of our time before Charlie arrived home the next morning.

I was now convinced that he knew Bella was lost to him forever. I could hear it in his mind when he admitted defeat. Was it evil of me to get a slight thrill out of watching him squirm? Probably so, but I was a selfish creature by nature, so I would just chalk it up to that and let it go. I left Bella's house with a smile on my face because I knew without doubt that she was all mine for now and all eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob POV

Defeated, that was the one thought that kept going through my mind as I drove back home from Bella's.

It was a sickening thought; that right now that leech had my girl back in his arms and was leaving his stench all over her body. It hurt to know she welcomed it.

The more I thought about it; the angrier I became. Defeated my ass, I began to think. Why should I be defeated? They weren't married yet. Her heart was still beating; and as long as it was, I had a shot at claiming it.

With renewed determination, I drove home. The first thing I was going to do was make sure the leech's access to Bella was denied. I got on the phone and called Charlie.

"What's up, Jake? Something hasn't happened to Bella, has it?" he asked.

"Nothing has happened to her unless you consider her being taken in by her conniving boyfriend as something," I answered.

"What are you talking about, Jake? Has Edward done something to hurt my baby girl?" he asked, getting angry.

"It all depends on how you feel about him taking advantage of her innocence," I replied.

"He what? I'll kill the little bastard!" he yelled.

"You can probably catch them in the act, if you hurry," I told him happily.

"I gotta go and thanks for the tip off. You're a good kid, Jake," he said and hung up.

I was feeling really good. I knew the leech wouldn't be allowed over at Bella's for a long time after this. I would have all the time in the world to spend with her now.

Charlie POV

I would kill Edward and ground Bella for the rest of her life. I knew that damn boy was too good to be true with all his perfect manners and too polite tones. I wouldn't have to worry about it after this because he would be dead.

I arrived home and as silently as possible I snuck up to the front window and looked in. Sure enough there was Bella and Edward making out on the couch. He was on top of her, and her legs were wrapped around his waist. Her hands were in his hair and he was kissing her neck and chest while palming her breasts. I saw nothing but red; I rushed to the front door and busted inside.

"You little bastard! Get the hell off my daughter!" I screamed.

They both looked shocked and surprised, and then Bella's face turned red. I could see her blushing from embarrassment of being caught. I saw the fierce look in her eyes right after that. Her breathing picked up, and she looked as nearly as pissed off as I was.

"What? How did? Who? Jacob Black, I'm going to kill you for this!" she screamed.

"Bella, what are you talking about, love?" Edward asked.

Edward POV

I was shocked when the front door burst open, and Charlie ran in and started screaming for me to get off of Bella. I had been so caught up in kissing her and the feelings she evoked in me that I had not heard his mind. I was confused; but then after a minute and asking Bella what she was talking about, I read his mind. I saw the flash in his mind of Jacob calling him and telling him about me and Bella.

I knew Jacob had been angry, but I didn't think he would stoop to tattling on Bella and me. I mean we were engaged to be married, after all. This was just another way to prove how immature he was. He couldn't bow out gracefully knowing Bella had chosen me over him.

"This is all Jacob's doing. He's showing how childish he is," Bella said.

"This is not Jacob's fault. He was just being a good friend and not wanting you to be taken advantage of, Bells," Charlie said.

"No, dad, he's just jealous because I am with Edward and not him. He's made it abundantly clear that he is not happy with my choice," she said.

"Well, I'm not happy with it either, Bells. I know you are engaged, but you could have waited a little longer. You're still my daughter and living under my roof. You're grounded from now until you get married. Edward, you need to leave. You're not allowed back here until you and Bella get married," Charlie said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Bella POV

Oh hell to the no, this was not gonna happen! I was engaged to be married to the man I loved. Nobody, save God himself, was going to keep me from being with Edward for the next two months. I'd show my father and Jacob just who they were dealing with.

"Edward, don't you move one inch toward that door until I get back from upstairs," I told him.

"What are you up to Bella?" dad asked.

"You said something about me doing as you say while I live under your roof; well, as of about ten minutes from now, I will be living under a different roof. You or no one else is going to keep Edward and me apart," I told him.

He looked shocked and so did Edward.

"Um Bella, love, I don't mind in the least you moving in with me early, but are you sure you want to do it like this?" he asked.

I knew what he was talking about. I really didn't want to do it like this, but Charlie wasn't leaving me much choice.

"No, I don't want to do it like this, but unfortunately I am not being left with much choice, now am I? No one is going to keep me from seeing you and being with you for the next two months, least of all Jacob Black," I told him.

Charlie POV

I took a deep breath and let it out. I knew that determined look in Bella's eyes; I had seen it too many times looking back at me in the mirror. I think she was worse though. She was determined to do things her own way.

She had made up her mind and was not going to change it. There was nothing I could do about it. My little girl was all grown up now. She didn't need me like she did when she was little. She had Edward, and she was happy. I had to accept it.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I overreacted. I keep seeing you like you were when you were a little girl, and you're not anymore," I told her.

"I'm sorry too, dad. I know you wanted me to choose Jake because you have always thought of him as a son, but I don't see him as anything but a brother. I love Edward, and I have chosen to be with him; and nothing is going to change that, even if you managed to keep us apart for the next two months," she explained.

After a few more minutes of talking, Bella changed her mind about moving out early; if I agreed to not try to keep her and Edward apart. As much as I hated it, I relented and apologized to Edward and then left. It was understood that he would be around whenever Bella wanted him to be, and I might as well accept it. I didn't have to like it though. I would have to try not to think about what would be happening when I wasn't home. A new couch was definitely in order.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob POV

I couldn't wait to see what would happen the next time I went over to Bella's. She would probably be grounded, if I knew Charlie the way I thought I did.

Bella would know I had been the one that told Charlie what was going on, and I knew she would be angry with me for a while. She would forgive me though; she never stayed mad at me very long. I would get her to see that she was making a mistake by marrying the leech.

Charlie POV

Things went back to normal after the blow up between Edward, Bella, and me. Edward was as polite as always, and Bella was back to being her sweet self. However, it took several days for things to return that way.

I was trying to be nicer to Edward; he had never disrespected me, even though there was no effort on my part to treat him with any respect. I had to admit that spoke highly about the kind of man he was.

I was made to realize how much of a kid Jake was. I had tried to convince Bella to choose Jake, and now I knew what a mistake that was.

Jake just happened to call the next night after the blow up; he said to check on Bella. When I held the phone out to her, she looked like she could run through a brick wall. She took the phone and slammed it back on the hook and ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door, refusing to let me in. I called Edward to come help me get her out of her room; he quickly showed up with Alice and Jasper in tow.

"Please come out, love. I know you are upset and you have every reason to be," Edward pleaded softly.

I heard the love in his voice that he had for her.

"Bella, if you don't want to come out, can we or at least Edward come in?" Alice asked.

"No! I want to be alone to think," Bella bit back.

I had never heard her speak to any of them that way before now. The front door opened while all of us were trying to coax her out of her room; Jake had come over.

"What are you doing here, Cullen?" Jake growled out at Edward.

"I'm trying to get my fiancé to come out of her room. She's locked herself in there and won't come out," Edward answered.

I could see the three Cullens looking at him with their eyes black as coals. I hoped a fight would not break out.

"Move and let me talk to her," Jacob said.

"Bells, why did you slam the phone down? Why are you locked away in your room?" Jake asked her.

"Get out of here, Jacob. I don't want to see you or talk to you. You thought you were going to be so cute and get me in trouble with my dad by telling him about me and Edward!" she screamed.

"Aw, come on, Bells, you know you don't mean that. You know that you can't stay mad at me long," Jake said, trying to reason with her.

Suddenly, the door flew open; and Bella came storming out with fire blazing in her eyes. She stood in front of Jake and looked up at him, then drew her fist back. Before she made contact, Edward reached out and stopped her.

"You don't want to do that, love. You'll wind up hurt worse than he would," Edward told her.

She stomped her foot and jerked away from Edward.

"Get out, Jacob! I love Edward, and I'm going to marry him. I can't be friends with someone I can't trust. Someone who would betray me because of his prejudice and petty jealousy!" she screamed in his face.

Jake reached out to touch her, and she jerked away from him. She went back in her room and shut the door again. A few minutes later, she opened it once more; she had a suitcase in her hand.

"Edward, take me home!" she yelled as she grabbed Edward by his arm.

He followed her as did the rest of us. Jake begging and pleading with her the whole time, but she was hearing none of it.

"Charlie, are you just going to stand by and watch her walk out of here with him?" Jake asked me.

"She's a grown woman, Jake. She's going to marry Edward in a couple of months. I can't hold her here and neither can you," I replied.

"You mean she's not grounded? You're letting him get away with taking advantage of your only daughter? I can't believe this is happening," he said outraged.

"Shut up, Jacob! You have no right to tell me or my father what we can or can't do. Edward, get my stuff; we're leaving. Jacob, do not try to follow me or talk to me. I don't want to hear anything you have to say; our friendship is over!" she yelled.

With that she walked out and slammed the front door leaving everyone in stunned silence.

"I'll take her to my house and see if I can get her calmed down and bring her back later tonight or tomorrow, Charlie," Edward said.

I nodded silently agreeing; I knew that was probably for the best at the time. Alice and Jasper followed him out; they got in his car and drove away. Jake looked lost as he watched them disappear.

Edward called later that night saying that Bella was still angry and would be staying with him for the night. I told him that was fine, and just to take care of her.

Jake had gone home shortly after Bella was gone. I wanted to choke him; and yet, I felt sorry for him too. I knew well what it was like to love someone who didn't love you back. Bella was so much like Renee that it wasn't funny. She wasn't flighty like Renee was though. She was more stable, but had just as much fire in her blood when she was angry.

Edward POV

It had taken me two whole days to get Bella calmed down after Jake had shown up at her house. I was shocked when Alice had a vision of Bella locking herself in her room and not coming out. Bella wasn't like that. Sure, she got angry about things, but she didn't throw tantrums. I was even more shocked when Alice showed me that Charlie would be calling and asking me to come over to see if I could get Bella to come out of her room, and that she and Jasper would be coming along.

When we got there, I tried first with no luck. Bella was really angry, and she didn't care who knew it; Jasper had told me in his thoughts. This was going to be harder than I thought; I had never seen Bella like this before.

Alice tried next and again no luck; she snapped at Alice too. In his thoughts, Jasper told me she was at a breaking point, and then things got worse. The mutt showed up; he had caused all of this.

You would have thought that he had learned his lesson from the first time around when he told on Bella for the motorcycles. Alas, he had not learned a thing; and so there we were with Bella locked in her room, refusing to let anyone in and wouldn't come out.

When Jacob told me to move and he would talk to her, he had been so sure this would be like all the other times she had gotten mad at him. He thought he would be able to easily talk his way out of it.

It seemed Bella's sympathy well had run dry, and she had reached her limit with him. I was surprised when the door flew open, and Bella was suddenly in front of him with her hand drawn back to hit him. I knew I had to stop her; so I did, and that made her even madder. I knew she would be glad I stopped her later, after she calmed down though. I knew she wouldn't want to be injured when we got married.

I was glad things were somewhat back to normal now. After the two days, I drove Bella back to her father's house; things stayed tense though. Bella stayed guarded and on edge for another two days after that. She would do a really cute kitten-like growl when the phone would ring. It made me laugh, but made me think what she would be like after I had changed her too. What an awesome sight she would be.

Bella POV

I felt bad for throwing a tantrum with everyone after I had time to calm down. I was really only mad at Jacob. He had called Charlie and told on me with the purpose of trying to get between me and Edward. I couldn't believe he would betray me not once, but twice. Well, this last time was the last straw; I was so done. Jacob, as far as I was concerned, no longer existed.

If you loved someone, you wanted them to be happy no matter what. You put aside all your selfish and petty wants for them to achieve that happiness. Jacob didn't do that, and then he had the nerve to think he could once again manipulate me into feeling sorry for him. Yeah right!


	4. Chapter 4

Edward POV

The weekend was here, and it had been a rough week. I had not had time to hunt, and I needed to go more often since mine and Bella's extracurricular activities had changed and had become more energy exerting as of late. I always wanted to make sure I was full and not the least bit tempted by her blood. It called to me more when we were intimate.

Bella wanted to come and stay the weekend with me. She wanted me to take her to our meadow, and I could almost bank on what that meant. Bella was shy about my family being within hearing range when we made love, but when we were alone she was very open and verbal. I would need the extra blood.

"Don't worry about a thing, Edward. Rose, Esme, and I are taking Bella to Port Angeles tonight while you and the boys go hunting. Carlisle is going to join you as soon as his shift ends. This week has been stressful for all of us," Alice told me.

"Is she going to put up the usual fuss?" I asked, meaning Bella.

"No, she's actually going to be quite agreeable this time. This week has affected her more than she's willing to admit. You know she internalizes everything," she replied.

I knew Bella needed some relaxation time; I gave Alice my black American Express card and told her to use it on whatever Bella wanted. Alice smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek before going to get everything set up for their girls' night out. I was going to pick Bella up and bring her here, so Alice could help her get ready.

Bella POV

I was waiting on Edward to come and pick me up. I was going with his mom and sisters for a girls' night out tonight while he was out with his brothers and dad hunting.

I knew I didn't normally want to do those sorts of things, but this week had really worked on me; and I didn't want to sit at home and wait on Edward to get back. If I let my mind get idle, I would get mad all over again about Jacob betraying me. I had never been one to hold grudges, but I realized now how much he used my feelings of friendship for him against me. It made me feel like I had cheated on Edward, and that made me feel like crap. I knew Edward didn't see it that way though, and I was glad of that at least. It still had to hurt him though, and all because I let my emotions get away from me. Never again would I let that happen.

Alice POV

I was so glad to know Bella was not going to put up a fuss about a girls' night out this time. She was actually going to be agreeable and let us spoil her for a change. First we were going shopping, and then we would be going to the hotel spa for massages, manicures, and pedicures; then, we would get dressed up and go to a local club and have some fun.

I didn't know what it was about her, but she had changed so much since she had banned Jacob Black from her life. It was like her vision had been cloudy and had suddenly become clear. I can't know for sure, but I think he was feeding her a bunch of crap about us trying to buy her affection and things of that nature. If I ever found out he was, I'd kill him myself.

Esme, Rose, and I were in the living room waiting on Edward to get back with Bella. When they came in the house, she was smiling and giggling; and a blush was covering her from the edge of her hair to the top of her shirt. Edward was laughing too as he nuzzled his face in the side of her neck. It was so cute to see them together like that.

"Awwww," we all said at the same time.

Bella stopped dead still and blushed even deeper and turned to bury her face in Edward's chest.

"Don't be embarrassed, sweetie. We all know what's it's like to be so in love with your mate," mom told her.

"Edward, you could have told me they were in hearing range before I opened my big mouth," Bella told him.

"You forget, love; Alice would have seen it anyway," Edward said kissing her hair.

Apparently, my new soon to be sister is a bit daring in the intimacy department. Well, Edward certainly won't ever get bored. He will have his hands full and more so after she is changed.

"Finally! Come on bro, and let's get this party started," Emmett bellowed out as he walked down the stairs.

"I need to go upstairs for a minute, first," Edward said, "Want to come with me, love?"

"Sure," she answered taking his hand.

Edward POV

I was feeling as anxious as Emmet to get gone on our trip. I wanted to get back to Bella as soon as possible. My love had me severely worked up and ready to release some of that energy.

"I want to hurry and get gone, so I can get back that much faster, love; but I just had to have one more minute with you before we parted for the night," I told Bella.

"I'm always here for you, baby; any time you want me," she replied, kissing up the side of my neck.

"Mmm, you need to quit that, angel; or we will never get gone. I really do need to hunt tonight, so I will be up to any challenge you come up with this weekend," I told her.

"Don't worry, Edward; I want to go for my night out with the girls. I need it, and I'm looking forward to it. I will miss you like crazy while we are apart," she told me while running her fingers through the hair at the back of my neck.

We kissed for a few more minutes, and then we parted and went back down stairs. I hugged and kissed my mom and sisters, then Bella one last time.

"Have fun, love. Be safe and take care of my heart; I'm leaving it with you," I told her, and then I left.

Bella POV

I loved it when Edward said sweet things like that. He was the most thoughtful and giving person I knew. I was getting more and more excited about being his wife.

"Okay ladies; are we ready to head out?" Alice asked.

We all answered yes and made our way out to Esme's escalade and climbed in. Shortly after that, we arrived in Port Angeles. We went to the mall first. Alice handed me Edward's credit card, the one that had no limit on it; I looked at her like she was crazy.

"It's okay, Bella; Edward knows about it. He's the one who gave it to me and told me to make sure you get whatever your heart desires. As a matter of fact, this whole thing was his idea. He knows you've had a tough week and thought you needed some time to let loose and unwind," Alice explained.

I felt tears start to build up in my eyes; I really did have the most perfect man in the world. He never failed to prove how much he loved me and knew just what I needed and gave it to me.

We shopped for a while, and it was fun for a change. Alice didn't go nuts like she normally did. She actually let me go at my own pace, but still gave me fashion advice. I found a few pairs of jeans that I liked and some new tops. I bought them, and then we went to Nine West to shop for shoes. I found some really cute shoes and bought those.

The last place we went was Victoria Secret. I bought several new bra-and-panty sets that Alice said Edward would really like seeing me in.

We soon went back to the hotel, and Alice announced we were going to the spa.

"That sounds good; I've never had a massage from a professional before," I told her.

"You'll love it, dear. Even on our skin it feels great; one time and you will be addicted," Esme told me.

She was right; Levi gave an excellent massage. I was incredibly relaxed by the time we went for our pedicures. My toes and fingernails were painted crimson blood red. Once we got back to our rooms, Alice did our makeup and hair before we got dressed.

Esme chose to wear a satin sheath dark blue dress. It was knee length and fit close to the body with a wide portrait neckline. It was sexy, but classy. She wore pearl grey shoes with it. Rose put on a ring-neck, twist front crimson dress with a halter neckline. It was knee length and she wore black peep toe stiletto heels. Alice chose a silver sequined mini dress that came to mid thigh and a pair of black leggings. She wore red peep toe shoes with it. For me, Alice and I chose a pair of low ride skinny jeans in a dark wash. While shopping I found a tight fitting black top. It was off the shoulder and had long sleeves with tiny little slits all down the arms and down the sides. Alice convinced me to wear a pair of black heels. We all looked hot; and yes, I included myself in that. Ever since Edward and I had become fully intimate, I felt much more confident in myself.

After we were all dressed with our hair and makeup done, we left out for the club. Dazzled by Twilight it was called.

We got there and went inside. It was loud and dark, but my eyes adjusted fairly quickly. We went to the bar and ordered drinks, then found ourselves a table. I chose to get a coke; I didn't have a fake ID anyway. Once our drinks arrived, we sat and talked for a few minutes.

Alice, Rosalie, and I got up to dance.

"You're not coming Esme?" I asked.

"No dear, I'm just going to soak up the atmosphere. You three go and have a good time," she answered.

The three of us made our way onto the dance floor and began dancing.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward POV

I was really glad to know that Bella was getting some downtime. I was equally glad she wasn't going to put up a fuss about it. Even though, I couldn't read her mind, I knew the reason she complained was that she thought she couldn't give me anything in return. That's just plain nonsense; she had given me more than I had any right to hope for.

She had handed me all my hopes and dreams on a silver platter by giving me her heart, her body, and so much more than even I could name. She had given it freely; and if I was being truthful, she gave it before I was even aware I wanted it.

I was enjoying my downtime as well, but yet I was missing my girl like crazy. I missed her smile, her soulful eyes staring into mine, and her sweet fragrance that clung to her skin. I hoped she was having a really good time tonight; she deserved it.

"Edward, man, you have got to stop thinking about Bella. You're killing me, bro," Jasper said.

"Sorry Jasper, I just miss her so bad. I can't help but wonder if she's having a good time with the girls. I'm ready to see her and be with her again," I replied.

"I do understand, but ease up at least a little bit. Tomorrow morning will be here before you know it," he said.

I nodded, and then I smelled a mountain lion. Without another word, I was gone. Maybe I would feel better after a meal; I tracked the scent of the big cat down. He was lounging on a huge branch of a tree. The wind was blowing my scent away from him, so he had no idea he was being stalked until I tackled him to the ground. I took him down swiftly and drained him and then moved on looking for my next kill. If I could find one more cat the same size as the last one, I would be good to go. I wasn't so lucky as to find another big cat, but I found a large buck and took him down.

Dawn finally came, and we headed home. I entered the house and immediately went to my room. I couldn't wait another minute to be with my love. I silently entered my room and found my angel sound asleep in the middle of my bed.

I stood for a moment just taking in the sight and smell of her before moving to go shower. After I was out of the shower, I dried off and got in bed with Bella and curled up around her. My eyes rolled back in my head when the warmth from her body soaked into my skin, and I became instantly hard. It had been days since we were last intimate together, and it was killing me now that I had gotten a taste of what it was like.

I wouldn't dare disturb Bella though, not for my own needs. She would always come first. I just lay and held her in my arms as she slept.

It was nearly one in the afternoon before she began to stir. I had to stifle a loud groan as she pushed her firm little ass against my raging hard on and moaned.

"Edwarrrrrd," she whispered and moved again.

Killing me slowly was my only thought, and I was already technically dead. I tried pulling back from her a bit, but she reached behind her and grabbed my hard length and lightly pulled on it. Oh damn, this woman was surely going to be the death of both of us, when I was trying so hard to be good. Suddenly, Bella let go and sat up in bed.

"Edward! You're home," she said and then attacked me.

She kissed me with everything she had in her, and I wasted no time in responding. Before I could blink, she was on top of me grinding her pelvis into mine.

"Mmmm, you're so hard and ready for me. I missed you; and I want you, right now," she whispered.

"Here I am, love, always hard and ready for you. I missed you so much, angel," I told her.

By now, I had flipped her over on her back and had gotten on top of her. I made slow, tender love to her mouth, neck, and shoulders with my mouth and tongue before I continued on to her pert breasts.

Everything about Bella's body was perfect and drove me mad with want and lust for her. While my mouth ravaged her breasts and nipples, my hands wandered down her flat stomach to her mound. Oh fuck! She had been freshly waxed and was already drenched. I couldn't wait another second to be inside of her.

"Bella, my angel, you're so wet for me, and I need you so badly. Let me in, baby. Let me feel all of your warmth and tight walls around my cock. It's so hard and needs to be in you," I told her.

She quickly spread her legs for me to get between them. The heat coming off of her body was exquisite. Her heat alone was almost enough to make me want to come. I slid slowly inside her and buried my length to the hilt.

"Ohhhhhh, yessss, Edward. Mmmm, baby you feel so good inside me. Make love to me, give it to me slow and deep," she said.

I kept my pace slow and took my time making my strokes hit as deep as possible.

"Ohhhhhh fuuuuuuck, Bella, you feel so damn good, baby. I love how tight and wet your pussy is. I could live inside of you," I told her as I kissed her deeply.

Bella POV

It was almost three in the morning when we got back to the Cullen's house. I was wiped out, but I had thoroughly enjoyed myself. I said goodnight to everyone and made my way up to Edward's room. I jumped in the shower and rinsed the club smell off of me. I was just simply too tired to bother with clothes, so I slept naked. I knew Edward would have no objections to finding me naked in his bed.

I didn't know what time it was when I felt the coolness of his body wrap around me, but I knew he was there. I could feel his hard length press against my ass cheeks. I couldn't help but push back against it. It moved away; and I wasn't having that, so I grabbed onto it. I sat up and looked around and realized I wasn't just dreaming; he was really there beside me. I let him go and gave him a real welcome home by attacking him.

The whole night through, I had longed for him; and the more the night wore on, the more I wanted him to come be with me. Now that he was here, I was instantly wet and ready for him. Our welcome home make out session quickly turned into a full on love-making session.

When he entered my body, I wanted to scream out loud and let the whole house and community know just what this man was capable of doing to me. It usually bothered me knowing his family could hear us, but at that moment I just didn't have it in me to care. I needed him right then. I told him I wanted it slow and deep. I knew that way I could somewhat control how much noise I made.

He gave me exactly what I asked for and so much more. He was tender and loving as he lay above me and stared into my eyes. He never failed to remind me how much he loved and adored me while giving himself to me.

"Ohhhhhh yessss, mmmmm, you make me feel so good. I love having your long hard cock buried deep in my pussy, baby. Don't stop, please," I moaned in a whisper.

Edward was very well-endowed; and considering we had only had sex a few times before now, he was very good at pleasing me.

"Ohhhhh Bellla, I can feel your walls tightening around me, love. I'm going to cum so hard and deep inside of you," he whispered while brushing the spot up under my ear with his lips.

I felt my pussy spasm, making him hiss. He pushed into me as deep as he could get; and with every push, his pelvis hit my clit. I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming out his name.

I latched my hands on to his shoulders and dug my fingers into his skin as much as I could.

"Fuck! Oh yeah, that's it, love. I can feel you. Cum for me!" he told me, and I did.

He kept his pace the same as he had been and just as deep as I let go and came all around him.

"Oh yeah, Bella! I love feeling you come all over my hard cock, baby. It feels so fucking good. Ah! I'm gonna cum!" he told me in a strained whisper.

A few more pumps and his eyes closed, and he became still. He hit my insides in just the right spot and made me orgasm again with him. My head sank deep into the pillow, and I silently screamed as his seed filled my body. After we had both come, he let himself settle on top of me, but not enough to crush me.

"Ohhhhhhh Belllllllla, mmmmm, that was just what I needed, baby," he told me.

"Meeeeee tooo, honey. I was so horny for you last night and needed you so badly, but you certainly made up for your absence just now; I love you," I told him smiling.

He kissed the tip of my nose, then my lips and smiled back.

"Are you okay, love? Do you need me to move off of you?" he asked.

"Don't you dare move an inch, Edward Anthony Cullen," I told him and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Yes ma'am. I don't have a problem with that at all," he said as his still hard cock twitched inside me.

"I'll let you know when I want you to move; but until then, you stay put. Who knows I just might keep you here just like this as my prisoner," I told him jokingly.

"I would be ever so willing to stay locked away forever in that case, angel. I love you so much, Bella. With you, is the only place I desire to be in this world." he said and kissed me again.

We stayed like that for another 20 minutes or so, and then I realized how badly I needed a human moment. He pulled out gently and moved off of me, but stayed in bed. I went to the bathroom and then went back to bed. I just felt like being lazy today.

Edward POV

Making love to Bella was the best thing there was in the world. If it were possible, I would never stop. Hmmm, a good reason to change her, then it would be possible. That's one of the many perks of being a vampire.

"So my love, what is it your heart desires to do today? It can be anything you like," I asked her.

I loved the way her eyes twinkled when she was thinking, and her smile was so mysterious. As much as not, being able to read her mind frustrated me at times, but I loved it too.

"I think, Mr. Cullen, I would like to stay right here while you go make me something to eat, then lay here with me all day and watch movies and make love as many times as possible," she answered.

I couldn't help the huge smile that came across my face when she said that. It sounded like a very good thing to do. We both deserved the downtime with each other.

"You won't be disturbed, Edward," I heard Alice say.

I knew there was a reason that she was my favorite sister. I got up and pulled on some pajama pants and went downstairs to make my lovely wife to be some breakfast. On the way back upstairs, I stopped in the media room and picked out some movies for us to watch. The rest of the day was spent in bed being lazy and making love countless times. I loved being me.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella POV

After spending literally all day in bed with Edward and getting well rested as well as all sexed up, I was ready for something else.

"So, my love, have you enjoyed our lazy day as much as I have?" Edward asked me.

"Yes, and I am looking forward to more of them in the future," I replied, smiling up at him.

Edward smiled and kissed me chastely on the lips.

"I'm quite sure that can be arranged. So, do you want to continue with this, or would you like to get up and do something else?" he asked.

"I think I would like to spend some time with our family, if that is all right with you?" I asked him.

"A family night sounds great," he replied.

Just then a knock came on the door; Edward and I answered at the same time to whomever it was to come in.

"I just wanted to let you two know that we are all set for a family night. We are just waiting on you two to get started," Alice announced, bouncing on her toes.

Edward and I both laughed.

"We'll be right down, Alice; but unless you want to see us both all natural, you need to go so we can put some clothes on," Edward told her.

"Already gone," she answered, leaving a ghostly giggle behind.

You just couldn't help but love Alice. She had such a fun loving spirit and a very warm heart. I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world.

Edward and I got out of bed and pulled on some comfortable clothes. He put on some of those silky basket ball pants and a tank top. He looked so damn sexy. I put on a cotton camisole top and some yoga pants. We went downstairs to join everyone else. They too were dressed in comfortable clothing, even Carlisle and Esme, which surprised me. I had never seen them in anything that couldn't be considered daytime casual. It was odd to me, but I liked it. It made the whole family seem that much more human than what they pretended to be.

"So this family night is going to be great. Bella, for you, we have all kinds of snack food; and for all of us, we have all kinds of games to play. I say we play Phase 10 first since it takes the longest," Alice said.

"Sounds good to me; let's get started," I agreed.

So that was what we did until the wee hours of the morning. We played card games and board games and played more physical games on the Wii system all night. We laughed and talked and had a great time. At around three in the morning, I was tired and ready to lay down again. If this was a glance into my future, I was more than ready for it.

Edward took me upstairs to his room, and we got back in bed. He hummed my lullaby until I fell asleep. When I got up, we were going to our meadow.

Edward POV

Ah, what a great day it had been. I felt better than I had in I couldn't say when. This day had been so relaxing; it almost seemed unreal. I had gotten a whole day with my girl and a fun, but peaceful night with my whole family. Life couldn't get any better; well then again, maybe it could.

I was planning to take Bella to our meadow. The sun was going to be out, and I was going to take a picnic lunch for her. Alice had shown me that we were going to have another good day; I could hardly wait. For now, I was just going to lay here and hold my angel while she slept.

Morning came again, and I watched as Bella awoke. She was so beautiful; I loved watching and feeling her squirm around in bed while she woke up. She made the most adorable little groans as she stretched her limbs. After that, she would lie back and look over at me with an adoring smile on her face. I couldn't resist always leaning over to kiss her.

Once she was awake, we had our first make out session of the day; then, she went to get a shower. I was going to go downstairs and get everything ready to go to the meadow. When I was nearly to the door, Bella stopped me and grinned. She had that twinkle in her eye.

"What is it, love? I was going to go downstairs and make you some breakfast and get things ready to go to the meadow today," I said.

She kept grinning and shook her head while pulling on my arm.

"No? You don't want breakfast, or have you changed your mind about going to the meadow?" I asked.

She walked over to me and slid her small, warm hands under my shirt and around to my back and held me against her.

"I do want breakfast; and I do want to go to the meadow today, but those things can wait because I know with your vampire speed it will take no time. Right now, I want you to join me in the shower. I think that I might need your help," she replied.

Ohhh, so that was what my little vixen was up to. Well hey; I had no problems with that.

"Of course, love. You know I am always very eager and willing to help you with anything you need, so lead the way," I told her.

Once we got in the bathroom, I turned the shower on to let the water get warm; and we shed our clothes. We stepped inside, and I closed the glass door behind us. For a few minutes, we stood kissing; and then our hands began to roam each other's body.

"You know one of the things I love most about taking a shower here?" she asked.

"I know what my favorite thing about it is; but you never cease to amaze me with how your mind works, so please tell me," I replied as I gently leaned her head back under the spray.

"It's because this shower has plenty of room for both of us to move around comfortably and allows us the space to have some fun," she explained.

"And just what kind of fun would you be referring to, love?" I asked.

"This kind of fun," she said as she leapt into my arms and locked her legs around my waist.

I felt her hot sex pressed against my stomach as I held her. It took no more than being in the same room with Bella for me to get aroused, and she knew just what to say and do to make me get even more aroused.

I pressed her against the back wall of the shower and began kissing her lips before moving down her cheek to her neck. I licked and sucked her skin, making her moan.

It wasn't long before I was feasting on her perfect pert breasts and nipples. She had such beautiful breasts too. They were milky white like the rest of her skin; and they were firm, yet soft. Her nipples were a dusty rose color and medium in size. I couldn't stop myself from wondering sometimes how they would look if she got pregnant. I wondered how much they would change.

It made me a little sad at times when I thought about the fact that I couldn't get her pregnant. She would be even more beautiful with her stomach rounded out while carrying my child. I would worship at her feet if it were possible for her to conceive. Both Bella and our baby would have me as their humble servant forever. I didn't linger on those thoughts though; I was happy as long as I had Bella by my side.

We continued to make love in the shower; and once we were both sated, at least for the time being, we got out. I went to my closet and pulled out some black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. I purposely omitted underwear. I had never gone commando before; but thought that Bella might like it, so I did it to see what her reaction would be when she discovered it.

After Bella was finished in the bathroom, she came out and began dressing. She put on a silver grey bra and matching lace boy-short panties. I knew that I had not long finished ravaging her in the shower; but when I saw her in that, I was more than ready to go again. I had never heard of it, but I certainly hoped there wasn't a possibility of a vampire fucking his human girlfriend to death. If there was, I was going to have to change her sooner than I thought. Ever since I had gotten my first taste of Bella, I had become addicted; and with every taste since, it got worse and worse.

When Bella was completely dressed, she had on a pair of tight fitting skinny jeans and a shirt in my favorite color of blue. It fit her perfectly and it was embroidered across her bust, drawing my eyes there. She was really torturing me, and she knew it too.

"I'm ready, Edward," she said as calmly as could be.

I was trying to find breath that I didn't even need. I needed to calm down or we'd never leave the house or this room for that matter.

"Ok, love, you go on downstairs to the kitchen. I'll meet you there in a flash," I told her.

She looked at me smiling, and then she was gone. I finally found those unnecessary breaths and quickly tried to adjust myself, so my pants would fit better. I didn't want to be flashing my family even with clothes on.

I made it downstairs; Bella was eating breakfast, and Esme was making up the picnic.

"I'm about finished here, darling. I hope you kids have a great day and enjoy yourselves," mom told me.

"Thanks mom, but I was going to do that," I replied.

She smiled and patted me on the cheek.

"You know I can't resist doing motherly things for any of my children. It's one of the many things that brings me joy," she said and walked away.

If I could have handpicked a mother, it definitely without a doubt would have been Esme.

Bella finished her breakfast, and we left shortly after that.


	7. Chapter 7

Jacob POV

It was really hard watching Bella walk out the door with the bloodsucker and hearing her say she wanted nothing more to do with me. I knew though, it was just her anger talking; and she didn't really mean it. I was also shocked to find out my plan had backfired.

It made me wonder what Bella could have said to Charlie to make him have such a laid-back attitude about Bella having sex with Edward, let alone him allowing her to stay at the leech's house with him.

So now, I had to play hardball and get down and dirty. I would find a way to get Charlie to see that Bella being with the vamp was a mistake.

I was out roaming the woods when I caught the scent of the leech and Bella; I heard high-pitched moans. Without it dawning on me what was going on, I broke into a sprint in that direction.

When I cleared the woods, I got an eyeful. Bella was straddling Edward facing away from him. I could see everything; and damn, she was beautiful. Edward was reclined back on the ground; his hands were on her hips helping her move, and then he sat up and started kissing her neck. He wrapped an arm around her under her breasts and moved his free hand down to her mound. Using his fingers, he spread her open; and I got a clear view of him moving inside her, then he moved the focus of his fingers to her clit.

"Ugh! Oh! Yessssss, Edward!" she screamed out.

I watched as she responded to his touch. As much as I hated to admit it, she wanted it. I didn't care; I wanted revenge on the bloodsucker, and now I had been given the opportunity.

Edward POV

So warm, so tight, and so very wet were the only thoughts my mind could comprehend while Bella rode me reverse cowboy style. She was the only thing on my mind. I heard nothing, saw nothing, and felt nothing, but her surrounding me completely as we made love in the place that had become so special for both of us.

Bella looked more beautiful than I could have ever imagined her being, with her naked body bathed in sunlight. I craved the warmth of the sun, but I craved her more. I could not resist running my hands all over her body, then bringing them to rest so I could hold her close to me and pleasure her further with my free one.

She screamed out as waves of pleasure rolled over her. I could feel the spasms of her walls as she clenched and released around my length. She used her body to milk every ounce of pleasure out of me that she could.

"Bellllla! You feel so good around me, love. If we could get away with it, I'd bite and change you right here and now. I never want this feeling to stop. I'm so addicted to you," I whispered to her as I ghosted my lips over her passion and sun heated skin.

"Yes! Oh Edward! More! Do it! Bite me, now!" she encouraged.

She was caught up in the passion as much as I was, and I loved it.

"Tell me, love; tell me how you want me, how you need me. I'll give you anything, angel," I told her.

"Harder! I need you to fuck me harder!" she told me.

I held her hips and began thrusting up into her as hard as I knew she could take it, without hurting her. I was getting more and more anxious to change her. I was looking forward to not having to hold back from giving her all the pleasure I could for fear of causing her bodily harm.

"Ugh! Ah! Oh! Yes! Edward! I'm coming! Mmm! Yes! Yes! Yesssssss!" she screamed as her walls tightened up around my cock.

I couldn't hold off anymore; I had to come with her. I held her still and filled her with my seed. I came harder and longer than I ever had. When I was finished, I reclined backward and Bella followed. I was going to move her off of me so she could rest better, but Bella would have no part of it.

"Ummm mmm, not moving, don't want to," she mumbled.

"As long as you are comfortable, love; you don't have to. I'm more than happy with you right where we both are," I told her.

She didn't move except to straighten her legs out in front of us and to bring my hands up on her chest to cup her breasts. I smiled at this.

"I love how your hands feel cupping my breasts and playing with my nipples while having your hard cock buried inside me, Edward," she told me.

"I love how it feels too, love. You are so incredibly beautiful; but when I see you come from the pleasure I give you, you are even more spectacular," I told her.

We enjoyed our time making love in the meadow. I enjoyed watching as Bella devoured the food Esme had made her earlier that morning. When it was getting dusky dark, I knew it was time to take Bella home.

After resting from our last love making session, we redressed. We cleaned up our meadow leaving it as pristine as it had been that morning. We made it back to the car and started for home. On the way, Bella asked me to stop at the store so she could pick up some groceries she needed.

Mike POV

I was bored out of my mind while grocery shopping with my mom. She was driving me nuts by picking things up and then putting them back, only to pick the same thing up again.

"Come on, mom, hurry up. I'm ready to get out of here. I'm about to lose my mind from boredom here," I told her.

"You don't get bored when you're sitting at the dinner table eating. You like eating; you might as well like shopping. So hush up, and get over it," she replied.

I huffed and rolled my eyes. A movement caught my eye to my left. I looked over and saw Bella Swan. Holy shit! She looked fucking sexy as hell.

She was bent over getting something off the bottom shelf. Her jeans were molded to her perfect ass. I could see skin on her back because her shirt had ridden up, but most of my attention was on her ass. I couldn't help but get serious wood and stare a hole through her. Hopefully, if I stared hard enough, I could make those clothes fall off so I could walk up behind her and ram my hard cock right in her warm pussy. I couldn't help but be bitter knowing Edward Cullen was tapping that. Lucky fucker!

Edward POV

I had to stop myself from growling out loud when I heard the thoughts coming from Mike Newton. He didn't know I was just over on the next isle from where he and Bella were. The urge to growl turned into the urge to burst out laughing when I heard him think about the fact that I was the one with Bella, and I was a lucky fucker. Bella, bless her heart, was not even aware he was there and watching her, let alone lusting after her. I got what Bella had asked me to get and made my way back to the aisle she was on.

I walked up behind Mike and slapped him on the shoulder. It was probably a little harder than I should have; but, oh well, that was what he got for lusting after my woman.

"How's it going there, Mike?" I asked grinning as he frowned and winced from the pain in his shoulder.

Bella looked up surprised when she heard my voice and saw who I was talking to.

"Mike, I didn't even see you there. I was so caught up in getting a few things to cook with this week," Bella said.

"Cullen. Bella, it's okay; I wasn't paying a whole lot of attention to who else was here," he said to us.

"Except you, Bella," he finished in his thoughts.

Bella smiled as she moved to my side. I put the items that I was holding in the cart and put my free arm around her waist.

"So love, what else do we need to get before we go home?" I asked, knowing that the implication would get under Newton's skin.

"I fucking hate you, Cullen. If you hadn't ever shown any interest in Bella, she would have been mine," he growled in his head.

I smirked and placed a kiss under Bella's ear lobe making her quietly moan. I felt her heart rate increase and a blush covered her from hairline to the top of her shirt; I loved seeing her blush.

"I need to get some milk and orange juice, and then we'll be done and can go home," she replied, grinning.

She knew what I had been doing as well. She had never wanted Mike's attention or anyone else's, but mine; and she was always glad to help me make him squirm. I was beginning to realize what a handful I was going to have once I changed her. She was just full of mischievous little tricks.

We said goodbye to Mike and finished up the shopping, then headed to the check out. Wouldn't you know the only line that didn't have many people in it would be Jessica Stanley's. With much reluctance, I headed our cart into her line. I must admit Jessica had gotten better than she used to be, but still sometimes her mind was just one nasty place to be. Some of her thoughts were bad enough to put sailors, who had been out to sea for 10 years, to shame. It was awful the things her mind could conjure up.

Bella began putting everything up on the counter, and I helped. While we were waiting on it to be our turn, Bella decided it would be a nice opportunity to kiss me. I had no objections whatsoever.

"Mmmm, have I ever told you how much I love you lips?" Bella whispered in my ear.

"You might have told me once or twice, but I never mind you telling me again," I replied grinning.

"You little bitch. Don't think I don't know what you're doing, flaunting your rich, fine ass boyfriend in my face. Lucky whore, you probably won't even have to work after you get married. I would bet my life you're knocked up and you've trapped him into marrying you because of it," Jessica thought as she glared at Bella.

I shot her a stern look, and she instantly began thinking of the next color she wanted to paint her fingers and toenails. Bella looked up having caught my expression.

"I'm guessing by your facial expression her thoughts were not so nice," Bella said low enough for only me to hear.

I nodded and hugged her tight against me. Soon, it was our turn to check out. Jessica never addressed Bella or me, and we didn't speak either.

"Here love, you take my card and pay for this while I take it out to the car," I told Bella once everything was totaled up.

"Thank you, baby; I'll be right out," she replied as she rose up on her toes and gave me a chaste kiss.

I smiled as I walked away hearing Jessica screaming swear words at Bella and me in her mind. Bella was at the car waiting on me to open the door for her when I returned from the cart holder. I opened the door and helped her in the car, then went to my side and got in. A short time later, we were pulling into her driveway.

Charlie wasn't home yet. I helped Bella tote everything in and put it away. Charlie was pulling in just as I was leaving. He didn't look happy; but I wasn't getting any really clear thoughts from him either, so I just waved and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella POV

I was in a great mood after having such a great weekend with Edward and the whole Cullen family. I would admit that I was a bit sore from all the sex I have had, but I wouldn't dare open my mouth to Edward. He would no doubt flip out and refuse to touch me until I was changed into a vampire. Not gonna happen, I had already gotten spoiled to having him any time I wanted him. Besides, why should we both suffer needlessly for something he couldn't help? The man was well-endowed and knew how to use it.

My mood was somewhat quickly altered when Charlie came in and was in a grumpy mood.

"Hey dad," I said when he walked into the kitchen.

"Bella," he barely mumbled back.

"Something wrong, dad? Did something happen at work today?" I asked, trying to figure out why he was in such a foul mood.

"We need to talk, Bells," he announced.

Crap, this was bad, and it was now obvious that it had something to do with me.

"Sure, dad. What's up?" I asked pulling a chair out and sitting down in it.

"I'm not sure how to start this talk. It's quite embarrassing, but I feel I need to bring this to your attention," he explained.

"Just spit it out, dad," I told him.

He took a deep breath and let it out.

"Bells, I know you are grown and about to be married. I'm not fool enough to think that you and Edward are not sexually active. I was young once and very much in love with your mother, so I know how it is," he said.

"O-okay," I said, confused as to where this was going.

"I know I can't really tell you what to do or not do, and I won't make that mistake anymore; but if you're going to be intimate with Edward, at least keep it private," he said.

My eyes grew large, and I felt like I was going to faint. The only place that Edward and I have been openly intimate was today in our meadow. I tried to remain calm and let Charlie finish explaining everything before I flew off the handle.

"Um dad, what exactly are you talking about?" I asked.

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a CD and gave it to me.

"This is a DVD of you and Edward being intimate out in the woods," he explained.

I gulped and wondered how Charlie wound up with a DVD of me and Edward making love. We hadn't gotten that adventurous yet.

"Where did you get it?" I asked.

"It was e-mailed to the station from a cell phone. I don't know who the e-mail was from or how they happened to discover you and Edward, but that's not the point. The point is, I have seen more of you today than I have seen since you were in diapers," he told me.

"How can you not know who the e-mail was from, dad? I'm sorry you are embarrassed; and, of course, I am too, knowing you had to see that. No one was meant to see Edward and me at any given time. We thought we were totally alone," I explained.

"That's not the worst of it; all the boys that were on duty at the station saw it too. I'm sorry, Bells. As soon as it was discovered that it was you, they turned it off; but it was a bit late. I didn't know if you would admit it or deny it, so I wanted to bring you proof; and this is it," he said.

Fuuuuuuuuuuck! How could someone do that? Why? When they came across us, why didn't they just mind their own business? I stood up and took the DVD from Charlie's hand.

"I'll be right back," I told him as I headed to the living room.

I put the DVD in the player and turned it on. I was shocked to see all of me on display. No wonder Charlie was clearly sick about this. I kept watching it hoping to catch some glimpse or clue as to who it was that intruded on a most intimate moment.

As I watched and listened, a flash of tanned smooth skin showed up; and I heard some faint growling in the background. I knew who it was then, without a doubt. It was fucking Jacob; he was pissed off at me, and this was his way of getting revenge.

I grabbed up my coat and keys; and without a word to Charlie, I flew out the door. As soon as I was in my truck, I pulled out my cell phone and called Edward. I let him know what had happened, and I was on my way to his house.

Charlie POV

I got sick when the video of Bella and Edward was discovered. I just couldn't believe my sweet little girl was so knowledgeable in the ways of love making. I certainly had no desire to know she was capable of the things I had witnessed on the video.

I guessed the only good thing I could say was that now I knew why she was always in such a good mood when she came back from seeing Edward, and I saw that he would be able to keep her happy. Putting aside the fact that I saw way more of my daughter than I ever expected to, the sight of her afterglow reminded me of her mother. I missed Renee so much, and I still loved her with all my heart. I was happy for her though, as long as she was happy. I was thinking that it was probably time for me to move on and find someone for myself. Bella would soon be gone, and I would be alone again. I was not really looking forward to that.

I sat at the table awhile longer and thought about things. I knew when Bella flew out the door, she was pissed off. I didn't even bother asking her where she was going; but if I had to guess, I would say to Edward. I was curious who stooped so low as to video an intimate moment like that. It pissed me off more at the person who made it and sent it than I was at Bella and Edward for getting caught. They were out in the woods and from what I could tell they were pretty deep in the woods. It wouldn't have been too obvious they were there.

I had my suspicions about whom it was, but I hoped to God I was wrong. Surely if he loved Bella like he claimed to, he wouldn't do something so awful just to get revenge.

Jacob POV

I was at home working on a car when my phone rang. Bella's name was flashing on the screen. I smiled and answered it.

"Your fucked up in the damn head, bastard!" she screamed.

"Well hello to you, Bells. You seem upset about something. Would you like to talk about it?" I said pleasantly.

"You know damn well that I am upset! What fucking right did you have videoing Edward and me having sex and sending it to my father at work? You are a bastard, Jacob Black! I will never fucking forgive you for this! You claim to love me; you don't do that fucked up shit to someone you love or even claim to love!" she continued to scream.

Then, she began to cry. At first, I thought it was funny; now that I could hear the hurt in her voice, I didn't find it so amusing.

"The whole fucking crew at the police station saw it, Jacob! How could you do that to me?" she cried.

I heard shuffling in the background, and Bella's crying faded away.

"Black, I just want you to know that you fucked up big time. It was one thing to clue Charlie in on the fact that Bella and I were being intimate. This goes way beyond that. You thought you were hurting me, but you hurt the one you claim to love more than anything else. In case you don't realize it because you are such a child, you've hurt Charlie as well. How do you think he will feel once he knows it was you who did this?" I heard Edward saying.

I couldn't say anything because I hadn't thought of Charlie. I would admit I wanted to hurt Bella and Cullen because together they had hurt me.

"Jacob, I am so fucking pissed off; and I assure you because you have hurt Bella by pulling this stunt; I am going to get my pound of your flesh, treaty or not. I suggest you keep your ass on that damn reservation because if I catch you out anywhere, I will hurt you," he said, and then the line went dead.

I closed my phone and sat down to think how I could possibly get out of the mess I was in. I didn't realize it at the time, but Sam and my father were going to have my head for this.

I was alone when I was recording the video; but if Bella was able to figure out it was me, then surely Charlie and everyone else would be able to as well. I should have stayed in wolf form and ignored them, instead of phasing back to human form. I have a feeling; when they find out what I have done, they will most likely deliver me right to Edward's door and let him get his revenge.

Damn, I never meant for this to get so out of control. I just wanted Bella to hurt as much as I was hurting. I wanted her to love me the way she loved Edward. I think maybe I had really lost her for good.


	9. Chapter 9

Edward POV

"Destroy him" was the only thought going through my mind, when Bella called and told me what happened. I would literally destroy the little bastard for hurting Bella the way he had.

I was pissed off knowing he had told Charlie that Bella and I were having sex to start with, now I was beyond livid and barely had a rational thought. I was in a murderous rage when I watched as Bella went off on him over the phone and then broke down in tears.

It broke my heart to see Bella even a little bit upset over anything, but this wasn't just about her emotions. Her whole being was being shaken and broken down.

Jacob Black would regret his actions; he would pay and pay dearly. The more Bella cried in my arms; the angrier and less rational I became. It took everything inside me not to go down to La Push and take him apart, piece by piece.

Tomorrow afternoon, Jacob, Billy, the pack, along with Charlie and Bella were coming to the house. We were going to discuss what should be done about Jacob's actions.

Charlie had called Billy and told him he needed to talk to him; then, Charlie called my dad and asked him to join in the meeting too. It was something I was not looking forward to, but it needed to be done.

Charlie arrived first the next day. Shortly after that, the Pack, Jacob, and Billy showed up. We all gathered around the dining room table and sat down.

"Welcome everyone. I'm sorry we are here under these circumstances," Carlisle said.

Everyone nodded in agreement, and then the meeting began.

"Charlie, since this started basically at your job, I think it only fair that you start," my father said.

"Yes, thank you, Dr. Cullen. I have asked for this meeting to let everyone know what is going on. Yesterday, while I was at work, a video e-mail came into the station. It was opened up and a very private moment between Bella and Edward had been recorded and sent to me. I was sick at the thought of seeing Bella caught like that, mostly because I knew that was something she would never have wanted anyone else to see. Unfortunately, most of the boys in the station saw it, as well as me," Charlie explained.

"What does this have to do with us, Charlie?" Billy asked.

"It was Jacob that taped Edward and me and sent it to him," Bella said.

"No, no way; Jacob, you didn't follow through on your thoughts," Seth said.

"Follow through on what thoughts? What are you talking about? How could you know what he was thinking?" Charlie asked confused.

Seth realized he had just spilled a whole different bag of beans. He looked instantly repentant. Sam and Billy took deep breaths and shared a look with my father who nodded his head. Damn, I thought I was the only mind reader. I guessed my father had anticipated this happening and was already prepared for it.

"Charlie, there are beings in this world that you would not ever be able to guess their existence. The Quileute tribe, as well as my own family, is included in that," my father explained.

Charlie looked surprised, but he stayed silent waiting for further explanation.

"Charlie, Jacob and all of us guys are shape shifters. We turn into wolves whenever there are a large number of vampires in the area. When Dr. Cullen and his family came back to this area, we began shifting again; and when they leave, we will be able to stop," Sam told him.

"My dad was chief of our tribe the first time the Cullens were here; and because they were vampires that did not feed on human blood, he made a treaty with them. They didn't come on our land; and they agreed not to take a human life or even bite a human for the purpose of changing them into a vampire. We agreed they could stay here, and we wouldn't reveal what they were to humans," Billy explained.

"So, all the Quileute boys are able to change into an animal of some sort; and Dr. Cullen and his family are all vampires, but they don't drink human blood," Charlie said, seemingly coming to terms with all he had been told.

I was surprised at how calm he was. It reminded me of how Bella took the news when she discovered what I was.

"Bella, you knew this all this time? You knew what Edward and his family are and what Jake is?" Charlie asked her.

"Yes, dad, I figured it all out right after I came here to live, but I wasn't at liberty to say anything. It would have put you and everyone I love in danger, and I couldn't do that," she answered.

"Well, I am a bit surprised and even shocked; but yet, I am able to see reason in it too. At least, I know for sure you will always be taken care; and I won't have to be worried about you every minute," he said.

"I apologize, Charlie, for having deceived you all this time; but it was completely necessary for your own safety," I told him.

Charlie quietly nodded, but his thoughts were all over the place. I couldn't make sense out of any of them.

"So, as I was explaining, we are shape-shifters; when in our animal forms, we can hear and read each other's thoughts. I knew when Jacob came across Bella and Edward; and I heard him thinking about the fact that he wanted to get revenge on Edward for taking Bella away from him. Suddenly, I didn't hear him anymore; and I knew he had phased back to his human form, but I never thought he would follow through on his thoughts. I didn't think he would actually be able to hurt Bella like that," Seth said and hung his head, thinking he should have done something to try to stop Jacob.

"There was nothing you could do, Seth. He would have found a way that could have been worse than what it is," I told him.

"Jacob, son, I thought you claimed to love Bella. If that's true, how could you even think of doing something like this? Even if you were angry at her, you should have considered how Charlie would feel after seeing that video. I can't believe you would shame yourself, our family, and the tribe like this. Because of this, you have left the Cullens a wide open door to retaliate, if they choose to do so. Not only have you made an attack on one of them, you have also attacked a soon to be Cullen," Billy said.

"I do love her, and it pisses me off that she is choosing a bloodsucking leech over me. It's not fair; I'm better for her. She wouldn't have to give up her mortality to be with me," Jacob said, trying to defend his actions.

"Give up your mortality? What does he mean by that, Bells?" Charlie asked.

"He means, dad, if I chose him over Edward, I would not have to become a vampire to be able to live with my mate for eternity. The Cullens and I have discussed my choice at great length. I am fully aware of what I am choosing. I can't live without Edward, and I don't want to. Everyone knows what it was like for me those months he was gone from me. He and I both were completely miserable. It nearly killed us both; I won't let it happen again," Bella answered.

"I can't say I fully understand; but you are a grown woman, so I can't stop you from doing whatever you want to do," Charlie told her.

"Charlie, now that you know our secret, it is imperative that you keep that knowledge strictly to yourself. I'm not asking so much for our safety, but yours," my father told him.

"I wouldn't know where to begin to explain it, even if I wanted to; so you have no need to worry about that, none of you do," Charlie replied.

"How can you go along with this, Charlie, knowing Bella is going to die shortly after she is married to that leech?" Jacob said with rage.

"Jacob, I don't think you have any room to talk about anyone here. The Cullens have always been a peaceful family who has kept to themselves. Sure, I'll admit Edward has not always been my favorite person; and especially after he left Bella awhile back. Since he has been back, he has worked hard to make up for the pain she went through. She chose to forgive him and has chosen to make a life with him. I love her with all of my being, unconditionally. I see how happy Edward makes her, and I won't stand in her way of being happy. You, on the other hand, have claimed that you love her, but you have done nothing to prove it. This video thing actually proves just the opposite," Charlie said.

"He's right, son. You can't say you love someone and then betray them the way you have Bella and Charlie," Billy told Jacob.

I could actually feel a bit sorry for Billy because I could see and hear how much he was hurt by Jacob's actions. He had raised Jacob to be a better person than he was showing.

"So, what is going to be done about this situation?" Carlisle asked, looking at Sam, then at Billy.

"It was Bella and Dr. Cullen's son who have been attacked. As much as I hate to say it because I do love my son regardless of what he has done, it should be more their decision than anyone's. Do you agree, Sam?" Billy said.

"Dad!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Be silent, Jacob. You brought this on yourself. You will stand up to the consequences like a man, even as you act like a boy," Billy said sadly.

"Yes, as much as I hate to admit it, I do agree that it should be that way," Sam said.

Jacob jumped out of his chair and lunged across the table at Bella. I managed to jerk her quickly out of the way before he could get his hands on her.

I threw him backwards and flew at him. I couldn't believe he dared to attempt to put his hands on her.

"Get off of me you fucking leech! She's mine! She will never be yours! I'm not going to let you kill her!" Jacob screamed.

I had remained calm as I possibly could, but now all I could see was red. I got my hands around Jacob's throat and drug him out of the house. This would be the last time he attacked Bella or anybody else, and I was well within my rights to do so. He had attempted to make a physical attack on my mate. I was free to retaliate, and I did.

I took pleasure in every punch and hit to Jacob's body. Yes, he was strong and even stronger after he phased. Now, it was vampire vs. the wolf. I was beyond insane with anger and rage; he would not survive.

We fought hard. Each time he made an attempt to grab hold of me with his mouth; I was faster and got away. When it was over, almost every bone in his body was broken, fractured, or crushed. He now lay on the cold wet ground fighting for breath. Blood began pooling in his mouth and running out. I must have punctured his lung; I couldn't find it in me to care.

I looked up to see all the men standing on the porch and around the doorsteps. They watched me; and they watched Jacob as he lay dying, but no one moved. After a few minutes, my father came and pulled me away from him; and Billy went to him and knelt down beside him.

"I wish I could understand why you chose to do something so foolish, son. I love you, but you signed your own death warrant in there. You had to know your actions were going to set him off. I wish you luck in your next life, my son," Billy said; then, he got up and turned his back on Jacob, who was basically taking his last breath.

A few more seconds passed, and he was gone. The mutt was dead; and I knew it might be wrong, but I was glad to finally be free of him. He had caused my love enough problems.

I went in search of her and found her in Charlie's arms crying. Charlie looked up and met my gaze, then got Bella's attention; she then reached for me.

I took her in my arms and cradled her against my chest. I kissed her head and face tenderly. She continued to cry, and I just held her.


	10. Chapter 10

Seth POV

Wow, Jacob was gone. It was hard to believe. I could not believe my eyes when he lunged at Bella in front of everyone. With all of us in human form, I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I was wondering if he had gone insane.

We all knew he had loved Bella ever since she came back to Forks, but we all thought it was more of a sisterly type of love. After she started dating Edward, he seemed to get more and more agitated. When we confronted him about it, he told us he was in love with her.

When Edward left, he just knew that was going to be his chance to steal her heart. I knew a lot of people would say that Bella encouraged him. I could see it from that point of view; but yet, I could also see her keeping him at arm's length too. She would give him subtle hints that it wasn't him she was thinking of that way. It was always Edward that was on her mind.

When Edward came back, it was proven even more. Edward and Bella were even more inseparable than they had been to begin with. The thing was, Jacob had not imprinted on Bella; and eventually, even if she had chosen him, he would have left her for his imprint. He was always too stubborn to realize that fact.

Was I saddened for the loss of a brother? Yes. Was I saddened for all the pain he felt? Yes. Do I agree that he brought it on himself? Absolutely, because he refused to listen when Bella would tell him how much she loved Edward. She never made a secret about that fact. I honestly believed with every fiber of my being that Jacob wanted death to find him, and it did.

Sam POV

I find myself surprised that I was taking Jacob's death so easily, especially because it was at the hands of a vampire. I didn't agree with a lot of their kind; and I was distrustful of them, but the Cullens have always proved be a different breed of vamps. They had always adhered to the lines of the treaty. It had been Jacob who broke it from the very start, even though at the time he didn't know what he was doing.

It was my belief that the phasing hit too early; and while his body matured, his mind stayed that of a kid. A willful kid who saw something he wanted and couldn't have it. For a long time, I would admit that I blamed the Cullens for coming back here and causing us to start phasing.

As time passed though, I had to put anger and prejudice aside for the betterment of my people. The Cullens, yes, did technically take the life of a brother; and while that saddens me greatly, I could see it coming. Jacob, by making that lunge at Bella on top of all the things he had already done, begged for death at the hands of Edward Cullen.

I could honestly see where Edward was coming from. Bella was his mate, and he was defending her. I would have done the same for my Emily. So did I blame Edward for killing Jacob? No, I didn't. Do I think that Bella led him on? No, because like everyone else, I saw that she tried to keep him at arm's length while trying to be friends with him and make him happy. Jacob wanted the impossible to happen, and it was driving Jake to near insanity. His young mind just couldn't take it, and he finally snapped.

Would I miss my brother? Of course, who didn't miss their loved ones? I was glad to know though that Jacob was no longer suffering. He was at peace now. I believed he would have only gotten worse as time went on, so his death, while sad, was a blessing.

Charlie POV

Wow, Jacob was a werewolf, and the Cullens were all vampires. I was finding myself taking that information rather calmly. I was even wondering what that might be like. I was really curious to know what their life had been like. Maybe Carlisle would be willing to tell me about their life, now that the secret was out.

I was sad because Jacob was dead. But if Edward hadn't moved Bella out of his reach, she would have been dead; and I couldn't take that. I knew it sounded odd for a father to say, but I found it easier to give her up to vampirism than I could to literal and eternal death. With her being a vampire, I knew she would be somewhat alive and happy. She would never get sick, and she wouldn't grow old; and she would always be loved by Edward and his family. Who knew, maybe I could be happy as a vampire myself. I wondered what Carlisle would say about that. I would have to ask him.

Bella POV

So Jacob was gone now and for some reason, I didn't feel the loss. I guessed maybe that was because my friend Jacob had died a long time ago, when he phased for the first time. Jacob wasn't really Jacob after that, and I accepted it. I do mourn the loss of that Jacob and the good times that we had. I was glad that he was out of his misery, and Edward and I could find our happiness without worrying what trouble he was going to cause for us.

Carlisle POV

The loss of a life was sad no matter whom it maybe. I guessed that was the doctor in me. I hated that his death had to come at the hands of Edward, but he made a very bad move when he lunged at Bella. I would be honest and say that if Edward had not been faster than me, it would have come at my own hand. Bella was one of my daughters, even though it was not official yet.


	11. Chapter 11

Billy POV

It was hard to believe my son was dead; I would miss him a lot. I honestly think he had gone insane; the pressure of phasing had been too much for him, and he snapped. I was in shock as I watched him lunge for Bella. I knew the moment he had done it; it would mean his death. As much as I would miss him, I could accept it knowing he wouldn't suffer anymore.

I knew that seemed wrong to say, but it was no less true. He had no self-control. When you lost that, you lost who you were; and you hurt the people who were closest to you. I knew without a doubt that had he gotten his hands on Bella, he would have hurt her or perhaps even killed her. I was honestly glad Edward was able to move her out of the way so quickly. Losing Bella would have killed Charlie.

It was agreed that the pack and I would go back to La Push, where we would mourn Jacob's death; then afterward, we would meet again and discuss updating the treaty. It was time, past time, because soon all of the elders would be gone, and young ones would take our place. It was always better to be prepared.

Days Later.....

Carlisle POV

A lot had happened in the last few days. One of the biggest surprises came when Charlie Swan called me and asked if he could come and talk to me and my family. The topic of the conversation was what surprised me the most. He wanted to get to know each one of us and learn how we came to be what we were.

I think the whole family was shocked as well, although they never let it show. We all sat down, and each one took a turn in telling him how they had come to be a vampire and how they felt about it. When it was over, he asked to talk to me alone; and I agreed.

"Have you ever been fishing, Carlisle?" he asked me.

"A time or two, but not in many, many years, Charlie," I replied smiling.

"Well, what do you say? You want to go with me this Saturday? We can go out on my boat, and we can talk without being disturbed," he said.

"I think that's a fine idea, Charlie; thank you for the invitation. I look forward to it," I told him.

We shook hands, and then he was gone. I asked Edward what his thoughts were afterward.

"He wants to discuss with you the finer points of becoming a vampire, dad. I think he might be considering the life for himself, now that he knows what we are; and that Bella is planning to be changed," Edward explained.

"Why do you think he's doing that?" I asked.

"Well he's lonely and he knows Bella and I are soon going to be married. He thinks maybe if he changes too that he won't have to give her up," he said.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"What were his thoughts while we were all talking tonight?" I asked.

"Overall, his thoughts were full of astonishment and a lot of admiration for you and even a bit of envy too," he explained with a small smirk.

"He found it astonishing that you have such control over your vampiric nature that you could be what are and do what you do. He admires you for having that. He envies you because of the dynamic of the family you have created for yourself and that stems from the loneliness he feels," Edward said.

"It's not just loneliness, Edward; he feels despair as well. He feels immense love for Bella and I detected another kind of love as well. Did you pick up any thoughts of anything else?" Jasper said as he joined our conversation.

"Yes, I got the thought that he is still very much in love with Bella's mother. She was his first love and apparently has been his only love," Edward said.

"Hmmm, I find that interesting. It seems Bella was made for this life from what I have seen; maybe Charlie is where she gets it from. You must admit, it would be a lot safer for him to be changed than to leave him human, now that he knows our secret," I told them.

Both boys nodded in agreement.

"He's already pretty much decided he wants to become one of us. I saw it a little while ago when I was out hunting," Alice said as she walked up and wrapped herself around Jasper.

"I guess that's what you meant when you said he wants to discuss the finer points of our lifestyle," I told Edward.

He nodded, and then the four of us joined the rest of the family in the living room. I asked the family's opinions on Charlie's changing, should he definitely decide this was what he wanted.

We talked about it for a long time; and we all agreed that we would accept him, and it would be for the best. It would be hard having two newborns to contend with, but we would manage and make the best of it.

Charlie POV

Hearing about each of the Cullens was very interesting. I could hardly wait to spend the day with Carlisle discussing some of the key points of being a vampire.

I had already decided that this was pretty much something I wanted to do. At least this way, I wouldn't be alone after Bella got married and I wouldn't have to really give her up.

I certainly understood Edward a lot better now than I did. As much as I hated him at one time, I knew now how wrong I was about him. He truly loved Bella and wanted to do whatever was best for her.

He saved my daughter's life when he moved her away from Jake's grasp. That boy would have killed my baby right in front of me, and I couldn't take that. I didn't hate Jake; I felt sorry for him. He was disturbed in his head, and his soul had turned dark. He was sick, and there was no cure. I saw his death as merciful.

Sam POV

I was surprised this was happening, but I was glad in a way. It showed we were growing as a tribe as a whole; I thought to myself as we made our way to a meeting with the Cullens to make a new treaty.

They had proven time and again that they were trustworthy, and we had a lot of common goals in the way we looked at things. They believed in preserving human life as much as we did, even if they did it in a slightly different way. At least, they didn't try to force a human to become like them. Either the human was already nearing death, or the human made the conscious decision to become like them, as we have found out first with Bella and now Charlie.

That was an odd conversation between us, the Cullens, and Charlie. I never figured Charlie would choose that for himself. I guessed though, it was only logical since he knew that Bella had chosen it for herself.

We made it to the clearing where we all agreed to meet. The Cullens, Charlie, and Bella were already there. We took time to phase back into human form before we revealed ourselves.

We walked through the trees and stood facing the Cullens, who were the first to speak.

"Thank you for coming to meet with us," Carlisle said.

"It is time that we amend the treaty. You and your family have proven yourselves worthy of our trust, time and again," I told him.

"Thank you, Sam. I know it hasn't been easy to go against your nature to hate our kind. I am grateful you have been able to put your natural instinct to hate and be prejudiced aside. It means a great deal to me and my family and, of course, my future family," he said gesturing to Charlie and Bella with his head.

"So the amendment to the treaty is this: You are still to stay off our land, unless we meet in advance and discuss it. You are free to use your own judgment about whom you change and whom you don't, as long as it is not done out of malice. Only if it is necessary or they choose it for themselves is it allowed. You will take full responsibility for any newborns you create and make sure they don't harm anyone. As long as you abide by that, then we have no problem; and you can live here as long as you choose to do so," I said.

"We agree, and we thank you for your willingness to do this and to trust us. Of course, we will take full responsibility for any newborn we create and will continue, as we always have, to look out for the good people of Forks," Carlisle said.

"Very well, we will part ways. Charlie, I will leave it to you to explain everything to Billy, if you haven't already," I said, and then I turned to walk back into the trees. I phased and was gone with the pack on my heels.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella POV

I was so shocked and surprised when Charlie told me he had decided to become a vampire. I was happy about the fact that he now knew, and we would start a new chapter in our lives together. I wouldn't have to feel guilty about leaving him behind, and I knew he would be taken care of.

I couldn't say how much I loved Edward and his whole family. Not only had they accepted me, but they had accepted my father as well and were welcoming him into the vampire fold. Now the only one left was my mom, but at least she had Phil.

Edward and I had finally had some normalcy in our lives for the past two weeks again. Alice and I had been working on the wedding plans. It was going to be beautiful. There had only been one major snag, but we had managed to handle that with basically no problem. In fact, that was where I was headed to now. We had some details to work out.

When I got there, Edward was just coming down the stairs. Damn, he looked so good; I could just run over and attack him. Crap, where did that feeling come from? I mean, yeah, I wanted him all the time, but never so suddenly; and I had never felt so aggressive.

He smiled when he saw me and came over to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Good morning again, love," he said before he kissed me.

Before he knew what happened or me either, I had attacked him. I jumped up and wrapped my body around his. I locked my arms and legs around him in a vice grip and kissed him hungrily with all the passion I had in me until I had to break for air.

"Good morning again to you too," I said.

"Bella, are feeling alright, honey?" he asked shocked at my actions.

"I feel fine; better than fine actually. Why do you ask?" I answered.

"You attacked me, baby. In the literal sense, I have no problem with it, of course, but it is just so out of character for you. I find it highly erotic and exciting," Edward told me.

"Good, let's go up to your room before I have to get started for the day working on our wedding plans with Alice," I told him.

Edward smiled and turned around and started back up the stairs. Once we were in his room, I began stripping his clothes off of him as quickly as I could.

"Bella sweetheart, slow down, love; I'm not going anywhere. I'm really surprised you are so worked up after last night," he said as he took my shirt off and kissed my neck, collarbones, and down to my breasts.

"I can't help it; I just need you and want you so badly right here and now. I can't explain it. It's nothing like I've ever felt before; it is so much more intense," I told him.

"I am a very willing participant at any time you feel the need, love; I'm here," he said.

We continued to strip each other down; and once we were both naked, he held me up against his bedroom door. I was already soaked and so ready for him.

"No waiting, Edward. I need to feel you, now!" I told him.

"Mmm, Bella, you are driving me insane with wanting you. You are too beautiful and so sexy like this," he told me and pushed inside me.

We both groaned quietly as our bodies clung to each other as we had sex, hot, passionate, lust driven sex.

"Bella, Bella, Bellllla, ohhhh yeah, baby, you feel so good. I love being inside you," Edward whispered against my neck as he nibbled on the spot under my ear.

A gush of hot liquid poured out of me onto his hard length making us both moan.

The pressure and need in both of us had worked up to point of being frenzied. He turned and walked us over to the bed. He unwrapped me from around him and put me on my feet. He leaned me over the bed with my ass sticking out.

"Spread your legs open more, angel," he told me.

I did as he said; and a second later, I felt him entering my pussy from behind. He put one arm around my chest, across my breasts and kept one hand on my hip. He pulled me back to him and began pounding into me.

Edward POV

As I held Bella against me and pounded into her, I realized we had never done it like this before. It was quite erotic and exciting to take her like this.

I felt the tingling sensation in my stomach and knew I wasn't far from my climax; I could tell from the way Bella's walls were clenching around my cock that she wasn't either.

"Harder, Edward! I'm coming! Aghhhhhhhhh!" she screamed.

I could feel her warm juices pouring out of her. I pushed her against the bed and grabbed onto her hips and finished us both off by plunging into her as deeply as I could and releasing everything I had into her.

"Ughhhhh! Bella! Fuuuuuuck, that felt so damn good," I told her as I bent over her and left a trail of kisses along her spine.

I was shocked when she attacked me like she had done downstairs. We arrived in our room, well my room, but it might as well be ours. She then tore at my clothes trying to get them off as quickly as possible. Damn, if she wasn't doing a pretty good job of it too. You would have thought she was taking on some of my vampire traits already. I knew that wasn't remotely possible though; I was no longer feeling bad about turning her, now. I knew it was something she wanted and now she got to have her dad with her as he was going to be changed too.

That was a shock within itself; I was glad about it though. I knew that was really the only major thing that Bella disliked about changing. The fact that she had to leave her father behind or at least that she couldn't share our secret with him.

After we came back to our senses, we dressed and kissed; then, we went back downstairs. Alice was there waiting for Bella with a huge grin on her face. I knew probably the whole house knew what had just happened. So be it, was all I had to say. I had listened to all of them for decades, so now it was their turn to put up with hearing Bella and me.

Bella went to the fridge and started digging around in it, looking for a snack. She looked like she was deep in thought.

"Something wrong, my love?" I asked her.

"No, not really, babe; I am hungry, but I don't see anything I want is all," she answered.

"What would you like? I will be more than happy to go out and get it for you," I told her.

"Ummm, I would like some BBQ chips, Doritos, a Snickers bar, some cheddar cheese sauce to dip the Snickers bar in, and a Mellow Yellow to drink," she said.

"Ewwwwwwwwww, Bella that's just gross, even for a human to eat," Alice said.

"Well, I'm sorry you find my food choices so unappealing, but it's what I want," Bella snapped.

Alice looked shocked; Bella had never snapped at her before. As a matter of fact, she had never given in so easily to me before when I wanted to buy her something and that included food. Now here it was twice within a few days of each other that she had let me buy her things and not fussed about it. If a vampire could have a heart attack, I would be having one right now.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean it to be insulting or anything," Alice said referring to her comment.

"I know, Alice. I'm sorry that I was so snappy just now. I don't know what came over me. Forgive me, please?" Bella said looking truly upset for having acted the way she did.

"It's alright, Bella; and, of course, I forgive you. We all have our moments once in awhile," Alice said.

"Edward, something is truly different about Bella. First, she attacks you, and then she snaps at me. Why do you suppose that is?" Alice asked me in her mind.

I gave a subtle shrug of my shoulders before turning to Bella, who was now sitting at the table looking through a book that had fabric samples in it.

"Okay, well I am off to get the things you asked for, love. I will return shortly. Other than those things, is there anything else I can get you?" I asked her.

She smiled and shook her head no. I bent down and kissed her, then left. I went to the grocery store and got a large bag of BBQ chips, Doritos, a large jar of cheese sauce, and the biggest pack of Snickers they had. Lastly, I got a case of Mellow Yellow in the can and put it in the cart. I rolled it to the front of the store and got in line without even paying attention to whom the checker was.

"Well good morning, Edward," Jessica said in greeting to me.

She had a huge smile on her face when she saw I was alone.

"Good, he's alone this morning. I wonder who he is buying all this junk food for. It certainly is a weird combination of items," she thought.

"So where's Bella this morning?" she asked trying to keep the excitement out of her voice that Bella was not with me.

Well, that little bubble was about to be burst; I thought as I looked back at her with a smile before I answered her question.

"She's back at the house. She and Alice are working on some of the details for our wedding," I said and watched the smile fall from her face.

Apparently, she wasn't pleased about being reminded that Bella was in fact my fiancé. That was her problem, not mine. I just wanted to hurry up and get back to Bella.

"What's with the weird food choices? This is a strange combination; like something you would get for someone who is pregnant," she said with a wicked gleam in her eye.

I rolled my eyes and motioned with my hand for her to hurry up.

"You never can tell about any of the women in my house, Jessica. I am just doing as I was asked is all. I don't ask my mother and sisters or Bella, for that matter, why they want something. I just get it when they ask me to do so," I told her.

"I know your mom can't have children so perhaps one of your sisters or even Bella is expecting and just hasn't told you yet," she commented.

I knew she was fishing for gossip, and I wasn't about to give her any leverage to use against any of us.

"Jessica, I know what it is you are doing, and it is not going to work. Just hurry up and give me my total so I can pay and be gone; or perhaps you'd like to explain to my mother and sisters why it took so long to get the things they asked for," I said.

"Well excuse me for just being friendly and a bit curious," she retorted.

She finally got finished; and I paid, and then made my way back home.

Alice POV

Bella and I were working on the wedding details. Edward had been gone for a good 15 to 20 minutes. I no sooner thought about what was taking him so long, when Bella asked me how long he had been gone herself.

"He's been gone a maximum of about 20 minutes. Why do you ask, Bella?" I said.

"I was just curious. I'm starving, and he isn't usually gone this long. You know the way he drives; he could have been gone and back four times already," she said.

"Well, today is Saturday, so perhaps he ran up on one of Charlie's men and is having to drive more slowly than normal. He will be home soon, don't worry," I told her.

"Yeah, but you would have seen it if that had happened, wouldn't you?" she asked.

Edward was right; Bella was far too perceptive for her own good, as well as ours. If she was this observant now, I could only imagine what she was going to be like once she was changed. Edward or no one else would stand a chance of putting anything over on her.

Bella POV

I was so freaking hungry. Edward needs to use his vampire speed and hurry the hell up. Why was I so impatient and snappy today? I don't get it at all. I attacked Edward like some hormone filled Jezebel; and then I snapped at Alice for making a simple statement, like she had committed a crime. I was just so out of sorts; normally, there was only one reason for that.

"Alice, what's today's date?" I asked.

"It's the 20th. Why do you ask?" she answered.

The 20th! Oh my God! I began to calculate in my head. I was nearly two weeks late having my period. I was supposed to have started the day after Jacob died. No! No way could I be pregnant. It was just sheer stress from trying to get over all that drama Jacob caused and the excitement of the wedding and trying to get ready for it.

Alice gasped as her eyes cleared. I knew she had experienced a vision.


	13. Chapter 13

Alice POV

I saw Bella in a vision, and her stomach was rounded like she had a basketball under her shirt. She was pregnant! Oh my God, we were going to have a new baby in the family! Yes!

I didn't think much of it when she asked me about the date. But when she told me about being late for getting her period, I saw it in my vision; and it all came together. That was why she attacked Edward, snapped at me, and sent Edward to get that weird combination of food for her. She was already having cravings.

"Oh my goodness," I thought in the words of Shirley Temple. I wonder what Edward will have to say about this.

Bella POV

Alice and I sat at the table and neither of us said a word for a minute, and then I couldn't stand it anymore; I had to know what she saw.

"Tell me, Alice. What did you see just now?" I asked.

"Um, well, I think I know why you attacked Edward when you saw him and why you snapped at me and why you asked for all that food, Bella," she answered.

"Ok, well, tell me, so I can stop freaking out," I told her.

"I'll tell you, but I don't think it will stop you from freaking out. You are pregnant, Bella. I saw you; your belly was huge and round. You looked happy, and that was it," she told me.

In a flash, Esme and Rosalie were in the kitchen with us.

"Did I hear you right, Alice? That our Bella here is going to be a momma?" Rosalie asked smiling.

"That's what I saw in my vision, anyway. I suppose so, Rose," Alice said.

"Bella! Oh my sweet girl, you're gonna make me a grandma! I love you so much!" Esme said, hugging me.

I was still in shock, but I smiled and hoped Alice's vision wasn't wrong.

"Alice, is it too soon for it to show up on a test?" I asked.

"No, it is definitely not too soon. Most likely this baby is half vampire because you're already experiencing hormone changes and having cravings. You should check with Carlisle though," she said.

"Did I hear my name being called?" Carlisle said as he entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, I was just telling Bella that she needs to talk to you about the fact that she is showing signs of being pregnant," Alice answered.

"She's what?" Edward said as he walked in.

"Edward, I think I'm pregnant. Alice had a vision of me with a huge rounded out belly. She thinks that is why I attacked you as soon as I got here this morning and why I snapped at her and why I wanted all that food. I'm still hungry by the way," I said calmly.

"Uh, um, sure, sweetheart, sorry it took me so long; Jessica was working this morning, and that was the only line they had open," he said.

I followed him over to the counter, and he set everything out for me. I started with the BBQ chips, and when I had eaten half the bag, I swapped to Doritos and did the same. I was eating a Snickers bar when Emmett and Jasper came in from wherever they had been.

"Edward, what the hell is she eating?" Emmett asked.

"And why is feeling somewhat aroused while she's eating it?" Jasper asked.

"Because you fool, that's what happens when a woman gets pregnant. They eat weird stuff, and it gives them an almost orgasmic feeling," Rosalie answered.

I smiled and kept eating.

"Bella, our baby sister, is going to have a baby?" Emmett asked smiling.

"That has not yet been determined by the regular methods; but Alice saw a vision, so I'm guessing she is," Carlisle answered.

"Love, when you are finished, would you let Carlisle give you a test? It will need to be a blood test since those are more accurate than anything else," Edward asked.

"Of course, honey. I want to know too, for sure," I told him.

He smiled; and I hoped that meant he would be happy, if in fact I was pregnant.

I finished up eating and followed Carlisle upstairs, where he took out some equipment and drew some blood from me.

"I will just run this down to the hospital really quick; and when I get back, I'll give you the results. If it turns out that you are pregnant, we will need to get everything set up here; so I can keep an eye on you and the baby, as you progress," Carlisle told me, and I nodded.

Afterward, we went back downstairs. Edward was waiting on me and took me in his arms.

"How do you feel, love?" he asked and kissed me tenderly.

"I feel great. How do you feel about being a daddy?" I asked.

"A little scared, but mostly just happy as long as you are happy and healthy," he told me.

We kissed; and then Alice and I got back to work, while we waited for my test results to come back.

Carlisle took my blood and went to the hospital. Rosalie and Esme went outside to Esme's flower garden and I bet were chatting about how wonderful it would be having a baby in the house while they worked. Everyone seemed to be so excited about it. Emmett and Jasper played on the Xbox. Edward had sat down at his piano and was composing a new song.

It didn't take too long before Carlisle was back. He smiled when he came into the kitchen.

"Well am I really pregnant, Carlisle?" I asked.

Everyone had followed him from the living room; and Rose and Esme had come in from outside to find out with Edward and I, if we were going to be parents or not.

"Bella, Edward, I am happy to report to you that you are in fact going to be parents," he said; he was still smiling, but even bigger.

I was shocked, but so happy. Edward picked me up in his arms and started twirling around the room with me and putting kisses wherever he could reach. It made me giggle.

"Oh my Bella, you are the best fiancé, soon to be wife and mother, in the whole world! You make me the happiest, most proud man, soon to be husband and father ever! I love you so much Isabella Marie Swan, soon to be Cullen," he said.

"I love you too, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen; now stop twirling me before I hurl all over you," I told him.

"Oops, sorry I got a little carried away. Aw Bella, we are going to have such a beautiful baby. I'm happier than I can even tell you; and I can't wait to meet out son or daughter, but hopefully daughter," he told me.

"We are having a boy, and he will look just like you," I told him, as he set me on the floor.

"Bets! Everyone place your bets on what sex baby Cullen will turn out to be!" Emmett joked.

"I say boy; and that is what it's going to be, and that's final," I said laughing at Emmett's silliness.

"What do you say, Alice?" Jasper asked.

"I agree with Bella; I say boy," she answered.

"Alright, I never bet against my wife. I say 500 bucks on it being a boy," Jasper said looking at Emmett.

"What do you say Edward?" Emmett asked.

"I vote that we will have a girl," he said with his eyes twinkling.

"I say girl too. You waited so long about having sex; your swimmers are probably a little weak," Emmett said, jokingly.

Edward busted out laughing and lightly punched Emmett in the shoulder.

"Men, what do they know? It's definitely a boy. Mothers just know these things," Esme said.

"You all know that it's the father, who determines the sex of the baby; don't you?" Carlisle asked smiling.

"We will see," Esme said giggling.

"I can hardly wait to meet my new niece," Emmett said, as he walked away to go back to playing Xbox.

The rest of the day, we all hung out together and worked on our different projects. When it got close to dinnertime, Edward drove me home and Alice followed us in my truck. I was kind of glad in a way because it chose to die on the way home. If I had been going home alone and it had died leaving me stranded, Edward would have flipped out.

"I'm sorry Bella, but it looks like it is new car time. I don't foresee Rose being able to fix it," Alice said, as we all climbed back in the Volvo.

"I will miss it, but it's all right. I would have had to get a new car anyway, for when the baby comes," I said.

"So does this mean I get to buy you a new car now, without you having a fit?" Edward asked, as he kissed the back of my hand.

"Yes, I suppose so. You spoil me entirely too much, though." I told him.

"Baby, you haven't seen anything yet; just wait until our baby gets here," he said, as we pulled up to my dad's house.

Charlie wasn't home when we got there, so I used my key to open the door. Edward and Alice stayed until Charlie got home. They kept him entertained while I made us dinner. Edward and I were going to tell him the news after dinner was over.


	14. Chapter 14

Charlie POV

So many things have changed, and more changes were coming. I found out that the Cullen family was vampires; and my daughter had not only known this the whole time, but she planned to join them after being married to Edward.

I found out that she knew Jacob was a shape shifter, and his tribe was natural enemies of the Cullen family. At least that explained why there was so much tension between Bella and me, when I would try to push her to choose Jake over Edward.

I found out the hard way that Jacob wasn't as good a choice for her as I once thought. I found out there was a lot about the Cullen family that I didn't know. My fishing trip with Carlisle had been truly enlightening. I had really enjoyed it and Carlisle too as well.

Flashback...

"So what would you like to know, Charlie? I'll be glad to explain anything you might find confusing about our way of life since you are considering joining us," Carlisle told me.

"I am not confused about anything really; I am just fascinated by it all. You have lived for over three centuries, and you've managed to create quite a unique family for yourself and them. I mean, you've got five perpetual teenagers, and you're about to add a sixth one. You and Esme are not much older than them in human ears, yet they all think of you as their parents. It's just all so surreal to me," I told him.

"I see what you mean; and I assure you it's not always easy, but I really wouldn't trade it for anything. They are all my family; and I love them, Bella included. She truly brought Edward out of his shell and gave him new life, a completely whole new reason to live," Carlisle said.

"How do you think I will fit in? In human years, I will be the oldest of everyone; but yet, you have many more years of growth and wisdom on me. I will admit that sort of intimidates me, as much as I hate to admit it," I said with a grin.

"I can see how you would feel that way; but there's no need to because I am actually looking forward to having another emotionally, as well as physically, mature adult around. I know the kids will listen to you out of respect, even though you will be new to our world. You still have a lot of experience for them to learn from in the human world. I think you will fit in just fine. I have no worries about that," Carlisle said, assuring me.

That made me feel really good, and it solidified my decision to be changed. I was tired of this mundane life and wanted something different; becoming a vampire would certainly be different.

Carlisle and I spent almost all day fishing and talking. I could tell we had a lot in common in the way we saw life. I knew I would most likely loose Billy as a best friend; but I could see I would be gaining a new one, and I was glad for it. I knew in my heart it wasn't really Billy's fault for the way Jacob had turned out, but yet a part of me did blame him. I could feel myself already pulling away from that friendship and leaning toward the one I was forming with Carlisle.

End Flashback...

When I got home from work, I noticed Edward's car in the driveway, but not Bella's truck. I found that odd. Edward usually was adamant about driving everywhere they went.

When I opened the front door, I heard the tinkling bell-like laughter of Alice coming from the kitchen. I went in that direction and found Bella, Alice, and Edward all together.

"Hi, kids," I greeted them.

"Hi, dad," Bella replied.

"What's up, Charlie?" Alice asked.

Edward smiled and nodded in silent acknowledgment as he continued to help Bella make dinner.

"Where's your truck, Bells? I noticed it wasn't here when I pulled in," I asked her.

"No, it died on the way home. It's beyond repair," she told me.

"Ah, new car time huh?" I asked with a grin.

I knew Bella had been dreading the day when she would have to replace the old beast with a new vehicle. Edward was smirking; and, of course, Bella noticed.

"Edward, if you know what is good for you, you will take that smirk off your face right now," Bella said, annoyance flashing in her eyes.

Alice giggled; and Edward tried to look contrite, but wasn't too successful. I would say this was something he had been looking forward to. One thing I could say for him was that he did love to lavish Bella with expensive gifts. I wouldn't tell her this, but I think deep down she really liked it.

Alice POV

It was so funny when Bella talked to Edward like that. The fragile little human standing up to her vampire boyfriend with such ferocity was very entertaining.

When Bella had dinner ready, she and Charlie sat down to eat. Edward and I sat and talked to them while they ate. We all talked about Charlie becoming a vampire. He asked Edward and me lots of questions about our way of life. We answered them honestly; I could see our honesty and frankness were something he appreciated.

I could also see that he would be very happy with being a vampire. One because he was choosing this life for himself and two because he knew he wouldn't be losing Bella, but gaining a whole new family.

Speaking of family, Bella decided that after dinner would be time to tell Charlie that she and Edward were making him a grandpa. After dinner was over, I told Bella I would clean the kitchen and do the dishes while she and Edward talked to Charlie.

Bella POV

I was excited, but really nervous to tell Charlie that I was pregnant. I wasn't sure how he was going to take the news. I knew he was going to be shocked, but I wasn't sure if he was going to be happy or furious. I was hoping for happy.

"Dad, um, Edward and I have something to tell you," I said nervously.

"Ok, sit down, let's hear it," he replied.

We all sat down on the couch together. Edward could tell how nervous I was and held my hand. It did bring me some measure of comfort.

"Well, you know we are getting married soon, and you and I both will be joining the vampire world. I know that is a lot of changes, but there is one more that you don't know about yet," I told him.

I watched his face as a look of wariness came into his eyes. He stayed quiet though, so I took it as a sign to continue.

"Dad, the other change is that I am pregnant!" I exclaimed excitedly.

Edward and I carefully watched his expression change going from wary to instantly shocked, then to anger; and then tears could be seen forming in his eyes, but not falling. He leaned up and propped his elbows on his knees and dropped his head.

I wasn't sure what that meant, so I looked to Edward, who gave my hand a slight squeeze and a tiny smile appeared on his lips; I assumed from something that Charlie was thinking.

After a considerable amount of silence, Charlie looked up at us; and then he smiled.

"I'm really gonna be a grandpa?" he asked in a voice that sounded as if he was trying to not to choke.

I nodded, as I sat beside Edward and squeezed his hands in mine. Good thing I couldn't hurt him because I was squeezing as hard as I could.

"Aw, come here, honey," he said, opening his arms wide.

I leaned over and he pulled me to him. He hugged me tight and then just held me for a long moment and placed a kiss on the top of my head. After that, he let me go; and he got up and went over to Edward. Edward had stood up; Charlie stuck out his hand for Edward to shake it.

"Congratulations, son; you're a lucky man to be gaining my baby girl's hand in marriage and having her make you a father nearly all at once," he said.

Edward took his hand and shook it; then, Charlie pulled Edward into a manly embrace, and they hugged each other.

"I am sorry, Edward, for all the bad things I have thought about you and hard feelings I have harbored against you. I truly didn't know what a really great young man Bella was choosing. She's done a good job in choosing a husband and father for herself and her child. I am honored to be your father-in-law, to be a grandfather to your child, and also to be joining your family as a vampire soon," he said.

"Thank you, Charlie. I share your honor in all of those things. I do realize how fortunate I am to have Bella's love and devotion as a mate. I look forward to the birth of our child, as well as having you as my father-in-law; I am also happy about you joining our vampire family too," Edward replied.

I was so thankful for how everything had turned out. Charlie was happy about my marriage to Edward, the birth of our baby, and becoming a vampire. Now, I just had to deal with my mother.


	15. Chapter 15

Renee POV

It had been quite awhile since I had been to Forks; I thought to myself as I packed my suitcases. I wondered if it had changed any, but it probably hadn't.

I wondered if Charlie was as nervous about me visiting as I was. I was looking forward to seeing him though and meeting all of the Cullen family. From what I had heard and from meeting Edward, my baby girl landed herself quite a catch. I did wish she would wait a little while before actually getting married, but she was young and in love. I knew she was also quite different than I was at her age.

I swear she was born all grown up, for as mature as she acted. Edward, I could tell was a good match for her though. He acted as if the world revolved around Bella. I was glad to know he was so devoted to her and made her happy. It would be nice to find that for myself. I really thought I had when I met Phil, but I guess I was wrong.

I was still not over the shock of finding out about his affair with that woman; it hurt so badly. I guessed maybe it was my penance for abandoning Charlie all those years ago. He was a good husband and a good father. He worked hard and did his best to provide for Bella and me. In looking back, I was too young to appreciate those things back then. I had begun to realize now, what a great gift I threw away. Oh well, no sense in worrying about it now. This was Bella's time to shine, and I was going to be there for her while she celebrated her marriage and began her new life. I was not going to let her know the pain I was in. It would be very selfish of me to bring her down, when she should be nothing but happy.

After I finished packing everything I could possibly take with me, I left a note for Phil; I told him that once I was settled I would send for the rest of my things. He knew I wouldn't be coming back here anymore, until it was time to sign the papers finalizing our divorce.

I was thinking; if all went well, I might just stay in Forks. Maybe this time around, I would like it better, even with all the rain.

Bella POV

"Alice, I am so nervous about telling my mother I am pregnant. Please tell me she's not going to be mad and throw a fit," I said as she, Edward, and I waited for mom's plane to land.

"Bella, she's absolutely not going to be mad. She will be shocked, but not mad," Alice said.

I didn't know why, but I was getting a feeling Alice and Edward were keeping something from me. They both insisted on coming with me to meet my mother, and they had been acting weird all morning.

I had wanted to ask them about it, but yet all I wanted to do was focus on telling my mom the news of my pregnancy. I was so nervous, more nervous than I was when I told Charlie. I knew how my mom always wanted me to wait a lot longer than she did about getting married and having a family right away. Oh well, it was too late now; and I was glad I hadn't listened to her. Edward was the love of my life; we were having a baby; and I was beyond thrilled. I knew people would talk, but I just didn't care.

Finally, we heard the announcement of mom's plane arrival and went to the gate to meet her. Edward saw her first and got her attention.

She smiled, but I noticed it didn't reach her eyes. Something was wrong, and I knew it. I now knew that Edward and Alice knew it too and that was why they had been acting weird all morning.

I went to her and pulled her into a tight hug and told her how much I had missed her and loved her.

"I have missed you too, honey. I am so glad to be here to celebrate with you. You've got yourself such a fine young man. I know he will always love you and take care of you," she said, her voice was beginning to crack.

I saw a nervous look pass between Edward and Alice; it set off even more butterflies in my stomach. I was going to get to the bottom of this and very soon.

"Well, why don't we get your luggage and get on the road, huh?" Alice said, putting her arm around my mom's shoulder.

"That sounds great; I am a bit tired after that long trip," my mom replied, as she let Alice direct her steps toward the baggage claim.

Edward had gone ahead of us and was waiting when we got there.

"Just point out which ones are yours, and I will get them for you, Renee," Edward told her.

"Thank you, Edward; I brought probably everything I own. I couldn't make up my mind about anything," she explained.

"No worries, Renee; my sister here, is the shopping diva of the Northwest Pacific region. I'm sure she will be more than happy to help you sort through everything you have. Be forewarned though, she will probably convince you to throw half of it away; just so she can talk you into going to buy a bunch of new things," Edward said with a grin.

"I haven't once heard you complain, dear brother; when I come back from shopping with Bella and all the new clothes she has," Alice retorted.

"No, and you won't hear me complain, either. I am always thrilled to see a Bella fashion show. It's always very pleasing to the senses," he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and giggled, as Edward and Alice bantered back and forth. Mom giggled too, but it was so fake. Something was seriously wrong; I would be finding out what was going on with her, but I would wait until we were in the car and on our way back to Forks.

Edward got all of her luggage; and she wasn't kidding, when she said she had brought everything with her. That struck me as very strange. Why would she bring all of her clothes for just a short visit? I was getting more nervous by the second. I tried to catch Edward and Alice's gazes, but they were purposely avoiding me.

Once we were in the car and pulling away from the airport, I began searching for answers.

"Alright mom, spill it. Don't pretend you don't know what I am talking about either. I know you, and I know something is wrong; there's no point in trying to deny it," I said.

She looked at me surprised, and then she looked defeated.

"You know me too well, sweetie. I thought that I would be able to fool you, but unfortunately you inherited my perceptiveness. I really wish you'd let me wait until after you get married, before I tell you everything. I don't want you under my dark cloud, when this is supposed to be the happiest time in your life," she said.

"Spill it, now, mom," I told her, and she broke down into sobs.

"It's been awful, Bella. I don't know why it happened, but it did; and I wish I could understand, but I can't," she said.

"What do you mean, mom? What's happened since Edward and I came to visit you?" I asked.

Alice, who was sitting in the back seat with her, put her arms around her and hugged my mom.

"It's Phil, h-he ch-cheated on me with some bimbo he met at one of his away games. I was sick with a stomach virus and couldn't go with him. He hadn't called me after the game or all day the next day. He hadn't sent any text messages either. I waited until late that night and called him. He answered, but he acted like he was annoyed that I called. I asked him what was wrong, but he said that nothing was wrong. That he was just tired and ready to go to bed. I was about to ask him when he would be coming home, when I heard a female voice in the background asking him who he was talking to. It sounded like she was right next to the phone. I started asking him questions about it, and he told me we'd talk about it when he got home and hung up," she said.

She leaned on Alice, who was doing her best to comfort my mother. It hurt me to see her so unhappy. Edward couldn't read my mind, but he could read me; he reached out and caressed my leg. At any other time, I would get excited by it and attack him, but I knew he didn't mean it like that. It was a gesture to try and comfort me; I loved him so much.

"So what happens now, mom? What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Well, Phil came home a day and a half later, and we discussed it. He told me he didn't love me anymore, and he wanted out of our marriage. I told him that it was fine, so he said he would have the divorce papers drawn up. I get all of my personal belongings, my car, and a few items of furniture that I have that belonged to your Gran. I brought all my personal things with me. I was going to find a motel to stay at; then, once we sign the papers and the divorce is final, I will go back and get my car and furniture. I want to give living in Forks another try. Maybe this time around, I will like it better since I am older and more settled," she explained.

"I'm sorry, mom. I don't really know what to say," I told her.

Angry did not even begin to describe what I was feeling for Phil right now; I was seeing red. He had better hope I never saw him again; he would regret it.

"Renee, you are not going to stay at some lousy motel. You are more than welcome to stay with us. We have plenty of room and it will give you more time to see Bella and spend time with her and us," Alice said.

"Thank you dear, but I couldn't impose on your family like that. I will be fine at a motel, or maybe Charlie will let me crash on the sofa. I'm sure there will be nights when Bella will stay over at your house; and on those nights, I could sleep in her room," mom told us.

"Renee, you wouldn't be imposing. Our mother wouldn't allow us to let you stay in a motel, when we have several guest rooms available to use. I know she will insist on you staying with us; it will be fine," Alice said.

"Well, we will see about it once we get there," mom said.

The rest of the drive was mostly quiet. Only my mom's sniffles broke the silence once in awhile. Alice comforted her the best way she could, while Edward silently comforted me with his gentle touch.


	16. Chapter 16

Charlie POV

I was so nervous, but I was as excited as a school boy to know Renee, my one and only true love, was coming for a visit. I wished; however, it was more than that. I wished by some miracle she would be coming back to me for good. No matter though, I would just be happy to see her while she was here.

I had taken the day off, so I could spend it with her and Bella. For one day, at least, we would be a complete family again; and I planned on making the most of it.

Alice POV

I felt really bad for Renee and Bella. It was so sad to see a marriage break apart, but as they say....every dark cloud has a silver lining. Maybe, just maybe, with some help from heaven above and Jasper and the rest of our family, the silver lining in Renee's cloud would be the brightest one anyone had ever seen.

We dropped Bella and Renee off at Charlie's. Renee was going to stay there until Edward and I had a chance to talk to the family about her staying with us. We were on our way home, when I got a vision.

"Do you really think that can happen, Alice," Edward asked me, having seen the vision in my mind.

"I think it can. It would be great for the two of them, and Bella would be ecstatic if it came to be," I said.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens next," Edward stated.

We got home and explained to our family what was going on with Renee and talked about her staying with us for a while.

"Of course, dear, you did the right thing. We will have to be careful, but I think it will be fine; and who knows, maybe Charlie will ask her to stay with him once he finds out about what's happened. I know he still loves her with all his heart," Esme said.

"We need to make preparations just in case, though. I'm not sure how things are going to work out yet. No decisions have been made so far," I told her.

The rest of the family was in agreement; and we got busy getting everything in order, in case Renee did wind up staying with us.

Renee POV

Gosh, nothing had changed since I left years ago. I would have wondered why that was, if I didn't know Charlie the way I did. He never was one to worry about decorating a house; all he cared about was that it was clean. I couldn't believe he had never met anyone and remarried though. I found myself wondering if there was any significance to that. Maybe, it was just me being hopeful; not that I understood that either.

"It's good to see you again, Ren," he said, using the pet name he gave me shortly after we started dating.

"Thanks, it's good to see you too. This is better than being at the hospital because Bella got hurt," I said.

"That's for sure," he replied.

"Well, come on in and have a seat. I'm sure you're tired after that long trip. Do you need or want anything? I'm not sure what's in the kitchen, but I'm sure Bella can find something. She took over the house and shopping when she came to live with me, so she knows more about what's in there than I do," he told me with a smile.

For some reason, I found such peace and comfort in his smile. I had been afraid things would be awkward between us, but they weren't. He seemed as glad to see me as I was him.

"Thanks, but I'm okay, other than being a bit tired from the trip. You're looking well; how are you?" I asked.

"I'm doing okay, can't complain. Bells takes good care of me," he answered.

"Yeah, she is good at that. She did a good job of taking care of me for a long time," I said, agreeing with him.

Bella had gone upstairs to give her dad and I time to talk. It was nice to be able to reconnect with Charlie. We talked and laughed together for a while, and then Bella rejoined us.

"So mom, have you decided where you are going to stay? Edward just sent me a text. They have one of the guest rooms all prepared for you," Bella asked.

"You mean you're not going to stay here?" Charlie asked.

"Well, I didn't want to impose on you and Bella. I was going to stay at a motel nearby, but the Cullens offered to let me stay with them," I explained.

"Well, you're more than welcome to stay here, if you want to. You can have my room, and I will take the couch," he offered.

"That's very sweet; thank you, Charlie. I think I will take you up on that," I told him.

He smiled, and I smiled in return. Bella called Edward and told him I would be staying here with her and Charlie. It made me happy that Charlie wanted me to stay with him.

Bella POV

I could scarcely believe what I saw happening. My mom and dad were sitting down, laughing and talking together for the first time in years. He had actually asked her to stay here with us. I had always known he never got over her and had always wanted her to come back to him. Maybe if things worked out between them, instead of being angry at Phil, I just might thank him. I would love to see my parents get back together and be happy with each other.

We had a fun day together. We drove up to Port Angeles and went out to lunch at a little restaurant called Bella Italia. We also did a little sight-seeing and window shopping. The downtown mural and fountain had gotten a face lift recently and we stopped by to take a look at it.

It was so nice to feel like a family again. Mom and dad were getting along great and I only wished it could have been like this when I was a child.

Once back home, I cooked for all of us and Edward came over. We had a good time; when it got late, Edward seemingly made his way home, which meant he went straight up to my room and waited on me to get there. We lay together on my bed and listened as my mom and dad talked like they hadn't talked in years.

Alice POV

Oh my goodness! It actually happened. Charlie asked Renee to stay with him. One vision down and several to go, and I so hoped they would all come to pass. Bella and Charlie would be so happy.

Okay, now down to the real business. Today, Renee, Bella, Esme, Rose, and I were all going shopping. The wedding was only two days away, and we had got to get a few last minute items; and Bella still had to tell Renee about the baby. I think she might have had at least a clue already, though.

Last night, when we were about to sit down to dinner, Bella jumped up and ran to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth. I made an excuse for her, and Edward followed her.

So far, there hadn't been a whole lot of sickness for Bella. The few times she had been sick were bad ones.

"Bella, is there something you need or want to tell me?" Renee asked, as we sat down for lunch.

"Well, yes, as a matter of fact there is, mom. I was going to tell you about it when you got here, but I could tell something was wrong; and I knew what I had to say could wait," she answered.

"I'm here now; and I'm much better, so let's hear it," Renee said.

I took a deep breath and smiled at her.

"Mom, you know how much I love Edward and how much he loves me. We know we are meant for each other and will always be together. That alone is enough for us, but now we have even more reason to love each other and rejoice in it. I am very happy to share with you the news of the upcoming birth or your grandchild," she said calmly.

We all watched for Renee's reaction to the news. I smiled when I saw that in fact I had been right. Tears formed in her eyes, as she reached for Bella and pulled her into a hug.

"My baby is going to have a baby. I'm gonna be Nana Ren. Oh sweetie, that is wonderful news! I'm so happy for you and Edward," she said.

Bella smiled even bigger and hugged her mother tightly to her. After a few minutes and a few tears and sniffles, they parted. Bella visibly relaxed after seeing for herself Renee's reaction to the news of the baby.

We had a great day shopping and just had fun; it was evening before we made it home. Bella and Renee were both tired and wanted to relax. Charlie was at home when we got there; he had ordered pizza and had set the table for them. It was sweet and was well-received by both women. The rest of us made our way home, as well, to be with our own men.


	17. Chapter 17

Alice POV

I didn't think this day would ever get here; I had been working my butt off, trying to get everything ready for this wedding. Bella had mostly let me have my way, but she hadn't gotten to see the full effect of the decorations yet. I wanted it to be a surprise, when she walked down the aisle. We were having it in the backyard because I foresaw that it would be a perfect day to have it outside. We had curtains of white roses and freesias hanging over the designated wedding area. The seating was log benches with the backs made out of hardened twisted vines that had been intertwined. Along the aisle were more freesias and roses, and Edward was now waiting impatiently under the beautifully flowered arch. He had only been waiting for his true love for almost a hundred years, and I wouldn't have a clue why he would be impatient for this moment to happen. Although at the moment, I think he had spaced off into la-la land.

Bella wasn't in much better shape; I thought I was going to have to hold her back from running to him a moment ago. I finally got her calmed down, so I could finish up the final touches on her hair. She was wearing an up-do with tiny tendrils of hair framing her face. She was a vision of loveliness in her A-line satin white wedding gown. It had over-the-shoulder lace cap sleeves and a square neckline with embroidery and beading over the bodice and lower section of the gown.

I was wearing a shiny iridescent purple gown embellished with AB crystals, and my bouquet had different shades of purple and pink that went with my gown perfectly. Bella's bouquet was white roses and freesias formed in a beautiful cascading shape.

I hoped I had remembered everything; Esme had helped me with the reception, and she assured me that everything was set up and ready to go. The table centerpieces consisted of purple, pink, and blue flowers and helped bring some color to the mostly white décor. But that is what Bella wanted; she wanted simple. She just didn't realize all that I could do with white. Bella had chosen a three-tier white cake with purple and lavender roses. The topper was two swans with their necks intertwined. Swans mated for life, and I knew my brother had found his mate for life.

We were almost ready to begin the ceremony, and I double checked Bella to make sure that she had everything in place. Her borrowed item was a pearl necklace, earrings, and bracelet set that Esme had let her borrow; and they could be considered as old too. Her something old was her engagement ring. Her blue, black, and purple garter was her something blue; and her wedding dress was her something new. We had all our bases covered, and now it was time for them to begin their journey.

Edward POV

Today was the day all my dreams came true and I got to marry the love of my existence. There were no words to describe how much that thrilled me.

It was only a few more minutes that my vision of Bella walking toward me would become reality. I knew without a doubt that she would be the most beautiful bride in the history of the world.

Until I heard the music begin, I must have been completely lost in my own thoughts to have not realized that it was time for me to see my love. I looked up, and Alice was first to walk down the aisle; her dress glittered and shown, just like her personality. Then, there was my love on the arm of her father making her way to me. She was even lovelier than I imagined she would be.

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears; her face held a breathtaking smile. If I could have shed tears, I would have. Soon, she was beside me; and Charlie was kissing her cheek and placing her hand in my own.

We stood before the minister and shared our vows with each other and all our friends and family, then came my favorite part. The kiss was the thing I looked forward to the most, as far as the wedding went. I would be kissing Bella for the first time as my wife.

Bella POV

Kissing Edward, for the first time as my husband, had my heart racing and my blood feeling like liquid fire in my veins. I wanted so badly to skip the reception and go right to the honeymoon.

I knew it sounded silly, considering how many times we had made love; and we even had a baby on the way, but I couldn't help it. I just couldn't get enough of Edward, my husband. Oh, I got chills just saying it. Damn these hormones! They were making me crazy.

I wanted Edward all the time. Good thing he was a vampire and didn't get tired. Now that we were married and I didn't have to be apart from him, he had better look out. He thought I was sex-crazed before we actually had sex and even more so after we had sex; now that I was pregnant, it was even worse. I was like a nymphomaniac or a crack addict wanting their next hit, before they come down off their last high.

"You look so beautiful today, angel," Edward told me as we danced to our first song.

"Thank you; and you look quite delicious yourself, Mr. Cullen," I replied looking up at him.

"Bella! Your voice and eyes, you're horny as hell right now; aren't you?" he asked.

"Edward, if it wouldn't hurt Alice's feelings, I would drag you out of here so fast that even your head would be spinning; and I would have my wicked way with you," I answered.

"Damn, honey, you can't say shit like that to me. Not with a room full of our friends and family surrounding us; you will make me give them a show they would never forget," he told me.

"I wouldn't mind, if you wouldn't," I replied.

"Behave yourself for a short while longer. Then, when we are alone, you can do anything to me that you want; I swear," he promised.

"Only a little while longer, and then you are all mine; and just let me say, it's a very good thing you have super human strength and stamina; you are certainly going to need it," I told him.

Edward POV

Holy shit, I had never seen Bella so sexually aggressive before. She had me so damn hard; I thought I was going to burst right through my tuxedo pants.

I wasn't the only one who felt the waves of lust rolling off of her either. Not only could my whole family hear our every word, Jasper could feel her emotions from across the room.

"Damn bro, little sister is giving off serious fuck-me vibes. I can feel it over here across the room. I hope you ate your vampire Wheaties this morning. I have a feeling you are certainly going to need them, when she gets you alone. Where the hell is Alice?" Jasper thought.

I had to hold back a laugh about his vampire Wheaties comment. He needn't worry; I would hold up just fine. Bella was still human, after all; now, after she is changed would be a whole other story.

Bella and I took turns dancing with each member of our families. It brought a smile to mine and Bella's faces to see her parents getting on so well. Charlie was so happy Renee was here. Bella hoped they would work things out; I hoped so too for her sake.

Throughout the day, I think a million pictures were taken. I was looking forward to sitting down with Bella and looking at them, once they were all developed. Even more than that, I was looking forward to filling out the book for our baby.

Luckily for Bella, she hadn't been very sick; she was already showing a little bit, but not to human eyes. I was not sure how much longer that would last though. Because of that, we were getting ready to leave Forks. We would be moving to Virginia right after our honeymoon. A house had already been bought and was being worked on now.

It amazed me how quickly and efficiently my mother got things done with seemingly no trouble.

Charlie POV

"Well Ren, our little girl is all grown up and married now. Does that mean we are getting old?" I asked Renee as we danced.

"Yes, she is and going to have a baby of her own. I think in one way that we are too young to be grandparents, but then again look at Carlisle and Esme. They look younger than we do; I wonder if they feel old," she replied smiling.

It was nice to see her smile; Bella looked so much like her. I loved having her in my arms again; I never wanted to let her go.

"Charlie, tonight, when we go back to your house, I need to tell you something," she said.

Her eyes spoke volumes that her mouth did not. I wouldn't press her to tell me why she was sad. She and Bella were the same; they would only talk when they were good and ready.

"Okay, no problem. Are you alright, Ren? You have been so different from normal since you've been here," I told her.

"I'm fine, Charlie; I just need to talk to you and then make some decisions," she answered.

I nodded and then leaned down and kissed her forehead. I wasn't usually the one to show outward signs of affection, but I just felt she needed it.

The rest of the reception was good and too soon it was time for Edward and Bella to leave to go on their honeymoon.


	18. Chapter 18

Edward POV

At last! I had my exquisite bride all to myself and no one around to interrupt.

I chose to bring Bella to our private retreat in Montana. It was a huge log cabin type house surrounded by acres upon acres of woods and plentiful wildlife. It was beautiful; and we had built it ourselves.

"Oh my goodness, Edward, this place is absolutely gorgeous!" Bella exclaimed, as I stepped over the threshold with her in my arms.

"Thank you, it's one of our favorite places to come to when we need to get away from everything. We built the house ourselves from foundation up," I explained.

"So Esme designed it, and the rest of you helped her build it?" she asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. Tomorrow, if we make it out of bed, I will show you around the outside," I told her smiling.

"Sounds good, but we might have to postpone that idea. I'm not sure when I will be through with you enough to let you get dressed," she told me.

I chuckled, but I could see from her raised eyebrows that she was dead serious. Hmmm, this would no doubt be interesting. I swear; if I didn't think it was impossible, my little vixen of a wife seemed to be getting vampire traits early. Maybe I should talk to Carlisle about that.

Bella reached up and began kissing me under my jaw line, right up to my ear; and that cut off any lucid thoughts I might have had. Feeling her warm wet tongue on my skin immediately brought my attention back to the really big problem in my pants.

"Bella, hang on tight, my love; I am going to get us upstairs rather quickly," I told her, my voice low and husky enough that even I heard the sex dripping from it.

Oh yeah, it was going to be a really long night. At vampire speed, I ran Bella up the stairs to the room that was mine. Once we were there, I placed her on her feet.

"Bella love, why don't you take some time for a human moment, while I go back down and get our luggage? I will be right back," I told her.

I needed a minute to get myself under control. Bella's aggressiveness was triggering my own, and I wanted to make sure I wasn't going to hurt her or our baby. I would die without them. I got the luggage and made my way back upstairs at a human pace, just to give myself the extra minutes to make sure I was in fact in control.

When I got back to our room and walked in, I was stopped dead in my tracks by the vision in front of me.

Bella was in the middle of our bed, completely nude except for the sheet draped over her. She had taken her hair down, and it was fluffed out around her shoulders. The sheet was draped across her abdomen, but she had left part of one breast visible as well as one leg and hip. She was leaning on one arm and the bare leg bent and laid over the covered one. I met her gaze and almost came in my pants right then. It was pure predator looking at its prey; I suddenly felt like our roles were reversed.

I just stood there taking it all in. I had to swallow the overflow of venom that was being produced. I wanted to go to her; and on the other hand, I wanted to run. Just looking at Bella was doing crazy things to my body and mind.

"Come here, Edward. We are alone, and you are all mine. I've been patient, and now I'm through waiting," she said, her voice smooth and seductive.

I would swear she was dazzling me, as she so often accused me of doing. I felt like I had no choice, but to do as she said. I went to her and climbed on the bed. Before I could blink, she had ripped open my shirt and pants. Both were falling off of me. Shit, where did that come from? How did she do that? Next thing I knew, I was underneath her and she was on top of me licking and kissing my neck. She was like one of the big cats I liked to eat. Now, I knew that I had to talk to Carlisle. I was actually scared of my reaction to her aggressiveness, but I didn't let Bella to know it. I just went along with whatever she wanted, hoping I could keep myself under control.

Alice POV

Oh my! Poor Edward, he was going to have one hell of a wedding night. Bella was going to blow his mind. He probably wouldn't be the same when they came back. Bless his heart; I, like Jasper, hoped he had indeed eaten his vampire Wheaties this morning. For some reason, Bella was showing vampire mating traits, and she was definitely still human. I hated to interrupt their time, but he needed to know what was going on. If I didn't, things were not going to go well.

Edward POV

Bella had me pinned underneath her. She wasn't hurting me, but her actions were just making me so nervous. I was so afraid I would respond to her the way I would if she too were a vampire, and I would hurt her and our child.

While I was contemplating what I should do, my phone buzzed. I hoped like hell it was Alice interrupting for once.

"Bella, my love, my phone is buzzing. It could be important, so I need to get it, okay?" I said.

I looked up and her eyes were black. Fuck, please let that be Alice. Bella slowly released me, and I got up and got my phone; it was Alice.

Bella is showing vampire mating traits. Be very careful and don't lose control of yourself. Love A.

I read it and sent one back.

Thanks for the warning, sis. What the hell is happening? Why is she like this? Love E

I set the phone aside where I could reach it, if I needed to; and I turned my attention back to Bella. She was now calm and looking scared.

"Edward, what is happening to me? Why am I feeling and acting so strangely?" she asked.

I could hear the fear and confusion in her voice. My heart broke thinking about how scared she must be.

"Bella, honey, for some reason, you are showing vampire mating traits. I don't know why, but I promise everything is going to be okay. We can go ahead and have a nice honeymoon, but we just have to be careful. Your actions will trigger my own, if I am not vigilant. If I forget for one second that you are not yet a vampire, I could hurt you and our child. I don't want to do that," I explained.

"Hold me, please," she asked; tears were forming in her eyes.

I crawled up beside her. We snuggled under the covers, and I held her for a while. After an hour had passed, I looked down at her. Her eyes were closed, but I could tell she was not asleep. I stroked her cheek with the back of my fingers. She opened them and looked up at me.

Bella POV

Damn, where was all this aggression coming from? Where the hell did I get the speed and strength to rip Edward's clothes off and pin him under me. He was stunned; I could feel it rolling off of him in waves. It only empowered me; I was hungry for him, and I was going to have him. However, when his phone rang and he left me to answer it, I was able to get myself under control and think rationally.

I couldn't believe what I had done. I didn't understand where all that aggression was coming from. I was so glad Alice had interrupted us for once. I would never forgive myself, if I had done something to hurt my child by inadvertently triggering Edward's vampire instincts. He would have never forgiven himself either.

I was glad we took a break and gave ourselves time to calm down. I did want to have a nice honeymoon.

"Will you kiss me, Edward?" I asked him, looking up at him.

I needed his touch and reassurance that we would be okay. His beautiful, crooked smile came across his face.

"I would be most happy to do so, my love," he said, as he leaned down to capture my lips with his.

He kissed me tenderly and slowly. I responded, but without getting out of control. In my head, I could hear a voice growling low, wanting me to turn aggressive again and claim my mate. I had to ignore it, and I would get it under control. Edward and I kissed until I had to break for air, then he moved down my cheek and traced my jaw line with his lips until he reached my neck.

"Ugh! Oh Edward!" I cried out.

Edward POV

I pulled back and looked at Bella when she cried out. I had to make sure I hadn't hurt her.

"What is it, angel? Did I hurt you?" I asked.

"No, no you're fine, I-I felt the baby. He moved!" she exclaimed.

I smiled and looked down at her belly. It looked as if it had grown since we left the wedding. I put my hand on the top of it, and sure enough I could feel some slight movement coming from inside her. It thrilled me. I kissed her then with as much passion as I could.

I then kissed down her stomach and stopped to kiss the medium sized bump that was there.

"Hello baby, I just want to let you know that I'm your daddy. I can't wait to meet you and just so you know, you have the most beautiful angel for a mommy waiting to meet you too," I said.

I kissed my way back up to her mouth, where I ravished her lips some more. We broke apart so she could breathe. She was smiling, and her skin was glowing. I got to thinking about her showing signs of aggression and wondered if she wasn't onto something about her being pregnant with a boy. Males did tend to show more outward aggression than females. I decided to share this with her.

Bella POV

His sweet words and the gesture of talking to our unborn child had tears building in my eyes. It was just so sweet and so Edward. I loved him so much. Then, when he told me his theories about my aggression, I couldn't help but respond.

"Are you serious? You think that could be why I acted like that because I really am pregnant with a baby boy?" I asked.

"Yes, angel, I do. It all makes sense. Ever since you became pregnant, I have done some research online. Even though it was on humans, I have found some really interesting facts.

"Tell me," I said.

"Well, I found that males grow physically slower than females, and females mature emotionally faster than males. The boys show more aggression than girls, but girls are more cunning than males," he told me.

"It may just be the fact that the baby is slowly changing your molecular make-up and you are showing vampire traits. The need to claim one's mate will bring out the aggressiveness in a vampire. I have to make sure that I am careful with you at all times. I would be devastated if I hurt you or the baby.

"Wow! That's a lot to think about," I said.

"I don't know for sure, but it's a possible scenario. We will talk to Carlisle when we get back. He will probably be able to tell us more," he told me.

I could hardly wait to find out more about my baby; but now, I was ready to get down to business.

"Edward, make love to me, slowly, passionately, and tenderly," I told him.

"With pleasure, my love," he responded.


	19. Chapter 19

Edward POV

"Edward, make love to me, slowly, passionately, and tenderly," Bella said.

"With pleasure, my love," I said before I settled myself over Bella and kissed her deeply.

I kept replaying her request over and over again in my head as a reminder to be gentle with her. She responded and reacted to my touch and to my kisses as she always did. Her heart raced, and her blood rushed through her veins. Her body became warmer to the touch; and I loved how it felt under my hands, as they roamed freely over her.

"Yes, oh yesss!" she hissed.

Knowing I was pleasing her, did indescribable things to my own body; it always did. Knowing exactly what she loved, I kissed the underside of her jaw line and up to her ear.

I sucked the lobe into my mouth and gently nibbled on it; I just barely scraped it with my teeth, which caused her to gasp and her arousal to pool between her legs.

"Edward! Oh Edward, again!" she cried.

I did it again, only this time I moved down her neck repeating the action over and over again.

"Ugh! What are you doing to me? Don't stop!" she said.

I had to smile as I came to the hollow of her throat. I flattened out my tongue and licked her there.

Ughhhhhhhh, mmmmmmm, ohhhh yesss, more," she pleaded.

I worked up to the other ear only to repeat my actions on that side. I was taking my time to savor the taste of her skin. She tasted so sweet, better than anything I had ever tasted. I could taste her arousal in the air, and I reveled in it.

Bella POV

Everything that Edward did to me was driving me crazy and making me want him even more. I loved the feel of his teeth on my tender flesh. I think it was the danger factor of it that made me want it so much. I knew he loved me though and would never hurt me.

This was better than any of the other times we had been together. I would never forget this, even after I was changed. I made that promise to myself.

Edward made love to my collarbones with his mouth. He caressed them with his tongue, sucked on them with his lips and scraped across them ever so gently with his teeth. No words were adequate enough to describe how it made me feel.

Edward kissed down my chest and captured my nipple in his mouth, and then he opened his mouth wider and took in as much of my whole breast as he could. I felt my juices pouring out of me.

"Ummm, fuck, Bella, you taste so damn good. You are more beautiful than I have words to tell you," he said, while moving over to my other breast.

"Aghhhhhhhh, Edward! Suck harder, baby!" I cried out to him.

"Bella, I need more of you, angel. I need to drink from you. I need so badly to taste that sweet nectar pouring from your hot, wet pussy. Can I have it, love? Will you open your legs and let me quench my thirst for you?" he asked, as he looked deeply into my eyes.

"Yes, you can have me, any part of me you want; just don't stop making me feel this way," I told him.

"Never, my love. I'll always make sure you feel good," he said; as he began kissing down my body.

Edward POV

The smell of Bella's arousal was driving me mad with want. Even the smell of her blood didn't compare to the scent of her arousal. She was so sexy and beautiful when she moaned because of the pleasure I was giving her. I would never tire of that. I would never get enough of her, period.

Once I was settled between her creamy thighs, I dived right in with my tongue. I used it to lick and flick her clit.

"Agh! Agh! Ugh! Yes! S-suck on my clit!" she cried.

I took her clit between my lips and sucked hard, making her fall over the edge of an orgasm. She buried her fingers in my hair and pushed my face harder against her drenched pussy.

"UGHHHHHHHH! Edward! Oh fuck! Fuck me! Fuck me with your fingers!" she ordered.

I was only too happy to oblige her wishes. I carefully slipped two fingers into her small, tight tunnel and gently pumped them in and out of her.

Her orgasm was perfect; I think that was when Bella was at her most beautiful. I wasn't going to be able to hold off much longer. I needed her; I needed to feel her hot, walls surrounding me as I plunged deeply inside her over and over again.

"S-so, ugh, good! Yes, oh yes! Oh baby, yeah! I'm going to come again!" she cried.

"Fuck, baby, I need to be inside you! I need to feel you around me. I want to bury my long, thick, hard cock in you and fuck you so hard," I told her.

"Yes! Mmmm! Ughhhhhhh! Now! Edward fuck me, noooooowwwww!" she screamed, as she came.

As quickly as I could without doing any damage, I was back on top of her and inside her. I buried my cock to the hilt and reveled in the wet warmth that now surrounded me.

I pumped in and out at a moderate pace. I could feel the intensity building each time I pushed in. It felt so good; I could have died right then, and I would have been a happy man.

"Bella! Oh Bella! Fuck! I love you, baby. I love making love to you and fucking you. You feel so good," I cried out to her.

"I love you too, Edward. I need you to fuck me harder, please!" she said.

I slowly built up and reset my pace from moderate to pounding into her, as hard as her body could take it. I stayed ever mindful of how much force I could use without hurting her or our child. I worked both of us up into a frenzied pace.

"Bella! Oh fuck! Get ready, love, I'm going to come hard!" I warned her.

I felt like my balls were literally going to explode, if I didn't release soon.

"Edward! Yes! Pleeeeaase! Ughhhh! Give me your cum! I want it! Now! Put it deep inside me!" she screamed.

That did it; those words were what pushed me over the edge. I plunged deep once more and then held us both still while I poured my seed into her body. When I was empty, I carefully let myself down on top of her.

Bella POV

Did I just die and go to heaven? It certainly felt like I had. I now felt like a limp dish rag, as I lay beneath my husband trying to regain my breath.

After a few minutes, Edward moved off of me and took me in his arms. I snuggled against him and placed my head on his chest and an arm across his waist. We stayed silent; it was one of those moments that didn't call for any spoken words. The last thing I remembered was him placing kisses on my head as I drifted off to sleep.

Edward POV

I felt such peace and contentment, as I held my wife in my arms after some of the powerful love making we had ever made. I watched from above her, as she drifted into peaceful slumber. I loved feeling her warm body snuggled against me while she slept. We had been silent for the last little bit. It wasn't one of those awkward silences though. The moment was just so perfect that no words were needed. We could feel how the other one was feeling without it. I held her all night; she didn't even talk in her sleep, and she slept so deep. That made me smile, knowing she was so content with me.


	20. Chapter 20

Charlie POV

I was beat by the time Renee and I made it back to my house. It had been a great day though. We were both happy to know our little girl was happy with the man of her dreams. It was comforting to know she would always be taken care of; even though after she was changed, she would be more than capable of taking care of herself.

Now, there was a more pressing matter at hand to deal with. I was about to find out why Renee had seemed so melancholy ever since she got here.

"Ren, I'm going to go get a beer. Do you want anything from the kitchen?" I asked.

"No, Charlie, I'm fine thanks," she replied.

I went and got a beer and came back and sat down in my recliner. She sat on the end of the couch closest to the recliner.

"You said that you wanted to tell me something, once we were back here. Here we are, Ren; let's hear it," I told her.

"I feel so bad about laying this on you, Charlie; but I don't really have anyone else to turn to. I know we didn't always get along when we were married, but somehow we've managed to remain good friends through the years," she said.

"Yes, that's true. I will always be here for you, Ren. I won't ever abandon you," I told her.

"It's a long story; I'm not sure where to begin," she said, looking at the floor.

"Start from the beginning; that's usually the best place. I'm all ears," I said.

"First, I want to thank you for always being there when I needed you. You need to know my leaving really had nothing to do with you. You were a good husband and father. There was just something about this small town that made me feel like I was suffocating. I had to get away. I'm sorry I hurt you and for the cruel things I said when I left. I didn't really mean any of them," she explained.

"It's alright, Ren; we all say things and do things that we regret later on. I'm more than guilty of it myself," I told her, thinking of how badly I had misjudged Edward.

"I think what they say about things coming back to bite you in the butt is true. I was so awful to you. I took everything that meant anything to you and left. I robbed you of so many years with Bella; and now, here she is all grown up and married off. I shouldn't have done that to you; you didn't deserve it," she told me.

I could see she was really torn up on the inside. Whatever she was toting around inside her was eating her up, and it killed me. Sure, she made some mistakes; but we were human, and we all made them. I sat silently and listened, as she spoke again.

"Karma has certainly turned around on me, Charlie. I realize now, what I had here with you. I was foolish and threw it away. This is not a ploy to get you to feel sorry for me; I don't want that. I just feel like you deserve to know these things," she told me.

Before she could go on, she broke down and sobbed. I was at a loss as to what to do. I did the only thing I could think of; I got up and moved to sit beside her on the couch. I took her in my arms and held her while she cried.

This was tearing me up inside. Renee rarely ever cried; she had always been strong emotionally. I knew she was hurting inside, and I'd give anything to make it better for her.

"I'm sorry, Charlie; but I can't hold all this in anymore. All this hurt and pain and anger is eating me up inside," she said.

"It's okay, Ren; get it out and let it go," I told her.

"It's Phil, we're not together anymore. He cheated on me with some woman he met at one of his away games," she finally told me.

Renee had hurt me when she took Bella and left, no doubt; but I would kill that son of a bitch, if I ever saw him, for hurting her like this. Well I guessed, in a roundabout way, I got at least part of my wish. I just had no idea it would come to me like this.

"I don't know for sure what I'm going to do, as far as something long-term goes; but I was thinking about staying here and maybe giving Forks another try," she said.

Talk about shocked and surprised, you could have knocked me over with a feather. I remained silent for a few minutes, taking in what she had said. I couldn't help but think what her staying would do to my plans. Would she want the same thing as me, for us to get back together and make things work? How would that affect Bella? How would that affect my plans to be changed into a vampire? Could Renee stay human and just go with us wherever, if she didn't want to be changed? Would Carlisle agree to letting Renee join us, if she wanted to? I needed to talk to him and soon.

"What are you thinking, Charlie? If it would make you uncomfortable for me to stay here in Forks, I can go elsewhere," Renee said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"No, Ren, I would be very happy if you stayed here. There are some things that I think I should tell you too, but I'm not sure if you are ready to hear them," I said.

She looked up at me and patted my leg. It was her way of letting me know that I was free to speak my mind.

"Ren, I know you are going to think I am crazy, but do you feel up to going over to the Cullen house with me? I really need to talk to Carlisle, and I'm sure Esme would be happy to sit with you and keep you company. She's a wonderful woman. There have been times I wouldn't have made it, without her being there for Bella. She's pulled my butt out of the fire more times than I can count. When I would do something to anger Bella and she wouldn't talk to me. She would go to Esme, if you weren't available; and Esme would talk to her and get her to see reason," I explained.

"I see; well, let's go then. But let's put some fresh shirts on; my tears have gotten these all wet. Let me go change and freshen up, and I will bring you a shirt back down when I come. It's awfully late; are you sure they will still be up?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. They all are night owls in that house," I told her.

Renee POV

I found it comforting to talk to Charlie; he always was a good listener. He was never one to interrupt when you were trying to say something. He would keep quiet until you were finished, then he would speak his mind.

I also found it strange that he would need to talk to Carlisle Cullen, all of a sudden; but you know, whatever. I went along with him. I had to agree that Esme Cullen was a wonderful woman; it was obvious she loved her husband and children. If I was being honest with myself, she was more of mother to Bella than I had been. Perhaps she could help me sort some of my feelings out. I let this run through my mind as I splashed some water on my face and put on a fresh shirt.

Alice POV

When I had the vision of Charlie and Renee coming over, I told everyone to get prepared.

"Could you tell why they are coming over at this hour?" Carlisle asked.

"All I know is that Charlie needs to talk to you about some things," I told him.

We all went upstairs and dressed in night clothes. I didn't want to make Renee suspicious when she got here.

"Emmett, you and Rose are going to have to keep your activities quiet and under control while the Swans are here. Renee is like Bella; she's extremely perceptive and observant. Don't embarrass me, son," Esme said.

"Aww, come on, mom; I never get to have any fun," he said, as he stomped upstairs.

"And stop stomping, before you stomp holes in my floor and stairs, please. I can ensure that you will be the one to fix them, if you do," she scolded.

A heavy sigh and a mumbled "okay" came from above our heads.

"Jasper, help keep him subdued; don't let him embarrass us or our guests, please," she pleaded.

"No worries, mom. I'll take care of it," Jasper promised.

Shortly after midnight, Charlie was knocking on the door. Carlisle let them in.

"Welcome, Charlie, Renee, please come in and have a seat. Can I offer you some coffee or something?" Esme said.

"Thank you, but nothing for me," Renee said.

"Nothing for me either, Esme, but thank you anyway. I just need to talk to Carlisle, if he has a moment," Charlie said.

"Of course, Charlie, we will go up to my den. Ladies, if you will excuse us," Carlisle said, and then he turned and began walking up the stairs with Charlie following behind him.


	21. Chapter 21

Charlie POV

I was angry when Renee told me about Phil. I was now confused about what to do, and that is why I had to come to see Carlisle.

"I'm sorry to have come so late, Carlisle; but I didn't know what else to do," I told him.

"No problem, Charlie. We're friends and about to be family, and families stick together in times of need," he replied.

"I have an issue that has come up, and I need your input because it involves my impending change," I explained.

"Alright, explain to me the problem; and we will see what we can do to work it out," he said.

I explained to him everything Renee had told me, and I explained how I felt about it.

I still very much wanted to change, but I also wanted Renee and me to reunite, too.

"Am I wanting too much?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so, Charlie. You can't help who you fall in love with. Renee is obviously your one and only love," he said.

"What happens if she doesn't want to be changed or even be around me after I have changed? I don't want her to be left with no protection, if she knows our secret," I explained.

"If that is the case, we will see to it she is protected at all times; Charlie, I assure you," he told me with a smile.

"So do you think we should tell her now or wait awhile?" I asked.

Just then someone knocked on the door.

"Come on in, Alice," Carlisle said.

Alice entered and smiled, while she went to stand by Carlisle's desk.

"What do you see taking place, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

It was weird knowing she could see the future. I was blown away and totally embarrassed, when I found out Edward could read minds. I felt immediately ashamed for all the awful things I had thought and said about him in my head. I knew he had heard them and still he never showed me any disrespect. Talk about killing someone with kindness, which did not even begin to cover it.

"Well, I see that if you tell her right now that she won't believe it. She will think you have lost your mind; but if you wait approximately two weeks, she will believe you then. She and Bella are a lot alike, meaning she's just as perceptive as Bella is. I have seen that inadvertently Edward and I both slip up and do things in front of her that will make her curious. She will be even more observant and start putting two and two together. She will figure some things out on her own, but we will have to come clean to her and finish explaining it," Alice told us.

"So, we wait then. Thank you, Alice. I can see one of the reasons why you are so invaluable to your family," I told her.

"No problem, Charlie. I'm always glad to help," she said.

She walked over and pecked me on the cheek, then did the same to Carlisle and skipped out of the room.

"So I guess that answers your questions, huh?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, it does. I'm glad that I came over and talked to you first. Thanks a lot, Carlisle," I said, getting up from my seat.

Carlisle smiled; and we shook hands, and then made our way back downstairs.

Carlisle POV

Charlie seemed to be a lot more at ease with things after we talked. I could not imagine being in his shoes.

It was obvious he was still very much in love with Renee, but it was just as obvious that he was ready for a change from his everyday mundane life. I really hoped everything worked out for him. I knew Bella would be thrilled to have her parents back together again. I was pretty sure she wouldn't object to them both joining her in eternity as well

Esme POV

I had a feeling what Charlie had come over to talk to Carlisle about, but I wasn't sure. I had a feeling it had to do with his change. I wondered if he was going to go through with it now or not, with this new development in his life.

As I sat and talked with Renee, I became more and more aware that her life was turned upside-down right now. She was looking for something that she would only be able to find with Charlie, and she knew it.

I couldn't stop myself from wondering how this would all play out in the end. I had a feeling that somehow all of our lives were about to get very busy and exciting for quite some time.

How could it not? If we wound up with three adult newborn vampires and one half human and half vampire infant, life would get very interesting. No matter what happened; I was prepared for it. The house in Virginia was almost complete. I had to make a trip down there to check on it next week. Maybe, I could convince Renee to go with me. After all, should she decide to join Charlie in becoming a vampire, I would like to have her input on their likes and dislikes..

Renee POV

The longer I sat and talked with Esme, the more I liked her. I realized in that short amount of time how much she loved and cared for her family. She accepted each of them for whom they were. She didn't hover and suffocate them, like most parents did. She was also very devoted to Carlisle and spoke highly and lovingly of him.

I found myself wishing that when I was through settling things with Phil, that maybe Charlie and I could give our relationship another go of it. Who knew, maybe after all these years that it could work this time around. We were both more mature and knew more about life and ourselves and what we needed and wanted.

For some reason, I found myself feeling that maybe Phil's cheating on me wasn't just a freak out-of-the-blue thing. Maybe, this was Fate giving me a chance to make things right.

Charlie and Carlisle came back downstairs; and shortly afterward, we left and went back to Charlie's.

Once we got there, we changed into our pajamas and got ready for bed. I watched in silence, as Charlie prepared to sleep on the couch. I found myself wishing and wondering if he would be willing to sleep in his room with me. I didn't want to do anything of an intimate nature; I just wanted to feel close to him.

"Charlie?" I asked.

He stopped and looked up at me, as I stood on the bottom step of the staircase.

"Yeah, Ren, what is it?" he asked.

"I-I was wondering if maybe you would want to...eh, you wouldn't...oh, never mind; I'm just being silly. Go on to bed," I said, chickening out of saying what I wanted to.

He came over to me, reached up, and cupped my face with his hands.

I found such comfort in that; it was truly soothing. I felt his strength sinking into me through his fingers. His dark eyes were curious, as they looked up into mine.

"You can ask me anything; you know that," he said.

I smiled because I did know that. I had always known how stable and dependable Charlie always had been. More than that, I could see the love that still burned for me in his eyes as well; and it gave me hope that maybe my coming back here was the right thing to do.

"I was just wondering; if instead of sleeping on that lumpy old couch, you might want to sleep in your nice comfortable bed with me," I told him.

A flash of apprehension flickered in his eyes then, and I saw a flash of what I wanted to think was hope, too.

"It's up to you. If you think it would be awkward or uncomfortable, I understand," I said quietly.

"That couch is awfully lumpy," he said with a smile.

"Well, then why don't you just turn off the lights and join me upstairs? I won't tell on you," I said, teasing him.

He chuckled, and then turned to go turn off all the lights. Once they were off, he took my hand; and we went upstairs together.

That was the best night's sleep I'd had in a long time. I felt safe and secure in his arms, the arms of my one and only real love, Charlie Swan.


	22. Chapter 22

Edward POV

"Belllllllllla," I moaned her name, as she made me come with her delectable mouth for the third time today.

"Mmmm, baby, you taste so very good," she said smiling.

She was always very proud of herself after she had made me come orally. What could I say? My girl had skills, damn good ones. Two minutes of her luscious lips wrapped around my manhood, and I was ready to blow.

"I love seeing you like that, Edward. I love knowing I make you feel as good as you make me feel," she told me.

"Speaking of that, I do believe it is now my turn, Mrs. Cullen," I said, as I rolled on top of her. I kissed her lips chastely, and then moved down her jaw line to her long neck. I just couldn't resist stopping to suck on her pulse point,

"Ugh! Edward!" she cried out, making me smile.

I knew what that did to her. It aroused her and made her clutch at my hard shoulders and biceps. She would rake her finger nails over my skin and it felt incredible.

"Easy, my angel, don't damage your hands," I whispered.

She would get so caught up in her passion, and I was so afraid she would do damage to herself against my stone hard skin.

"Edward! More! Touch me please! N-need to feeeeel you, b-baby," she cried out, as I feasted on her breasts and nipples.

They were getting more and more sensitive to the touch; Bella didn't seem to mind though. It might change, so I was going to enjoy it while I could. I loved it when she wrapped her arms around my head and held me to her like she was doing now.

I used one hand to massage and knead her breast that my mouth was not devouring, and my other hand drifted down to her bare mound.

The day before our wedding, Alice took Bella to the salon and had her get what is called a Brazilian wax; she was soft and smooth to the touch and ultra sensitive. I loved the slick wet feeling under my fingertips.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Edward. Yesssssss. Put your fingers in me and take me! Don't take your mouth away from my breasts either!" she ordered.

If she kept that up, I was going to blow another load before I got my throbbing hard manhood inside of her. Bella had gotten really bold this weekend. She showed a lot of confidence in herself and told me things that she wanted me to do to her. Things that I never dreamed I'd ever hear from her. I was not complaining though; it was hot as hell and turned me on even more. I loved the fact that she let me see this side of her. What I loved even more was the fact that I was the only one who would ever see it.

"Yes! Yes! Oh! Yeah! Ugh! Harder baby! Aghhhhhhh!" Bella screamed, as she came.

I pulled my fingers out of her flowing honey pot to lick and suck all of her sweet juice from my digits. Bella lay beneath me trying to catch her breath, and she was absolutely gorgeous. Her skin glowed with the after-effects of her orgasm, as well as the glow all pregnant women wear.

"You, Mrs. Cullen, are the most exquisitely beautiful creature ever created," I told her, as I lay on top of her and kissed her.

"Mr. Cullen, I disagree with you; because from where I'm at, you fit that bill quite well your own self," she told me, sighing and moaning as I slid slowly and deeply inside her.

"Ahhhhhhh, Bella, my love, you spoil me, angel; and I love you for it," I moaned, as I rocked slowly back and forth inside her tight walls.

So tight and wet and all for me, only for me, I thought as I moved. I kept my strokes slow and pushed in as deep as I could go. I would pause for a few seconds and just let us both feel the sheer pleasure of each other's bodies.

"Mmmmmmmm, I love when you do that, Edward," Bella said.

"What exactly are you talking about, love?" I asked.

"I love you stopping when you are as deep in me as you can get. I love just holding you inside of me. When I'm changed and can better accommodate you, I think I'm going to keep you inside me for a week and not let you go. Do you think you can handle that?" she said.

"Ohhhhh, I have no doubt that I can handle that, love. If it were up to me, I wouldn't have stopped for any reason since we have been here," I replied, as I resumed my pace.

"Not much longer now, and you won't have to; we will both be able to go for days on end. I'm looking forward to that," she said.

I kept our pace slow and loving for as long as I could, but then I just had to come. We would have to leave in a few hours and head back home. I wanted my lovely bride to be as sated as possible before that happened. I picked up my pace and began moving faster until I was pounding into Bella. Her cries were loud and my name fell from her lips numerous times.

"Edward! Oh! Deeper!" she cried.

I put her legs up on my shoulders and leaned over her and gave her all I could without hurting her.

"Fuck, you feel so damn good, Bella. You will never be able to truly know how it makes me feel to make love to you or fuck you!" I told her.

"Edwarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrd!" she screamed as she came.

"Bella! Oh fuck, yeah baby, that's it, love! Take my cock into your hot, wet tight pussy! Aghhh! Yeah! Oh! I'm going to come, baby!" I told her, as I kept pounding.

She came again clamping down around me and squeezing me with her inner muscles. I couldn't have stopped coming, if I had wanted to. I released my seed into her hard and planted it deep. I could have almost sworn that if she hadn't already been pregnant, she would have been after that release.

When I was empty, I let myself settle gently on top of Bella. We kissed, and then I buried my face in her shoulder and neck. I lay there, just breathing her scent and enjoying the closeness we shared.

There was no sound from either of us for the longest time, except for our breathing; and then our child decided he or she was hungry. Bella's stomach growled quite loudly, making her blush from head to toe. It was so adorable on her.

"Well, I would say that was our cue to get up and get moving. Wouldn't you agree with that, love?" I asked Bella.

"Yes, I suppose so. I am quite hungry; I must admit," she said, as she got up and went to the bathroom.

While she was gone, I called and made dinner reservations in town. We would stop on our way back home. After that was done, I began packing our suitcases. Soon we were both dressed and everything was the same as it was when we arrived.

Bella POV

Oh my! I'd had the best honeymoon. Edward had taken me to their retreat in Montana to spend the weekend. It was absolutely beautiful and completely perfect. The house as big as some of those resort type places you see advertised on TV; Esme had done a wonderful job of decorating it and equipping it with some very expensive and up-to-date amenities. Like the huge sauna that was in the master bathroom. Let's just say that the steam of the room wasn't the only thing that made it hot in there. The massage Edward gave me that led up to the steamy sex was near scorching. There go my girly bits getting stirred up again, just thinking about it. Okay, needless to say, but I will anyway; the whole place was more than I could even imagine.

Moving on to what little I saw of the outside, it was just as grand. The gorgeous view of the mountains and the sun rising up over them and spilling into our room was breathtakingly stunning. I loved watching Edward's skin sparkling in the morning sun.

I definitely wanted to come back here at some point, but for now we were on our way back home to Forks.

"Don't worry, angel; when we get into town, we will be going to dinner," Edward told me, when my stomach growled again.

That was so annoying, but I was hungry and so was my little one, so sue me. Once we got back into the city limits, Edward pulled into Applebee's. It was a good thing Edward had made reservations; this place was packed. We got out and went inside. We gave the host our name, and he seated us. Our waiter soon came out and took our drink order and gave us menus to look at.

"Edward, I can't decide what to get; everything looks good, and me and your son are starving," I told him.

"Well, order everything you want and eat what you want of it. What you don't eat, we will have them box it up and take with us, if you like; or we will just leave it here. Whatever makes you and my daughter happy," he said with a smile.

"Edward, are you going to be disappointed if we have boy instead of a girl?" I asked.

"Bella, sweetheart, I don't care either way to be honest. As long you are healthy and our child is healthy, which is more than plenty to make me happy," he replied, as he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it.

Have I said what a magnificent man my husband was? He was absolutely the best. I could hardly wait to meet our son or daughter. I teased him about the sex of our child; but like Edward, it didn't matter to me, as long as my baby was a healthy one.

I looked over the menu again and finally decided on a steak with fries and a house salad with pineapple added to it. I know, I know, those weird cravings again.

The waiter soon delivered it and I ate every bite, then I wanted desert. I looked over the menu and ordered the most scrumptious and decadent looking hot fudge cake that I had ever seen. It was mountainous in size. Edward laughed at my childish delight when the waiter set it in front of me.

I took the first bite and moaned when all the flavors and textures mixed together and melted across my taste buds. I was in heaven.

Edward POV

I loved watching Bella eat; she was so sensuous about it, and I wasn't the only one who thought so. Across the aisle from us, were three college age guys and one older guy. Apparently, from their thoughts that I was hearing, they were enjoying the show. Bella's low moans weren't helping either.

It was really starting to get to me; but I was trying not to let it show on my face, as I heard what one of them thought as Bella slowly licked the spoon she was using.

"Fuuuuuuck, I'd give anything I have to be that spoon right now. I wonder who that guy is? It is her brother, perhaps? No, wait, he can't be her brother, unless there's some incest going on with the way he's watching her," the guy thought.

"Damn it man! That girl is so fucking hot! I wonder where's she's from. Never have seen her around school, maybe she's new. Wonder who coppertop is with her. He must be a friend or something; they look too young to be a committed couple or anything like that. Mmmm, I'll bet she's still untouched. Oh honey, what wouldn't I give to teach you a thing or two," the older guy thought.

I about lost it on that one, but I did good and held it in for now. Bella went on eating unfazed; and I was glad she was not aware of the fact I was trying not to commit murder in the middle of a crowded place.

The thoughts kept coming, but I stayed under control. It was only by a miracle and the fact I didn't want to ruin Bella's dinner. She was happy; and for her, I would gladly suffer through until she was ready to go.

Finally, she was finished. Thank goodness for small miracles, I thought to myself.

"I'm going to go to the ladies' room; and then, if you're ready, we can go, honey," Bella said.

I smiled and got up and assisted her out of the small booth we were in. I just couldn't resist pulling her to me and planting a passionate kiss on her and making her moan for me.

"Why, thank you very much, Mr. Cullen. Ummm, when we get home, I think I want to try an Edward ice cream cone. Would you let me try that, honey? Let me put ice cream and chocolate on you and lick it off?" she asked seductively.

I felt my eyes go pitch black with lust. I had to swallow an extreme amount of venom before I could answer.

"Bella, my love, I think it best that we get out of here and back in the car before this whole place sees more of both us or at least me than they want to. When we are back in the car, I have something to ask you, also," I said smiling.

"Whatever you say, darling. I'm off to the bathroom now; I will be back in a jiffy," she said and turned to go.

Now, time to address some questions from the neighboring table.

"Gentlemen, just so you know; if I were you, I would be very careful what thoughts went through my head in a crowded room. You never know who or what might be listening. I would hate to see one's demise come from such a simple mistake of thinking of another man's wife, no matter how young they look or how untouched she might appear. Do you catch my drift, teach?" I asked looking at the older guy, who was a gym teacher at one of the local schools.

I none to gently clapped him on the shoulder before laying some money in the folder the waiter had brought by and walked out. I did, however, look back through the window where Bella and I had been sitting and saw the four of them sitting there with stunned and pale faces. They were thinking about whom the hell I was and how did I know that they had been thinking about Bella.

I opened the door for Bella and helped her into the car, then went around to my side and got in. Shortly before 10 p.m., we were pulling up to the house in Forks.


	23. Chapter 23

Renee POV

I couldn't get over how close Charlie and I had gotten in the last couple of days. It was amazing, and it was nice. I could honestly see how much he still loved me. I didn't know why I couldn't see it years ago. I was blind, but now I saw he had always loved me and had never stopped. He had let me go because he loved me. He had done it to make me happy because at the time I wanted to be free. I realized now how much I had to make up for.

Charlie POV

I was shocked when Ren had asked me if I wanted to sleep with her. I knew she didn't mean for it to sound intimate, but in my opinion it was. I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to hold her; so of course, I jumped on it. It was the first night since she had left that I slept comfortably and peacefully. I was even more shocked that it had happened again over the last two nights. It seemed we both had found a peace we had been missing; I could feel us both reconnecting. I knew a lot of things still had to be done, but we would get there one step at a time.

Edward POV

It was still hard to believe that I was now a married man and married to the most gorgeous woman on earth. I never wanted to forget what a gift had been bestowed upon me as I looked down at my sleeping angel, who was still wrapped in the covers of our bed.

It was nearly time for her to get up, so we could get ready for our day out together. We were going to do a little shopping and eat out at Bella Italia one last time.

Since I didn't require sleep and hadn't now for many years, I slipped quietly out of her arms and headed downstairs to make her some breakfast. We had a lot to do today, and she and our child needed the extra nutrition.

I heard the alarm clock go off and my love's low moans and groans as she rolled over to my side of the bed to turn it off, just as I set her plate on the table. Before she could get out of bed, I was beside her.

"Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?" I asked her.

"Morning, and yes, I did. I always sleep well when I am in your arms," she replied, while reaching up to pull me to her for our first kiss of the day.

Yummm, her kisses were so sweet. I thought I could live off of them alone sometimes. As we kissed, I felt my need for her growing. I knew we didn't have time, so I pulled away.

"Grrrr, why are you pulling back? You know that makes me angry with you," Bella said.

"Oh my, someone's aggressive this morning," I said, smiling down at her.

She was simply adorable with her new vampiric traits appearing. Carlisle and I talked at great length after Bella had fallen asleep. I explained to him what had happened on our honeymoon. It was his theory that it was the baby who would slowly bring about Bella's change; and she wouldn't wind up being in a lot of pain, and she wouldn't have a hard time adjusting to her new life. I was thrilled to learn those things.

I also learned what had been going on since we had been gone the last two days, and Bella needed to have a talk with both of her parents this afternoon. Boy, was she going to be surprised.

Bella POV

Ugh! I am in no mood to deal with shopping today. I wasn't in the mood to come home last night. I would have much rather stayed in Montana and had Edward all to myself. Oh well, no amount of grouching was going to change it, so I might as well get up and get on with my day,

"I'm sorry for being so grouchy this morning, Edward," I told him, as he kissed me again.

"It's alright, love. I'm quite sure it's not easy being newly pregnant and having your body changing all of a sudden. You're still the center of my world, and nothing will change that," he said.

I hugged him tight and thanked God above for giving me such a gift. He was so good to me, whether I was grouchy or not.

We got out of bed and went downstairs. I ate breakfast and spent some time with our family before getting ready to go shopping. My clothes were becoming too tight, and I needed some new ones. Edward told me while we were in the shower that we needed to go see my mom and dad this afternoon, when we got back in town.

We were soon ready and heading out the door. Going out in public as a married woman was strange, but it made for an interesting day. You know you would think that when the people who you saw occasionally and attended your wedding would get a clue that you were taken, wouldn't you? I guessed some were slower than most.

We happened to run across Mike at the mall.

"Mike, you have about one millisecond to remove your arm from around me or else," I said, as he tried to pull me into his side.

"Damn, chillax Bella, I was only being friendly," he replied.

I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes at him and looking at him like he was a moron.

"You had just better be glad it was me and not Edward correcting you. Had it been him, he would not have even warned you. He would have removed it himself and possibly from your body," I said.

"I just don't get why you'd want to get married while you are so young. That's just weird; people our age just don't do that anymore," he said.

"I love Edward, and he loves me. We wanted to be together as much as we could, so we got married. I don't care what anyone else thinks," I told him.

"I would heed the ladies words if I were you, Newton," Edward said, coming up silently behind him.

Mike jumped and spun around to face Edward like he had been shot. The group that was standing around burst out laughing. Not Mike though, he glared at Edward.

"That was not funny, Cullen," Mike said.

"Then make sure you respect the fact that Bella is now my wife and keep your hands to yourself," Edward replied.

Mike muttered something unintelligible and walked off. We headed into a maternity shop to look for some jeans and tops. We ran into a few more of our previous school classmates, and you could hear them talking about our wedding. It didn't bother me in the least. I was just thrilled to know at the end of the day I would be going home with Edward.

When we were through shopping, we headed over to Bella Italia. We wanted to reminisce a little where we had our sort-of first date. Of course, we got a drooling hostess and waitress, but Edward completely ignored them; and he only had eyes for me. I had my mushroom ravioli and coke, and it was as good as it was the first time I had eaten there. After I was finished eating, we headed to see my mom and dad.

Edward POV

Our shopping trip had passed fairly quickly, and now Bella and I were sitting in our car outside her father's house. I tried all day to mentally prepare myself for Bella's reaction to what was about to happen.

Alice had shown me a vision this morning of what was going to occur when we walked in; but she couldn't see past Bella's reaction, which she was to say the least very surprised.

"Ready, my love?" I asked Bella, while reaching to take her hand.

"Yeah, let's go," she answered.

I took her hand and helped her out of the car, and we walked to Charlie's front door. Bella knocked first, then just opened the door and walked in.

Bella turned to go into the living room, but she had stopped in the doorway. Her heart was beating rapidly, and she was frozen in place. I walked up beside her and put my arms around her and looked to see Charlie and Renee sharing a passionate kiss, just as Alice had shown me.

Bella got herself under control and cleared her throat to alert her parents of our presence.

"Bells, Edward. I- uh- hi guys," Charlie stammered.

"Bella, oh sweetheart, you're home!" Renee exclaimed.

"Yes, we're home, mom, and apparently more things have changed than my address and marital status," Bella replied.

"Oh, you mean that kiss you just saw; yeah, well your father and I need to talk to you about some things," Renee said.

"Come on in, kids, and make yourselves comfortable," Charlie told us.

We went and sat on the couch, while Charlie sat in his recliner and pulled Renee to sit in his lap. I would love to read Bella's mind right now.

We sat down and talked about things that had happened the two days we were gone and about some of the changes coming up. Charlie and Renee explained that they had rediscovered the love they had for each other.

Bella was thrilled about that. She admitted to having been angry with her mother for walking away from her father and breaking up their family.

"I know now how foolish I was, honey; I assure you that I regret it. I can't undo the past, but I can do better in the future. I have promised your dad that I will do better this time around, and I will make you the same promise," Renee told her.

"As long as you and dad are both happy, I am happy. I have always wanted you two to be together again," Bella said.

"Thank you, darling; we are working on it. We talked to Carlisle this morning, Edward; he's going to have your family lawyer get my divorce to Phil pushed through as quickly as possible, so I can be free," Renee said.

"Jenks is the very best there is; our family has used him for years," I replied.

I was now anxious to get home and talk to my family about all that had occurred.

"Well mom, dad, Edward and I are going now; I have had a tiring day shopping. We will see you both later," Bella said getting up and crossing the room to hug her parents.

After our goodbyes had been said, we left and went home.


	24. Chapter 24

Bella POV

Oh my, I could scarcely believe what had taken place in the last few days. I got married and went on my honeymoon, and my parents have reunited. I was finally going to have all my family back together like it always should have been.

I had been angry at my mother for so many years, for walking out on my father. I had never cared for Phil very much while they dated; and I certainly didn't like having him for a step-father, which prompted me to move back to Forks to live with my father. I was so glad I did.

I had to work long and hard to get over being angry at my mother and her irresponsible ways, but eventually I did it. I couldn't say how happy I was that she had seen the error of her ways, and she was working to change them. It made my heart swell with overwhelming happiness to see the light in my father's eyes when he looked at her.

I knew he had never gotten over losing my mother; and therefore, he was resigned to be alone for the rest of his life. I was glad now he wouldn't have to. I knew my mother wasn't aware as of yet, as to what Charlie and I had decided to do. She would hear of it in the coming days though.

I couldn't help but wonder what her response to it would be. I hoped, albeit selfishly that she would choose to join us. If not, I understood; and I would understand should my father change his mind as well. It would not affect my decision. Being as they are back together, I could in good conscience leave them knowing they would have each other. I had made my choices, and I didn't regret them.

Renee POV

I was so glad Bella was happy with everything. I was glad we all could sit down and talk to each other like adults and work things out.

I knew Bella had been angry with me and resented me for taking her away from her father when she was younger. It was foolish of me. I didn't, however, know her anger had been so strong and long lasting. I learned quite a bit about my daughter tonight, and I was very proud of the young woman she had become.

Edward POV

I had a feeling Bella would be pleased with the knowledge that her parents were reconciling their differences and reuniting.

I could see it in her eyes and in her body language as she watched them together while we all talked. I wondered to myself what it would mean for all of us now.

Renee still wasn't aware of quite a few things, and I wondered how she would take them once she did know. It didn't matter to me what happened, as long as Bella and my child were safe and happy first and foremost. Of course, this was not to say that I didn't care what happened to her folks because they were a part of her. Anything that affected her, affected me.

A Few Days Later....

Carlisle had in fact gotten in touch with Jenks and discussed getting Bella's mom's divorce pushed on through. The judge that was overseeing her mom's divorce remembered Carlisle and was only too happy to help out his family. The judge's wife had been very ill; and Carlisle had saved her by finding out what was wrong with her, when other doctors had given up hope and was willing to let her die. The judge sent a message to Carlisle saying how glad he was he could repay the good deed. So now Renee was free from the clutches of Phil and could be at peace.

Phil was none too happy though. He went to jail for acting out in court and had missed a big game. His team manager was so angry that he fired him. Renee was able to get anything she wanted, but she said being free was plenty, and she never wanted to hear from Phil again.

Everyone was over at our house celebrating that news and the reconciliation of her parents. Bella seemed extremely happy about the outcome.

Ah, what a wonderful sight it was to see my wife and our family so happy. No one would ever know what it did to my cold, dead, and unbeating heart. It made me feel alive again to hear Bella's laughter.

I looked around and caught Renee watching Bella. I could see where Bella got her perceptiveness from.

"I wonder if she will always be this happy and in love. I hope so. She deserves the very best of everything life has to offer. I wonder if she is going to college this year," Renee thought to herself; and before I could catch myself, I answered her.

"Yes, she will always be this happy, Renee. You're right; she does deserve all the best that life has to offer, and she will get it," I said.

"We, including Bella, haven't decided if we are going to attend college this year," Alice said.

Everyone stopped and looked at me, then at Alice too. Without realizing it, she had answered a future question that Renee would have asked. I had been so wrapped up in Renee's thoughts that I hadn't been listening to Alice's thoughts. We had both slipped up.

"How did you... Did you just... Oh, my!" Renee said.

"Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag, now," Emmett commented.

"Well, it's apparent all of you know what just happened, except me; so I need one of you, and I don't care which one, to explain it," Renee said, as she looked around the room.

"I'll explain it, Renee," Carlisle volunteered.

He led her to the living room, and we followed. We all sat down and he explained to her what we were and how our gifts worked.

"I'm sure you have questions, feel free to ask them," he said.

"Bella, how long have you known this?" She asked.

"Well, almost as soon as I got to Forks, mom. I'm sorry; I couldn't tell you," Bella answered.

"No, and it's okay, sweetheart; I understand," Renee replied.

"Charlie, I can't believe you want to be changed. Not that I have anything against it, but it just surprises me is all," Renee said.

"Well, when I found out about everything, I didn't know you would be coming back to me; and I didn't want to be alone," he told her.

"Well, now you won't have to be alone anymore. I love you, Charlie; I realize now that I never stopped. I was just young and foolish. I want to be with you now and always; and I want to be a family again with our daughter, grandchild, our son-in-law, and now, our extended family," Renee told him.

"I would like that as well, Ren," he replied.

"So, when do you plan to be changed?" she asked.

"Bella and I had decided to be changed at the same time; until we found out she was pregnant. Now, I'm not sure," he said.

"It could happen most any time you want it to, Charlie. We have some new developments that have happened as well. We have discovered Bella is being changed little by little by the baby she is carrying. When she gives birth, Edward will help her with the final stage of becoming immortal," Carlisle explained.

"So now that I know about everything, do I have the option of changing too?" Renee questioned.

"Of course, Renee," Carlisle answered.

"Well, whenever Charlie is changed is when I want to be changed as well. We'll do it together," Renee said, looking at Charlie.

Charlie POV

Boy, things were changing fast, but I was so happy. I didn't know what I did to get my every wish to come true, but I'd be happy to do it again.

My heart, mind, body, and soul were complete again. I felt so at peace, now. I hadn't felt like this in so very long. I couldn't wait to begin my new journey in life, with the love of my life and new family.


	25. Chapter 25

Judge POV

It was to be able to repay the kindness to the good doctor and his family. No one will ever know how much I appreciated what he did for me by saving my wife. I was honored to help him.

Phil POV

That no good bitch! How could she do this to me? I gave her everything and this was how she repaid me! If she thought she was gonna get away with this, she was so dead wrong. I would make her pay. If she had just kept her nose out of my business and let me be, this would never have happened. No, she had to be one of those meddling, clinging, and nagging wives, always wanting more. Then, after she pisses me off, she went running back to that Podunk, one horse town with her tail tucked between her legs. She left me high and dry, just because I needed some variety. Now, here I sat in jail because of her. It was her fault I got pissed off and then got drunk and mouthed off at the judge when he told me I was divorced, and that bitch could have the say in what she got. Enjoy it now, bitch; one day you would pay and pay dearly.

Edward POV

So now the cat was out of the bag, and Renee was now aware of everything. She dealt with it quite well. I wasn't in the least bit surprised when she asked could she be changed as well. Renee was open to all things new, even a bit strange. Maybe that was why Bella was such a danger magnet. On the other hand, it could be why Bella accepted me so easily. I was truly grateful for the miracle I received. At least now, we could concentrate on moving to our new home.

I would honestly be glad for the move; I had gotten bored with Forks. I was ready for a change of faces and pace. Maybe I would luck out, and there wouldn't be any Mike Newton types there. I just wanted to be in peace for a while. I wanted Bella to be at peace while she was pregnant.

It had already been discussed and decided that we are going to wait a while before enrolling in school there. Bella wanted time to adjust to being a mom; and we might decide to go to college, instead of high school again so soon. I really wouldn't mind if we could all live separately as couples. I was rather tired of doing the same old thing.

Renee POV

I was thrilled when Esme asked me to go along with her to Virginia to see the house we would be moving into. I had never known anyone like the Cullens. They were not your typical family, obviously; and yet, they were very much a family and enjoyed being with each other. I loved them already; I could see why Bella fell so hard and so quickly for Edward.

I was surprised when I found out their secret and even more so when I found out that Charlie was going to become a vampire too. It didn't truly hit me until then how much I had truly hurt him. I did know now, and I was going to make it up to him even if it took the eternity we have to do it. I could hardly wait to start my new life.

A Few Days Later....

"Oh my God, Esme, this house is perfect!" I said, as we walked into the foyer.

"Thank you, Renee. I'm glad you like it," she replied.

The house sat on 83 acres of land and overlooked the James River. Esme had said that being vampires we would need the space and privacy, so it really was perfect.

The exterior of the house was magnificent and very elegant looking. It had nine bedrooms and ten bathrooms. It had a huge four-car cavernous garage. It was detached from the main house and had an apartment over the garage.

"If you would like it, you and Charlie are welcome to the apartment over the garage. Since you both will be new to our lifestyle, it will afford you a little more privacy," Esme told me, as she showed me around.

"Thank you, Esme. I think that would be wonderful, and I think Charlie would like it as well," I replied with a giggle.

I have never seen something so impressive as this house. It was just so grand.

"Carlisle and I know what it's like to want to get away from the raucous of the children. Emmett and Rosalie tend to be a bit on the rambunctious side, as you will learn," she explained.

There was even a boat dock and launch for our own private use. Charlie was sure to love living here as much as he loved to fish. I could hardly wait until he saw it.

Esme asked me how I would like the apartment decorated. We talked it over and decided to go with simple colors. All the floors, except for the bathroom, were an oak colored hard wood; so for the walls and ceiling, we decided on light taupe for the color throughout. One corner of the living room was going to be our office area. Charlie had decided he wanted to study law and become a lawyer. He was steadily surprising me at every turn.

For our bedroom, I went with darker taupe on the walls and ceiling and the bedding would be gold and burgundy. Esme certainly knew what she was doing when it came to designing a room. She showed me on her laptop what the finished product would like, and it was beautiful. It would represent both Charlie and me.

She also showed me what she had planned for the rest of the house. The children as she referred to them had already picked out what they wanted for their bedrooms and bathrooms. Bella had yet to decide about the baby's room because she didn't know yet what she was having. I didn't blame her; I'd wait too.

Esme POV

I had a lot to do to get the new house ready. We were definitely going to have a house full, at least for awhile. After Charlie and Renee got used to their new lives, I didn't see them staying with us in the same house. We would make other arrangements later though. I was very excited about our move. I just hoped everyone liked the house I had chosen for us. I had to go and make some last minute adjustments, so it will be ready for us to move into. I thought I was glad I asked Renee to come with me to see the house; I knew she would enjoy it.

Renee and I spent almost a week in Virginia. The house was nearly ready; it just needed some last minute changes, and we'd be done and ready for the family to move in.

I had a great time getting to know Renee better. I could see what had attracted Charlie to her. He was quiet and reserved, while she was outgoing and spoke her mind. She had been through a lot. She had explained how when she got pregnant at such a young age; she was scared and unprepared for it and had not handled it well. She told me after finding out that Bella had been angry with her for so many years, she didn't blame her. I think Renee was now able to see things a lot differently, and she wanted to right her wrongs and be a better person.

I was glad she and I were getting close. It would be nice to have another fully adult female around.


	26. Chapter 26

Alice POV

I wasn't too surprised when I had the vision of Charlie calling me to come and meet him at the station. I knew once Renee was free of Phil, Charlie would waste no time in once again staking his claim. Our new place in Virginia would be a beautiful place to have a wedding. That huge yard overlooking the water would make for gorgeous scenery. I loved planning these kinds of events.

After Charlie's shift was over, I bounced into the station to meet him.

"I'm here, Charlie, let's go shopping," I sang out.

"Good gracious, Alice! Do you ever calm down?" he asked with a chuckle in his voice.

"Let me go change first, and we can be on our way," he said.

"Nope; that word is not in my vocabulary and hurry up. We are wasting good shopping time," I said, laughing.

As soon as he had changed clothes, I grabbed him by the hand and drug him out the door. We hopped in my car, and we were off. I could tell by the look on Charlie's face he wanted to say something about how fast I was driving. He remained quiet though and just hung on to the seat.

Sometime later, we were in Seattle. I pulled up in front of the Ben Bridge Jewelers and got out.

"Uh, Alice, this place sure looks expensive. Are you sure they have something I can afford?" he asked nervously.

"Of course, I'm sure, Charlie. They have some beautiful rings and ring sets. I wouldn't have brought you here, if I wasn't positive. Just relax and come in with me. I know you will find exactly what you're looking for," I told him.

He followed me inside the store, and we began looking around. After a short time, Charlie called me over to him.

"What do you think about this one, Alice?" he asked looking at a two-piece diamond wedding set in 14kt white gold. The center diamond was round and was 3/8 of a carat. The other diamonds with it made it equal out to ¼ of a carat. It was beautiful and perfect; it was exactly the one I had seen him buying in my vision.

"It's perfect; she will love it," I told him.

An older man came over to us and asked could he show us something. We pointed to the ring we wanted to look at. He got it out for us and laid it on a velvet cloth on the counter top.

"This is an excellent choice for your lady, sir. It's one of our most popular sets," he assured Charlie.

"It is beautiful, and it's sort of made in an odd style. I think Ren would like it a lot. How much of a price tag are we talking?" Charlie asked.

"Well, let's see here," the man said figuring on a nearby calculator, "With tax and all, your total would be just over 2600 dollars," the man said.

"Alright, that will work; I'll take it. How long will it take to size it?" Charlie asked.

"I can have it ready for you by the end of next week," the man answered.

"Good, I'll be here," Charlie said.

The salesman rang up the sale, and we left. We got back into Forks and to the house in time to welcome Esme and Renee home. Esme and I went inside and left Charlie and Renee outside.

Esme POV

Ah, it was good to be home again. It had been a long week, and I was more than ready to see my husband.

"What in the world are you and Charlie up to, my darling daughter?" I asked.

"Can't tell you, mom; it's a secret. You will find out soon enough, though," she answered with one of her devilish grins.

I could only imagine what she and Charlie had been up to, but anyway. I would just wait and see since I certainly didn't have the gift of extra sight. From my daughter's smile, it must be something good.

Charlie POV

I had time to do a lot of thinking while Ren was gone to Virginia with Esme. I thought about all the changes taking place. I thought about what it meant for me as well as the two families that were joining together. I knew what I wanted to do, and I needed Edward and Alice to help me.

I was glad I had called Alice to let her know I wanted her to come to the station and meet me. After she picked me up at the station, she drove us to Seattle to get a ring set. I picked out a set I hoped Renee would love. We made it back home in record time. I really need to speak to that girl about her speed. I was just glad to be back home and was ready to welcome Renee back.

I got out of the car and went to meet Ren. I had missed her this week. I didn't even realize how much, until she was back in my arms. She came to meet me, and I wrapped her up in my arms and squeezed her tight.

"I take it that I was missed," she said, smiling up at me.

"You were, and it was lonely while you were gone; I'm glad you're back," I told her and pecked her lips with a kiss.

She giggled, and then we made our way into the house to say goodbye to the Cullens for the evening.

Edward POV

Wow! Charlie was going all out for Renee. It sort of shocked me in a way, but I guessed he was doing now what he couldn't afford to do back then. I can't blame him; if I'd been through what he had to get to this point, I would make the best of it too.

I was wondering what Bella would think about it when she found out what her father was planning.


	27. Chapter 27

Bella POV

The station had wanted to throw a going-away party for Charlie, while the hospital was throwing one for Carlisle. Well, as it turned out, basically the whole town was going to be involved one way or the other; so they were all combined together, it was just easier that way. Our previous class-mates were going to have a separate one for us at a later time. So we were here at this one, so our parents could say goodbye to their friends and coworkers; and now it looked like instead of only a going-away party, it was an engagement party because of what I saw next.

Whoa! Was I really seeing what I thought I was seeing? Was that my father down on one knee in front of a room full of people proposing to my mother? It looked like him, but I had never known my father to be outwardly romantic before. Perhaps becoming a vampire really would change him completely.

"Charlie! Oh my, I'm just...I can't believe this is happening," my mother said, looking down at him with tears in her eyes.

"I know; I didn't do a lot of things right before, Ren. I want to start over and do them right now, if you will let me. I am asking you; will you be mine again? Give me the chance to make up for my shortcomings the first time around," dad said, as he stared up into mom's eyes.

I could see he was silently searching for the answers to his questions and comfort for his fears.

"Oh Charlie! Yes! I would be foolish, if I didn't. I have many mistakes I need and want to make up for as well; so, of course, I will be yours again. Honestly though, I didn't know it, but I never stopped being yours," she replied.

He slid the ring on her finger and got up and pulled her into his arms. They give each a loving smile and shared a kiss. The room filled with our family and Charlie's and Carlisle's friends burst into applause.

I swear I didn't think I could fall any deeper in love with my husband than I already was. I was proven wrong as he took the microphone and sang a favorite love song of my parents while they danced. He sang the song for them, but he looked at me the whole time he sang the words; and I knew he meant every word of it. I couldn't help the tears that flowed from my eyes.

I could hardly believe my father had actually asked Edward to help him orchestrate something like that. Alice was simply a given, but Edward was totally unexpected. It thrilled me and made me very happy that my father and my husband were getting along so well. Our future was looking brighter by the minute.

After the song, Edward pulled me close when he saw my eyes filled with tears. He knew they were tears of happiness. I had no idea my father had a romantic side to him. It makes me wonder what else I would discover about my parents as we journeyed forward into our new lives.

I was thrilled that our departure from Forks was finally here. I was so ready for a change of pace and faces. No more Mike Newton or Jessica Stanley to put up with. Yes!

Charlie POV

Whew! I was glad that was over with. I didn't think I was this nervous the first time I proposed to Renee. Of course, the first time she had already been pregnant with Bella; and we weren't given much choice. I was madly in love with her anyway, even before I knew about Bella. Ren was and still is the only one for me.

Renee POV

Oh my God! I never knew Charles Swan had such a romantic side to him. Yes, he had been a good husband and a wonderful father, but he had never openly shown his emotions before. I was filled up and running over with happiness. I could hardly wait to be Mrs. Charles Swan again. I knew this time that it would be forever.

Music started to play, and Charlie asked me to dance; I accepted.

When I fall in love  
It will be forever  
Or I'll never fall  
In love

In a restless world like this is  
Love is ended before it's begun  
And too many moonlight kisses  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun

When I give my heart  
It will be completely  
Or I'll never give  
My heart

And the moment I can feel that  
You feel that way too  
Is when I fall in love with you

And the moment I can feel that  
You feel that way too  
Is when I fall in love with you

Throughout the whole song, we just stared into each other's eyes. I realized then how much in love with him I was when I first saw him way back when and how much in love with him I still was.

When the song was over, we looked up to see Edward put down the microphone as he took Bella into his arms and kissed her. How magnificent was it that my daughter had found the same great love I had always had. I was glad she followed her heart from the very start, even in the dark time when Edward had been gone. She never let go of the love she had for him.

"You know something, Charlie; we are really blessed to have each other and Bella for our daughter," I said.

"Yes, we are, Ren. What do you say we get out of here though and go practice for our second honeymoon?" he replied.

"After we say goodbye and thank Alice for this great party, I will race you to the car," I told him, giggling like a school girl.

We went to say goodnight to everyone and then went home. And boy, did we ever practice. I didn't know we still had it in us, but it was sure fun finding out.

Lying in the afterglow of our now quiet room, a thought hit me. Esme had said as vampires we'd never need to sleep and we'd never be tired. Hmmmm, now I knew why Bella was always so happy; I knew I would be happy too.


	28. Chapter 28

Edward POV

Finally! The time had almost arrived. My family and I were packed up and ready to leave Forks. I was anxious to move on to the next branch of our lives.

We had been quite busy getting everything ready to go. It had taken quite a bit of work to get everything done.

Charlie and Renee had decided to keep the house they had here and rent it out, after completely remodeling it from top to bottom. It was just in case at some point in the future that if we ever decided to move back here, which could likely happen; they would still have their home,

It didn't take too awfully long with my mother being the driving force behind it. She had crews that could literally work miracles. Of course, if I were a blue collar worker and got paid what they did, I would work hard too.

The house looked great when it was finished. The outside had been redone with vinyl siding and new gutters. The inside had all new hardwood floors put down. The kitchen and bathroom floors were now ceramic tile. The counter tops were granite. All of the cabinets had been torn out and replaced. The appliances were now cool stainless steel. It looked like a totally different house inside and out.

Our house was left the same; we simply covered everything with white dust sheets and packed up our personal belongings.

Charlie had been replaced in his job by his senior officer, which was who also rented his house. He and his wife had just found out that they were expecting and needed a bigger place than where they were living. His wife loved all that my mother had done. She was even more thrilled when she found out that the house came fully furnished and that included baby furniture. You got to love my psychic sister.

Tonight was our going away party, and then we would leave in the morning. Some of our classmates had wanted to throw one for us. Alice was thinking that it was a pretty good party, even though she didn't plan it. She was just glad everyone was happy.

Personally I didn't care either way about the party. I was just glad to be leaving with my wife and unborn child in tow, this time around. I would never make the mistake of leaving alone like that again.

Mike POV

Damn! It was hard to believe Bella was leaving. I would probably never see her again. Fucking Edward Cullen, he was taking her away from me. I had made up my mind; if tonight was my last chance, I was going to make the most of it. What could it hurt? It was a good thing I was able to sneak in a couple of shots of Jack Daniels before I left home, or I might not have the guts to do what I was about to do.

I looked around the room and spotted Bella talking to someone in the corner. I didn't know who the chic was nor did I care. I was on a mission.

I kept a look out for the other Cullens, as I made my way over to her. When I reached her, I tapped her on the shoulder; and she turned around.

"Hi, Mike. What's up?" she asked.

"This," I replied, as I quickly wrapped my arms around her and squeezed with all my strength.

I bent her back and kissed her hard. She opened her mouth to protest and I slipped my tongue between her lips and teeth. I quickly wished I hadn't, as she bit down on my tongue.

I quickly released her and stepped back, as I caught the flash of her hand coming around to slap me. She slapped me so hard that I nearly lost my balance. Quicker than I could blink, I was surrounded by the three Cullen brothers.

I looked up at their faces and gulped. I was a dead man walking; I would be glad to face Bella's wrath any day to what I knew was now coming.

"Newton, you have to the count of one to get your ass out of that door," the biggest one said.

I turned and ran for the door thinking I could get to my car and be gone before they could catch up to me.

Edward POV

I knew something had happened, but didn't know what as Alice came up to me telling me I needed to get over to Bella quickly.

My first thought was that something was happening to the baby, and I needed to get her to the hospital. I closed off all my senses to everything and everyone else, until I had found her in the room full of people. Without even thinking, I ghosted to her and was followed by Emmett and Jasper.

I was not happy with what I saw. Mike Newton was just releasing Bella from a kiss; I saw it in his mind. I was furious he had been so stupid.

Alice had seen that he had planned something, but he had not decided exactly what. He hadn't decided on anything at all until the last minute, and then it was too late to stop it. I stayed behind to make sure Bella and the baby were okay while Emmett and Jasper followed Newton outside.

"Bella, are you alright, love? Did he hurt you?" I asked, as I took her in my arms and examined her as best I could.

"No, I'm not hurt. He just surprised me more than anything is all. I think I hurt him worse than he hurt me. I clamped down on his tongue when he stuck it in my mouth. I bit him, so he would let go of me; then, I slapped him," she said.

"Alright, you stay here; and I'm going to take care of him. I'll be back in a few minutes," I told her and kissed her temple.

"I'm fine, baby. I will go find Alice or someone and hang with them until you get back," she said, then pulled me to her for a kiss on the lips.

I knew instantly that I had to get outside. I could taste Newton's blood. She had bitten him really hard. Yuck, it tasted awful. Somebody needed to invent some vampire mouthwash. Gross! What was he made of? His blood tasted as bad as the wolves smelled, and they had a reason for it. Mike Newton was just bad through and through.

Emmett POV

"What the fuck, Newton? How dare you attack my sister! Do you have a death wish? You will be lucky if Edward leaves you as so much as a bloody spot on the parking lot," I told him.

Gross, he stunk! Well, his breath did anyway. Had he swallowed a damn skunk or eaten some raw shit earlier tonight?

"I- I couldn't help it. Bella was supposed to be mine. Your brother took her away from me. He left, then that Quileute dude came along, and then Edward was back. I just wanted her to see me for once," he told Jasper and me.

"That's no excuse, Newton. I warned you and warned you, over and over again to stay away from Bella. Now, you will suffer for not heeding my warnings," Edward said, as he joined us.

The immediate smell of urine hit the night air. I looked down, and Mike's pants were soaked through. If I had been in his place, I would have been worse off. I had never seen Edward's eyes so black, except for when he went after James and then Victoria. He was beyond pissed off.

I could tell if Jasper and I didn't do something, Edward was about to do something he would later regret. I grabbed him on one side and Jasper grabbed his other side and held him between us. I could hear and feel the low rumbling growl building in him. This was going to be bad.

"Jazz, bro, you've got to get him under control and fast," I whispered, so Mike couldn't hear us.

"Let go of me, right fucking now. This little bastard is going to learn that he can't put his hands on my wife," Edward said, straining against mine and Jaspers hold.

"Bro, he's a human kid; you will regret it if you kill him. You know you will. Take a few minutes to calm down before you deal with him," Jazz said.

It was getting harder and harder to hold him. One by one our family showed up.

Alice squeezed under our arms and got him to look at her.

"You can't do what you're planning Edward. It will end badly for all of us. You will lose what you've worked so hard for. He's not worth it," she told him.

He was instantly easier to control, as her words sunk in his mind. Mike was on the ground, sniveling and shaking.

"You are a fortunate piece of shit, Newton. You had better thank God or whatever being you pray to that my family stopped me. You don't want to know what fate awaited you this night," Edward said and walked away.

"That doesn't mean you're off the hook, Newton. You don't put your hands on any woman without her permission and especially not a Cullen woman," I told him.

"What's going to happen to me?" he asked, still shaking.

"Well, I think you're just gonna have to wait and see. You know we are leaving in the morning. We are going to give you time to think about what you've done. When you've had sufficient time to think about it, we are going to come back and pay you a visit," I said and left it at that.

I knew the unknown would be worse than anything else we could do to him, without drawing attention to our family.

"I'd think about my behavior if I were you, Newton. I'd work awfully hard on doing better in the future. It just might earn you some leniency while we are gone," Jasper said.

"Ye-yes, I-I wi- will," Mike stuttered.

Edward POV

I had been ready to slowly rip the hide from Newton's body. Slowly torture him and leave him for the animals in the forest to find. Alice had said it would end badly. Emmett and Jasper had said I would regret my decision later on. In the heat of my anger, I had not been able to see it. All I had wanted to do was make him suffer for not heeding my warnings.

After my anger had somewhat dissipated, I knew they were right. After I had calmed down, I went back inside and found Bella to reassure her everything was fine. We said goodbye to all of our friends and went home for the last time. In the morning, we would be leaving Forks.


	29. Chapter 29

Edward POV

Boy, did it ever feel good leaving Forks this morning. I could tell you it felt fantastic to me.

After we had gotten home from the party, our parents had been filled in on what had happened; Bella and I then went up to our room. I wanted time to really look her over without her being suspicious of what I was doing. As always, she reminded me of how perceptive she was.

"Edward, not that I have anything against getting naked with you, baby; but I am well-aware of what you're doing, mister," she scolded me.

"You know I can't help my worrying tendencies, love. I just wanted to make sure that idiot didn't hurt you or our child by trying to squeeze you to death. I was literally ready to kill him," I told her.

"As much as I can't stand him, I'm glad you didn't. That's trouble we don't need, honey," she replied back.

Had I ever said how smart my wife was? I might have been on earth longer than she had, but sometimes she was far wiser than me.

Bella POV

I was so glad to be getting away from Forks and away from the drama and problems that went with it. I knew Edward was relieved as well. I could hardly wait to get to Virginia and see our new house. My mom said it was very grand and beautiful.

This was going to be a great trip. Carlisle had said we had to pass through several states to get there. If we drove straight through with no stops, it would take about two days; but since my mom, dad, and I were still human and with the fact that I was pregnant, it would take longer.

I felt bad about that and told Carlisle that they could go ahead; and I would drive with my mom and dad, but he wouldn't hear of it.

"No, we are a family, Bella; we do things together as a family. Besides, it will be fun for us to do something we don't always have an opportunity to do when we travel. We will actually take the time to stop and see the sites along the way," he explained with that fatherly smile he always had for me.

"Besides, I wouldn't dream of leaving you behind like that, honey. I'm looking forward to making this trip with you. I don't care if it takes the next two weeks or a month," Edward told me and placed a kiss on my cheek.

I was okay then and didn't feel bad anymore. I was just simply looking forward to spending time with my whole family.

"Where are we stopping first, baby?" I asked Edward, as I rubbed my hands over my belly.

I wasn't quite starting to show, where other humans would be able to tell. That was another reason I was glad to be out of Forks, before that happened. I was in no mood to hear all the gossip that would surely spring up. I wanted to enjoy being pregnant without having to endure all that.

Edward smiled as he reached over and placed his hand on top of mine and caressed my belly with me.

"Well, love, we are going to pass through 10 states, including Washington and Virginia. We will hit Montana after leaving Washington, and then we will pass through the corner of Wyoming. We will then travel across South Dakota, Minnesota, Wisconsin, Illinois, and next there will be Indiana. After that we will go through Pennsylvania, and then at last, Virginia," he told me.

"Are we going to stop in all of those states?" I asked.

"We'll stop either out of need or just for the fun of it. You've never had a chance to really experience how adventurous the Cullen family can be, if they want to be. You and your parents are in for a really good time on this trip," he told me.

That brought a smile to my face. I was ready to just sit back and enjoy myself. So that's what I did.

Our first tourist stop we made was at Moss Mansion in Billings, Montana. I was able to see what a household looked like when Edward was human. The house was still original from its early 1900s origins.

Our next stops were in South Dakota. We got to view Mount Rushmore first. Jasper bet Emmett that he wouldn't climb the monument, but Emmett never refuses a bet. We got picture proof for our scrapbook. We toured the Black Hills caves; but I didn't want to do too much walking, so we took a short tour. My favorite stop was The Mammoth Site; it was great getting to see the displays and an actual dig site. It was like watching history in the making. Of course, Emmett was wishing that he had an actual mammoth that he could take down. He did, however, get to experience some large prey while in that area. I think they all enjoyed getting to hunt buffalo. They were so plentiful in that area that you had to worry about hitting one on the road.

Our next big stop was Edward's original home. It was still standing, and he said it looked the same as it did when he lived there. He showed us around the neighborhood and pointed out all the changes that had taken place.

When we got to Pennsylvania, we made an out of route stop in Hershey, PA. I knew I would soon not appreciate the sites and scents of this town. So mom, dad, and I spent the day in Hershey and the rest of the group went hunting. While the chocolate smelt wonderful to us humans, I was told it was rather putrid to the vampires. That night we met back up and stayed in a hotel away from the chocolate.

We had enjoyed our trek across the states. We had stopped many times and explored different cities and, of course, took thousands of pictures; I loved it. I didn't even argue or fuss when Edward spent money on me for items I saw that I wanted for souvenirs. This trip was as much about having fun, as getting to where we needed to be.

All in all, the trip took us roughly about two weeks. No one complained though, we just simply enjoyed being together and happy.

Alice and my mom worked on planning her and dad's wedding. They were going to go on a second honeymoon; dad planned on taking her to Hawaii. Esme said that she and Carlisle would pay for them to go as a wedding present, and mom was thrilled at the idea.

Edward POV

I couldn't tell you how much I loved our trip from Forks to Virginia. I actually had a lot of fun. I loved watching Bella's reaction to seeing the different states and places we stopped in. I loved the fact that she didn't argue when I bought her things. I loved the way she got excited about taking pictures.

She and Renee were planning on doing a scrapbook together after we got settled in our new house. It truly filled my heart with joy to see them having a good time together and planning things to do together. I was over the moon about the fact that Renee had taken everything in stride and had decided to join Bella and Charlie on their chosen paths. It gave me confidence that our future would be happy and bright.


	30. Chapter 30

Bella POV

The new house was absolutely beautiful; I loved how Esme had decorated it. I especially loved mine and Edward's suite. This house was so large; each couple had their own suite.

Mine and Edward's suite had ivory colored walls. All of our furniture was a deep rich mahogany color. The focal point of the bedroom was the entertainment center with a built-in fireplace with side bookshelves on each side and cabinets on the bottom for storage. A huge plasma TV was situated over the fireplace, and a two-person loveseat was placed in front of it. The material of it was soft velvet and a rich taupe color with burgundy and green accents. It looked like one of those that you could just sink down into. Just to prove my point, I did it; and I was right. It was as comfortable as any bed I had ever slept in. I could just picture Edward and me cuddled up reading or watching TV on it, or even better cuddled up with our baby. There was also a comfy reading chair and ottoman situated next to the windows.

Our bed was king size and had an ivory comforter. It looked so luxurious; I could hardly wait to try it out either. Yeah, you know what I was thinking.

Both of our closets were basically room sized with built in shoe racks. No doubt Alice had something to do with that. Our bathroom was also very large. The bathtub was a large oval tub with jets, and our shower was huge as well. It was solid glass with a rain shower-head. Both could accommodate both of us at the same time, and I was looking forward to that.

Yeah, my mind went there again. Can you really blame me? I was married to a god of a man and I was pregnant, so sue me, ha!

The only thing we had to do was unpack and put up our clothes and personal things like pictures and books and stuff.

"Love, I will organize our books and things, while you organize our clothes if you like?" Edward said.

"Oh no, she won't; I'll do the organizing of closets," Alice said from the door of our room, before I could answer.

"Well, please, be my guest, sister. I will just plant myself in this big comfy chair and watch the two of you hard at work," I replied.

"That sounds like a good idea, love. You can supervise me," Edward said with a smile.

Please, like I didn't know I had just been set up for that, but I went along with anyway. Edward was just trying to make sure I didn't overdo it; and even though he could be annoying with it, I still loved him for it.

We had only one wall that would hold a big picture, and we decided to put our wedding photo there. After everything else was done, Edward hung it on the wall. He also hung up an old picture of his childhood home, a photo of the street he lived on, and an older portrait of Carlisle and Esme. Now, our room was completed, and I was in heaven.

Edward POV

I had kept a smile on my face ever since we had left Forks, but I didn't think it was any match for the one I had when I saw Bella's reaction to her new surroundings. I was also very inclined to agree with her that this house was probably better than the one in Forks. In fact, this might possibly be my favorite of all our homes.

It was big, beautiful, and very grand. It would serve our large family very well. The rooms were large and spacious; it was just perfect for vampires, as we liked having a lot of space. I truly enjoyed our first day in our new home. I had fun working with Bella and Alice, while completing mine and Bella's room.

I was more than excited at the prospect of our next project, fixing up our baby's room. And, of course, I was also looking forward to christening our bathroom, bed, and love seat. I seriously hoped Bella wasn't too tired tonight.

Esme POV

I got such pleasure hearing everyone's reaction over the new house. They all seemed very pleased with the job I had done. The next big project was decorating my grandchild's room and Charlie and Renee's wedding. I loved weddings. Mine and Carlisle's anniversary was coming up; I thought I would like a vow renewal service. Those were so romantic.

"I'm on it, mom," Alice called out from somewhere in the house.

"Thank you, dear," I replied back.

I really did enjoy having such talented children. One that could read minds and could see the future and read emotions was very helpful.

Carlisle POV

My wife is truly a wonder. She always does a fantastic job on picking out our homes and decorating them for us. She did a fantastic job on our suite, but I think my office is my favorite room.

I had large picture window, and it gave me a perfect and beautiful view of the river and the woods surrounding our home. The furniture was the same as the Forks' house, but I also had a love seat and chair facing the view. Since we now lived on the water, I think I would take up building those model ships as a hobby and decorate my office with them. I would have to think of a special way to thank Esme for the wonderful job she had done. She truly brought me great joy.

Charlie POV

Wow! This house is really something else. I thought the house back in Forks that the Cullens owned was something, but it was nothing compared to this.

It would take some getting used to living in all this wealth and grand surroundings. I would manage though; I thought I had died and gone to heaven when Carlisle and Esme showed me the boat dock and launch, as well as the brand new fishing boat. I was a bit reluctant to accept all the things they were doing for me and my family, but I didn't let them know it. That was just who they were; they loved to give others joy and happiness. I would definitely be joyful and happy out on that new boat.

Alice had given me a new tackle box and all the accessories to go with it as well. She said to think of it as a welcome to the family gift. I really loved that little squirt. Emmett gave me a bunch of new fishing rods and reels. He said he remembered vaguely going fishing with his dad when he was still a boy, and he hoped we could do some fishing together too. He really was just big kid at heart, but I liked him. It was nice to have a guy around, who liked sports as much as I did.

Renee POV

It was hard to believe I was finally here in this huge, new house. I loved how Esme worked her magic and had made the apartment a perfect balance of both mine and Charlie's personalities.

She had used the color scheme she and I had picked out; but she had added to it, and it was truly beautiful.

Our couch was the big overstuffed kind. One you could sit down and sink down in. It was olive green and had accent pillows that were black or burgundy and green. The material was soft velvet. We had plenty of windows that gave us perfect views of the front and back of the property. One corner of our living room was set up for an office area; she had put out a couple of the photo room dividers. I could hardly wait to fill them up with pictures of our first wedding and our second wedding. Each one had four sections in it, so there was plenty of room for Edward and Bella's wedding pictures, future pictures of our family, and my grandbaby's pictures. I could hardly wait for him or her to be born.

Alice POV

I had so much to do and so little time to do it in. It was a good thing I was a vampire and didn't need to sleep. Aside from the three huge projects, I had tons of little ones to do.

First one was to organize everyone's closets and drawers. The next after that was to start getting everything set up for Charlie and Renee's wedding. Then, of course, there was Bella's baby shower; and then, Carlisle and Esme's vow renewal service to be done. Like I said, so much to do and so little time, but I was Alice; and I would make it happen.

I loved our new house. I had even more closet space than before, which, of course, meant more shopping. Esme did a great job decorating, but then again she always did.

For the bedroom, she had purchased a beautiful white-washed four poster king size bedroom set with a matching entertainment center. Esme just knew me so well. I was in my dream room.

The bathroom was done in mauve marble with antiqued cabinets. The tub was square shaped, and it was wide and deep enough to fit Jasper and I both comfortably; and the shower was huge.

Jasper's study had plenty of room for his historical books and Civil War memorabilia that was actually his or he had acquired over the years; he loved it. Esme had put great thought into it. I would have to make her and Carlisle's vow renewal really special. We were all fortunate to have her as our mother and friend.

Emmett POV

Oh snap! This house was beyond anything I could imagine. Mom had really outdone herself this time.

The man cave was to die for. It was huge for starters. One wall was partly set up like a bar, not that vampires drank, but it would be great for keeping up appearances. Behind the bar was set up like a really small kitchen; it was perfect.

On one end of the room was a huge movie screen with a state of the art projection system with surround sound. If you wanted to close it off, you could pull the theater style curtain closed. Above the bar were three LCD screens, and you could either watch three different games or play a gaming system on one or more of them.

In the center of the room was a pool table; the room was nothing short of being the quintessential man cave. Of course, I knew we would have to share with the girls sometimes too.

Rosalie POV

I was in awe of our new house. Mom did a fantastic job of designing the perfect one and decorating all of the rooms.

Of course, my favorite room was mine and Emmett's room. For our bedroom furniture, she bought us a four poster birch king size bed. It was dark in color and looked very rich. The dresser and mirror, entertainment center armoire, chest, lingerie chest, bench, and night stands all matched it. The blue bedding was a rich texture with swirls of gold; it matched perfectly with the wall color. Too bad I couldn't dream, I'd have some really good dreams in that bed. No matter, I would still put it to good use. This included the bathroom that looked like it was just made for Emmett and me.


	31. Chapter 31

Charlie POV

Was I this nervous the first time around? I felt like I was sweating bullets, and I wondered if Ren was nervous. Those were my thoughts as I stood at the altar and waited for Ren to walk down the aisle.

I could hardly wait to see her. I knew she was going to be beautiful. To some it might seem silly, but I thought I found her more beautiful now than I did when I married her years ago.

Ah, Bella looked so beautiful. Alice really should work in fashion; she kept everybody looking good. I didn't even make a fuss this time about wearing a tux. Alice told me it was something I would get used to. She said when I got my law degree and became a lawyer, I would have to attend lots of formal functions; and I would have to wear a tux, so I might as well not fight it.

Renee POV

I was so nervous; it was not even funny. I didn't think I was this nervous the first time I married Charlie. I was excited though, too.

Alice wouldn't let Charlie and I see each other; I bet he looked so handsome. I knew he did when Bella got married. Alice was a real whiz when it came to clothes. That girl could make tons of money, if she chose to start her own clothing line.

I just loved this dress she helped me find. It was made ivory silk and had a halter neckline. The empire waist was embedded with beads. It flowed straight down my body. I felt like a Grecian goddess wearing it.

Rosalie styled my hair. She fluffed out my bob and then added a tiara that matched my necklace and earrings. I could sure get used to all this pampering stuff these Cullen women believed in. Yesterday was so much fun.

Alice had made appointments for all of us at a spa. We got mani/pedis; Bella and I got one of those Brazilian, Hollywood waxes. That was where they take all the hair off of everything. Bella had gotten one when she and Edward got married. She said he went wild over it. I wondered what Charlie would think. After we were done with all that, we went out for lunch.

Alice had done a great job on the organizing and decorating, including the flowers. I was carrying a lovely bouquet of white roses with some blue and purple mixed in. Bella had a unique bouquet. Since she was wearing a two-tone purple dress, the ladies thought it would be different to make a bouquet out of broaches and costume jewelry in all shades of purple. They had collected them over the many years, and they had acquired quite a collection.

"Alright, momma Ren, you're all ready," Alice said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I'm as nervous as I am excited. You girls have done a terrific job making me look and feel beautiful, thank you," I told them.

"You're welcome," Alice and Rosalie replied together and kissed me on each cheek.

I had asked Edward to give me away. Carlisle was standing up as Charlie's best man, and Bella was my matron of honor. Bella's dress was made of silk and was a deep shade of purple; it was floor length with an empire waist. It was a halter dress and fastened around her neck.

"Ok Bella, you're up; and before you even think it, no, you are not going to trip or fall," Alice said.

We all laughed, even Edward, but he stopped as soon as Bella cut her eyes at him. I had to give my daughter credit. She certainly knew how to keep her vampire husband in line.

"Smart move, Mr. Cullen," she told him.

"I beg your forgiveness, my love," he said, looking contrite.

She smiled and gave him a peck on his lips before she walked out of the room.

"She certainly has you wrapped around her finger," I told him with a smile.

"Yes, that she does, and I love every minute of it," he replied, smiling back at me.

I heard my musical cue and Edward began leading me down the stairs and onto the back patio to Charlie.

I almost cried when I saw Charlie standing there waiting for me.

Bella POV

"Charlie and Renee will now recite their vows," the minister said.

"Ren, God has given us a second chance at happiness. I come today to give you my love, my heart, and my hope for our future together. I promise to bring you joy, to be at home with your spirit, and to learn to love you more each day, through all the days of our lives. My love for you is endless and eternal," Charlie said while staring into Renee's eyes.

"Renee," the minister prompted her.

"Charlie, today I commit myself to years of growth and sharing, as I encourage you to move in a new direction. I will strive to achieve my potential as God's creature and will celebrate our progress toward the same goal. I give myself to you as I am, and as I will be; and I will do it for all of my life," Renee finished, looking up at Charlie with tears shining in her eyes.

"Renee and Charlie, you've given yourself to each other in the sight of God and these witnesses. By the power vested in me by God and the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," the minister finished.

Charlie and Renee kissed, and then walked down the aisle holding hands and smiling.

I had tears in my eyes as Carlisle and I followed my mother and father up the aisle. Their vows were beautiful and spoke the truth. I had no doubt their lives were going to be bright and happy from here on out.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Cullen," Edward asked me.

"Of course, you may, darling. I would be a fool to deny the most handsome man present a dance," I replied with a giggle.

"Well, thank you and I would never fancy you a fool, your highness. I am most grateful for allowing me your company," Edward said, chuckling himself.

He took me in his arms and held me close as the song played, and we danced. God, he was so handsome and sexy. I just wanted to take him upstairs and um-yeah. I needed to stop right there; it was getting really hot, really fast, and there were several vampires who would know exactly what I was feeling right now. Later, I told myself.

"Mmmm, you do smell as good as you look, love. I don't need to read your mind to know why you turned the loveliest shade of red just now," Edward told me.

His eyes were now coal black and shining with lust. I couldn't say anything; I had been caught. I just smiled and kept dancing.

"Just know, I will be taking care of your situation later on tonight; and that you are not the only one who was having those thoughts, dearest one," he told me in that low, husky, velvet tone he used when he was aroused.

Oh yeah, it was gonna be a very good night. Was the party over yet?

Edward POV

I was doing pretty good at controlling my lust for my wife until I got a whiff of her aroused scent and saw the lust in her eyes. After that, I was gone and there was no return.

The dress Alice had picked out for her made her look incredibly more beautiful and tempting than she already was. The neckline plunged deep between her swollen breasts, making them look even bigger and more delicious. The style of her dress made her baby bump more visible, which turned me on as well. She seemed to have developed the baby bump overnight; and that made her even more desirable to me, knowing she was carrying my child.

Renee POV

The party after the wedding was great; and I had a great time, but I was ready to go. I was ready to be alone with my husband.

"I know, I know, you're chomping at the bit to get gone. Your jobs are done anyway, so be gone," Alice said.

"Thank you, Alice. You are truly a wonder, and I love you," I replied and gave her hug.

"Love you too. Have fun!" she said.

Charlie and I made our way upstairs and changed into our traveling clothes and made our way to the airport.


	32. Chapter 32

Edward POV

The party was finally over, and everything was cleaned up again. Now, I could take my wife up to our room where I could freely ravage her, and I did just that.

I started by pressing her up against our bedroom door. I ran my free hand through her hair, and I loved feeling it glide through my fingers. It felt like the purest silk.

Next, I reached behind her neck and unhooked her dress, then slid my hand down to her back and unsnapped the other hook. The dress slid down her body leaving her in only a silk purple thong. The dress had not allowed her to wear a bra, but it had one made into it. I wasn't complaining at all.

I attacked her velvety soft lips with my own and didn't let up until we reached the bed. I kissed down her neck; then, knowing she needed to breathe, I released her from the kiss. She was gasping for air when I picked her up and laid her in the center of our bed.

There was now a trail of both mine and Bella's clothes from the door of our room all the way to the bed. We were both almost as naked as the day we were born, in the center of our bed with me on top of her.

"Bella! You're so beautiful, love. Today has been so long, and I need you so bad! I'm telling you now, love; tonight I will be careful, but I won't be gentle," I told her.

"I don't care, Edward; just take me," she replied.

I kissed her again, and then began descending down her body. I loved how her body responded to me. I could never get enough of her, especially since she had been pregnant. Her hormones had been on overdrive, not that I was complaining. I kissed down until I reached her center, and I ripped off her thong and attacked her viciously with my tongue.

"Edward! Oh! Ugh! Yes! Ah, harder, suck harder, baby," she exclaimed.

I could tell she was on the edge of climax, so I moved to put my tongue as deep in her core as it would go and left my fingers to work her clit. She grabbed my hair with both hands and pushed me deeper into her and ground her core against my face. It was a good thing I was a vampire that didn't need to breathe. If I had been human, I would be suffocating; but as it was, I just loved her response to what I was doing.

"Oh yesssss, Edward!" she screamed as she came.

I licked up every drop of her sweet juice that she gave me; then, I kissed and licked my way up her body, where she readily kissed me. That was just hot.

"Mmmm, Bella, my love, you do taste incredible. I love how you respond to my touch and to my mouth when I go down on you," I told her, placing kisses all along her neck.

"I love your oral skills; they are truly sublime, darling," she told me.

I smiled and continued kissing her for a minute or two more, and then I rolled off of her and switched us to the spooning position. Now since she was slightly bigger, this position was more comfortable for us to make love in than any of the other ones.

I lay behind her letting my hands roam wherever they chose, which was her supple breasts. I loved how her nipples hardened with my touch and the low moan that came from her lips.

"Mmmm, Edward, that feels so good. I want you inside me, now. I need to feel you, baby," she said.

I was only too happy to oblige.

"As you wish, my love," I told her as I lifted her leg and draped it over my hip.

I felt her grasp my cock and guide me inside her. That feeling was always one I hungered for. There were no words to describe what it felt like entering her heated core. I pulled out and entered again.

"Ohhhhh fuck, Bella, your pussy feels so good," I moaned.

Bella POV

I loved having Edward like this. He felt so good pushing into me. He went slowly, letting me feel every inch of him; and then he went in as deep as he could and held himself there for a moment, just letting me feel him inside me. I swear I could get off on just that, especially when he reached between my legs and played with my clit.

"Unghhhhh Edward! Yes baby! Oh your cock feels so good in me," I moaned loudly.

I knew the rest of the family could hear us, but I just didn't care. I was too turned on and wanted nothing more than my husband to keep doing what he was doing to me.

"Uh! Oh! Ah! Edward! Harder! Yes! Yes! Don't stop, baby; I'm going to cum," I screamed.

"Yes, oh yes, Bella; let me hear and feel you cum on my cock, baby! I want it! Cum hard for me, love," he said, as he continued to work my clit with his deft fingers.

Oh damn! I felt like I was going to split in two with the need to release.

"Yes! Right there, E-Edward! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," I screamed, as I came really hard.

I could feel my juices flowing freely as Edward barely moved inside me.

Edward POV

I didn't know how I managed to stay still that long inside Bella, but I did it. I had not yet been able to figure out exactly what about that feels so good to her, but I would do it as long as she stayed happy. Lying there listening as she enjoyed herself and feeling her release had got me so worked up; I felt like I could explode.

"Bella, I need you baby, I need to fuck you now, love. I'm so fucking hard," I told her.

"Yes, I want you to fuck me. Roll over on your back and don't pull out. I want you to fuck me while I'm lying on top of you," she told me.

We had never tried it like this before, but I was more than willing. Without pulling out, we rolled until I was under her with her lying flat on top of me, but her back was to my chest. I had to admit the view of her breasts from this angle was something else. We moved together until we were just barely sitting up. I bent my knees and pushed upward with my feet.

Oh fuck! This was so unbelievable. I could watch her breasts bounce in my hands, and I could hit her g-spot. In this position, I had access to her delectable mouth and neck, as well as her clit and pussy. I could even get deeper in her like this and hold her legs open and watch myself moving inside her. I could see us in our dresser mirror across from our bed. It looked as good as it felt.

"Bella, we are definitely doing this again," I said.

I loved being able to see her facial expressions. I loved the intense look in her eyes as she watched us in the mirror. Her senses were sharper, and her eyes would now change color as more of her vampiric traits were coming through.

One of my favorite things was the fact that she now craved blood. I loved being able to hunt for her and bring it back. She, of course, preferred meat eaters to the vegetarians, but that was to be expected. I always got turned on watching her drink the blood and then lick her lips clean while she looked at me in the same predatory manner, as if she wanted to have me for a meal. It was just so damn sexy. I could hardly wait to be with her as a vampire. I had a feeling we might just set the woods on fire.

I made love to Bella over and over again all night, until she literally passed out.

We made love like that several times over the next few months. We never tired of the position, and it seemed to get more pleasurable as her belly grew.

Tonight, I was holding her in my arms and enjoying her and our baby's presence. I spent the time she was sleeping talking to our child and caressing him through her stomach.

We had discovered we were definitely having a boy. I hadn't told Bella yet that I could now hear his thoughts because I wanted it to be a surprise. I could converse with him.

I loved feeling him moving inside Bella. He responded to both of our voices when we talked to him and read books to him. His thoughts were always peaceful and loving toward both of us. He loved it when I played the piano for him as well.

It wouldn't be but another three weeks; and he would be born. Bella and I both were looking forward to it. Tomorrow was going to be the baby shower. Our family was coming in from Denali, although I was not looking so forward to that.

Tanya and Bella had only seen each other briefly at the wedding, and I was a bit worried Tanya would upset Bella. I wanted nothing but peace and comfort for my wife. I suppose; if worst came to worst, I would just have to be a bit rude and put Tanya in her place.

Alice POV

Finally! Everything was done; I thought as I looked around the dining room. I had the balloons in place, the food table set up, as well as the gift table. Rosalie was going to take the pictures, while Esme recorded it on video. It was all perfect! We had decorated it in a nautical theme because that was how Bella had decorated the nursery.

"Bella, you need to get on down here; the others will be here soon," I said.

"I'm coming Alice, I'm just finishing up brushing my teeth, and then I have to put my dress on," she replied back.

"Okay, just hurry as quickly as you can. It wouldn't be good if the guest of honor is late to her own party," I told her.

"Yes, I know. I will be down in a minute," she said exasperated.

I giggled at that. It was so easy to get on her nerves. I loved her so much, and I could hardly wait to see my nephew in a few weeks.

Bella POV

Goodness, I loved my sister very much, but she was killing me with all this baby shower stuff. I was big as the broad side of a barn. I stopped being able to see my own feet a month ago. I didn't even see how Edward could stand to look at me; I was so huge. Apparently though, he thought I was as sexy as ever or so he told me. I guessed from the way he made love to me all the time that I had no choice, but to believe every word of it. He was so good to me.

I finally made my way downstairs. I could hear my mom and Esme chattering away, then as soon as I entered the room all the attention was on me. With help from Alice, I sat down at the table.

We were all talking about different things concerning the baby, when the doorbell rang. Edward went to answer it.

"Ladies," I heard him say.

"Edward, looking as divine as always," I heard one of the women purr.

Instantly, I was on my feet, big as a house or not. No bitch was going to do that and get away with it.

"Bella, my one and only love, come and greet the Denali clan. Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, and Eleazer," he said, as he brought me close to his side.

"How are you all doing? I only met you briefly at the wedding, but I am happy to see you again," I told them, but never taking my eyes off of Tanya.

I saw the hungry lust in her eyes as her gaze moved over Edward. I felt a hiss coming to my lips, and it was out before I could stop it.

Everyone, including Edward, looked shocked. Well, was I supposed to just sit back and let this she-devil blatantly ogle my husband? That would be a hell to the no.

"Don't even try to pretend you weren't ogling my husband, Tanya. I don't need Edward's talent to know what you were doing. I may be pregnant, but I am not blind. Pregnant or not, I won't stand idly by and let you do as you please. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" I asked her.

"I-I'm sorry, Bella. I really meant no harm. It's just Edward is so handsome, and I can't help being attracted to him and flirting with him. I didn't mean to upset you. I will try to amend my behavior," she replied.

I wasn't sure whether I fully believed her or not; but I would, for now, give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Thank you; as long we know our places then, please come in," I said.

Edward smiled and kissed my temple before whispering his love for me in my ear.

I followed them to the dining room, and I got back in my chair. Edward showed Eleazer out the patio door and out to the garage where the rest of the men were going to be during the shower.

The rest of the day passed peacefully. I was glad of that. I got so many gifts that it wasn't even funny. My son was going to be spoiled rotten before he was even born.

Rosalie and Emmett had bought him a swing set for when he was old enough. We had it in the garage. Emmett and Jasper had dug out a formation for a huge sandbox in the backyard already and bought all kinds of toys for him to play with, while in it.

One thing I loved about this baby was that Carlisle had discovered he was mostly human, but with some strong vampire traits. Edward was really pleased about that as well. He said it would make the pregnancy easier on me. I was really looking forward to being a mom.


	33. Chapter 33

Bella POV

My contractions had brought me out of a sound sleep in the early morning hours. Edward noticed and asked me if I was ready to go to the delivery room they had set up for me. I told him I was; I didn't want to take the chance of messing up our bed. I knew that was silly considering we could always buy a new one, but anyway. That was just how I felt, like it or not.

Edward gently scooped me up and took me to the room and placed me in the bed they had ready. He and Carlisle worked diligently getting everything set up for the birth of my son.

When everything was done, there was nothing to do but wait. The family was in and out of the room all day keeping me company. Edward stayed with me every second. When Alice came in to visit, we talked about the baby's room. It was perfect the way we had fixed it.

Three walls and the ceiling were painted beige, and the ceiling light fixture had a nautical compass painted around it. A mural consisting of the beach, a lighthouse, and the ocean with sailing ships was painted on the wall behind the crib. We were waiting to put his name in the sky section of the mural. We weren't going to reveal his name until after his birth. The whole room contained items pertaining to the nautical theme, and it was going to be just right for our little boy. Like I said; it was perfect.

Everybody asked Edward and me all day long what we were going to name him, but we wouldn't tell. We even kept changing our minds, so Alice wouldn't know. She got a bit irritated with us.

"Would you two please stop doing that? It's very irritating," she growled out.

Edward and I laughed at her and just shrugged our shoulders.

"Oh! You two are so exasperating," she said, getting up and stomping off.

"But we love you, Ali," Edward called after her.

"Then make up your mind about the baby's name, once and for all," she called back to us from the doorway.

"Oh no, Ali, that is not happening. You will find out when everyone else does, missy," Edward told her.

She stomped off again, leaving Edward and I grinning. As the day wore on, I begin to feel stronger pains; and the next thing I knew, I felt a gush of liquid between my legs. My water had broken. After that, it didn't take too long until I had to push my son out of my body.

I was exhausted by the time I was through; but when I saw his beautiful little face, I knew I would have done it all over again.

Edward was so good to me. He held my hands and helped me brace for the pushing. In between pushes, he told me how much he loved me and how much our son and being a father meant to him. He kept my face and body wiped down with a cool damp cloth.

His face lit up like the sun when he saw his son for the first time. It was almost as bright as the one he had when he told me he could hear our baby's thoughts. The day of my baby shower he had waited until everyone was gone, and we were up in our room.

I was lying on our bed resting, and he was looking at all the gifts I had gotten. He stopped for a minute and came over to me. He knelt down beside the bed and took my hands in his own. He smiled my favorite smile as he looked up at me.

"I have a gift for you too, my love. I wanted to wait until we were alone to give it to you though," he said.

"Okay, what is it, honey?" I asked him.

He smiled and pulled a small box out of his pocket and laid it in my lap.

"Open it, love," he told me.

I smiled at him lovingly and pulled the ribbon he had tied around the box loose. I opened the box and found a small piece of folded paper. I picked it up and read it.

"'Warm, Safe, Love' thoughts of baby Cullen," the note said.

I felt the tears begin to fall and roll from my eyes. Edward was letting me know he could hear the thoughts of our child. Our baby was letting us know he felt warm and safe, and he knew he was loved by his parents.

"Oh, Edward! This is just the most precious thing. Thank you, baby. I love it. I had been hoping you would be able to hear him," I said.

"I can, and he loves both of us very much, too. He's glad to have us for parents," Edward said.

I pulled on Edward's hands, letting him know I wanted him to get up; then, I held out my arms for him to hug me.

"Edward Cullen, I love you so much. You are such an incredible husband and mate. You will be a tremendous father to our baby. I feel so incredibly lucky to be able to call you mine," I had told him.

We settled on the bed together and cuddled my belly together. We spent the rest of the night until I fell asleep talking to our baby and feeling him respond with little kicks and nudges. It was the best gift of all.

Edward POV

Three weeks had certainly changed things for our family. What do I mean by that? I mean that as of right now, I was helping my father prep the room in which my son was going to be born.

Bella had been having contractions since the early hours of this morning. When I put my hand on her swollen belly, I could feel him moving around. I placed a kiss on her belly and talked to him.

His thoughts consisted of being warm, but he felt very confined in the tight space of his mother's womb. He was ready to get out, so he could move around more freely. He knew how much his moving around made Bella feel pain, and he didn't want to do that. He loved her very much.

Hours Later....

"Okay, Bella, I need you to push once more with all your strength, when you feel the next contraction," Carlisle told her.

"Got it," she replied.

"I love you, Bella. You are doing so well, love. I can't tell you how much I love you because words are just not enough to express what's in my heart," I told her.

She made me a very happy man the day she became my wife. Today, she was increasing that happiness a thousand fold by making me a father to our son.

"Ughhhhh (heavy breathing), contraction coming," Bella screamed.

"Ok Bella, I need you to push really hard and keep pushing until I tell you to stop," Carlisle told her.

I was behind her helping brace her. She began pushing and squeezing my hands and screaming.

"That's good, Bella; you're doing great, sweetheart. Keep pushing, honey; I can see his head, and it's almost out," he said.

"Hurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrts," Bella yelled.

"Just a little more, Bella, then you will be able to relax for a minute," dad told her.

"You will never know how much you and our son mean to me, love. You are a wonderful wife and will be an awesome mother to our son," I told her and kissed her head.

"There! You did it, Bella; his head is out. You can relax until you feel the next contraction," dad said.

Bella rested against me as she waited for the next contraction. I took the time to use a cool damp cloth to wipe the sweat off of her head, face, and neck. I could tell she was exhausted. If everything went according to how Carlisle and I thought it would from the research he had done, she would finish changing as soon as the baby and the afterbirth were completely out.

According to Carlisle's research, it wouldn't take but maybe a day for the change to finish taking place, and then Bella would be a vampire. He also told me there shouldn't be an issue of blood lust either. Bella had been consuming animal blood ever since her third month of pregnancy. Her body was already acclimated to it, so she wouldn't have to fight the lust for human blood so much. I certainly hoped that was the way it worked out.

"Car-Carlisle, c-con-contraction," Bella said.

"Okay sweetheart, you need to push again until I tell you to stop," he told her.

She took a deep breath and pushed hard. I whispered words of encouragement in her ear.

"Well done, Bella! You can relax now. You have a beautiful baby boy," my father announced with a smile.

Bella and I smiled too. I helped Bella lay back against the pillows and went to cut the umbilical cord.

"Welcome to fatherhood, son," he said to me.

"Thanks dad," I replied, as I snipped the cord.

After the cord was cut and the baby was cleaned, I took him over to Bella.

"Look, love, it's our son. He's ready to meet his mommy," I told her, while laying him in her arms.

"Oh, my precious little angel! Welcome to the world, little man. I'm your mommy; and I love you so much, Carlisle Christopher Cullen," she said, smiling down at him.

"You named him after me?" my father asked.

"Of course we did, dad," I said.

At first, I was a bit confused as to why he would think we wouldn't want our son to bear his name, and then I heard his thoughts. He thought I truly resented him because he had changed me into a vampire.

"Carlisle, dad, I don't resent you for changing me; it was, after all, my birth mother's wish for you to save me; however you had to do it. If you hadn't, I wouldn't be here with my gorgeous wife and son," I told him.

He smiled and hugged me. Just as we let go of each other, Bella gasped. I went to her immediately. She handed me the baby; and I took him over to the bassinet we had set up and laid him down and then went back to her side.

"What is it, love?" I asked.

"Something is happening; I can feel a tingling and burning sensation in my chest," she told me.

I looked at Carlisle, who nodded his head. His thoughts told me this was supposed to happen.

"Okay Bella, just relax, sweetheart. This is as normal for us as we can get. I'm going to give you some morphine and that will help you sleep through what pain you will feel. I have been seeing the subtle changes your body has been making in the last few minutes. It seems the change is coming on fast and shouldn't last long at all," he explained.

She nodded, and I leaned down to kiss her once more, then my dad gave her the shot of morphine. I watched as she became more relaxed. Her body went limp, and her eyes closed. She was perfectly still and quiet. I hoped she wasn't in any or at least much pain.

My father took my son downstairs to let the rest of our family meet him. I stayed by Bella's side. I would not leave her while she was out.

Carlisle POV

Well, the day was finally here and my grandson would make his first appearance at some point.

The whole house had been in an uproar since Bella was awakened this morning in pain. Everyone wanted to help in whatever way they could. All the girls took turns sitting with Bella and talking to her. They were trying to keep her mind off the pains of labor and keep her as relaxed as possible.

I was as excited as I was nervous. I just wanted everything to go according to plan, and I prayed that it would. I wanted Bella to be safe, as well as my grandson.

I had prepared for every type of situation I could think of. I didn't feel like I could take too many precautions. I had Edward's complete life in my hands, and I wasn't taking anything for granted.

I had prayed from the moment we had discovered Bella was pregnant that everything would go smoothly; and so far it had, thankfully.

I was thrilled when I saw how well Bella did during the delivery. She was a total trooper. She was going to be a fantastic mother. My grandson was a lucky little boy to have Edward and Bella as parents.

After the delivery was over, I wondered how long it would take Bella's body to realize it was ready to complete the last stage of the change. It didn't take long.

When she gasped, I knew it was starting. I tried to reassure Edward with my thoughts that everything was going well.

I tried to reassure Bella as well with my spoken words. I gave her the morphine shot and let her body take over the rest. I felt positive she should wake up soon and have no problems adjusting to her new life as a vampire and a mother.


	34. Chapter 34

Edward POV

I haven't moved from this spot since Bella went to sleep. It was comforting to me to be beside her, waiting on her to awaken. I loved the fact that my son was also here with me. He looked so much like his mother. He had her lips and her hair color. It seemed the rest he got from me, including my human eye color. I was sure Bella would be pleased about that.

I saw the subtle changes her body was making. I just hoped she was not feeling any pain. Jasper had come in several times, and he said he felt nothing but peace coming from her. I just wanted her to awaken and tell me herself. I could feel much better then.

Alice was right once again. Bella had been beautiful as a human, but she was going to be a stunningly beautiful vampire. Her dark hair was turning darker and getting thicker and shinier. The curves she had gained from being pregnant were taking a very toned and sensuous shape, simply adding to the alluring beauty she already possessed. I would have to threaten to kill the majority of the male population for the thoughts I was sure they would be having about my wife.

It had been nearly 12 hours now that she had been asleep. I was starting to get worried. I was so anxious for her to wake up.

"Stop panicking, brother, she's still fine," I heard Jasper say.

"She will be waking up any moment now, Edward. Just be patient a little longer," Alice told me.

"Thanks, guys," I replied.

I picked my son up and held him close to me. That was comforting to me as well.

"Did you hear that, little man? Mommy will be waking up any minute now. She is going to be stunning. You're going to have to help your old man keep the strays away," I told him.

He stared up into my face with wide, alert eyes, as if he understood every word I was saying. His thoughts only reflected his want for his mother's touch.

While I was talking to him, Alice appeared in the doorway.

"What is it, Ali?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just thought you'd like to know that Bella's eyes are about to open in 2.3 seconds. I thought just to be on the safe side that you might want someone to take Chris downstairs. Only until we see how Bella reacts," she said.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks, sis," I told her and handed my son over.

She took him and left; and a moment later, Bella's eyes fluttered open. They were a beautiful dark gold tinged with red. I felt sure after she had fed really well that the red would go away.

Bella POV

I felt the morphine when it kicked in, and I felt instantly high. After a few seconds, I couldn't hold my eyes open any longer. I didn't know how long I was out. I didn't feel any pain that I could remember, thankfully. I knew Edward would be concerned about that and would probably ask me about it at some point.

I sat up quickly. At first, I was a bit disoriented; but it passed after a few minutes.

"Bella, are you alright, love?" Edward asked.

I looked over at him and smiled.

"Yes, honey, I'm fine. I just needed to get my bearings," I answered.

He came to me slowly and put his arms around me.

"I'm so glad you're awake; I missed you. I can't tell you in simple words how very much I love you and how glad I am that we will be together for all of eternity," he said with his face buried in my neck.

"I missed you too, honey; and I love you so much. I feel like I will explode with it," I told him.

He smiled and kissed me. It began chastely, but turned into a very passionate one. I knew he wanted it to go further; but I felt like I needed a shower, so I pulled away. He looked at me confused.

"I need a shower, and I think I might need a pair of extra hands. Would you happen to know of a Victorian gentleman who might help me with that?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Yeah, I think I might know a guy like that; but you know that you are such a stunning, alluring beauty, he might forget to be a gentleman. He would probably forget the gentle part and just be all man, and his hands and other body parts might roam. Are you okay with that?" he said, smiling.

"Well, as long he looks like you, husband; I think I can handle that just fine," I told him.

We both laughed at our silliness, and then he picked me up and carried me to our bathroom and got in the shower. His hands and other body parts did in fact roam. As reluctant as we were, we made it quick. I was ready to see my family and my son.

Once we were out of the shower and dressed, we made our way downstairs. I paused halfway down, when I caught the whiff of blood and recognized it was human. It smelled delicious, but yet I felt no urge to consume it.

"Something wrong, love?" Edward asked.

"No, I can smell my parents' blood. I wanted to make sure it wasn't going to bother me before we made it to them," I answered.

"And does it? If so, we can go back upstairs and go out the window of our room and hunt first," Edward said.

"No, no, I'm fine. It smells good, but I am feeling no urge to consume it at all. Plus, I'm ready to see our son," I told him.

"Wonderful, I'm glad to hear it. Everyone is anxious to see you too," he replied.

We made it downstairs to the living room where everyone was gathered.

I was thrilled to get downstairs and be with my family. I was glad to not be affected by my parents' blood. Words, though, could not even begin to express how I felt when my newborn son was laid in my arms again.

I sat down; and for quite some time no one else existed, but me and him. I knew the family would understand, and they did. They left us alone to bond. My little man was nothing short of an angel on earth. He was so handsome.

I was thrilled to see he had mine and Charlie's dark hair and Edward's human green eyes. He had my lips, but he was Edward in every other way.

Carlisle and Edward told me he was definitely more human than vampire. His mind seems to be more vampire than human though because he was very alert. Edward said his thought process was fast and strong like a vampire. They also said he had a human appetite. I was glad of that. I was worried about that; because when I was carrying him, I wanted blood.

Carlisle explained that was because my body was changing and its needs were changing with it. I would be a full vampire, and so I needed blood like a vampire. I did still consume human food while pregnant as well because that was what my baby needed. I didn't care. I was just glad we were both healthy and alive.

After hours of sitting and holding my son and bonding with him, we went back to the family and spent the day together.

Carlisle POV

I was on pins and needles until I knew my new daughter was awake and doing fine. I, along with the rest of the family, had heard her and Edward as they got ready to come down to see the family.

I was thrilled to hear that her parents' human blood was not bothering her. I was so proud of my newest daughter. She was truly one of the most remarkable people I had ever known. Edward couldn't have chosen a better mate. I loved the fact that they had made me a grandfather, too.

Between Charlie and me that child won't stand a chance of not being spoiled rotten through and through.

Esme POV

I was so thrilled with how everything was working out. I loved my new home and new town. Now, I had a new full vampire daughter and grandson to love. I didn't think my life could be more perfect.

I was stunned when Bella came downstairs. She was even more beautiful than before. She still had her own personality; she was still our sweet Bella and not the wild crazed newborn that most vampires were when they first awoke to this new life. Of course, I realized with Bella having made this choice for herself and then with being pregnant with a vampire's child had helped. I thought too with her having already consumed animal blood for the last six months had helped too.

Speaking of my grandson, he was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen since my own was born. I had never said anything to anyone, but his name was also going to be Christopher. If I could have cried when Bella said what his name was, I would have. There would never be enough words to say how I felt about having Bella as my new daughter and what a gift she had given me. She brought my oldest son to life and gave me a grandson to spoil and dote on.

Charlie POV

If anyone had told me several years ago that my life was going to change so dramatically, I would have said they were crazy.

In just a little under two years, I learned that creatures that I thought couldn't exist actually did. I learned my only daughter knew of them, and she had been best friends with one of the species and had married the other. I learned that the two were natural born enemies, although due to extraordinary circumstances that changed as well. I got the love of my life back and was married to her once again. My daughter was now a wife, a mother, and vampire. My wife and I were soon going to be vampires as well. It was crazy, right?

It may be crazy, but I didn't mind at all. I was very proud that my daughter had found her other half and was happy. She chose a great family to marry into and had given me one of the greatest gifts under the sun, a grandson I could spoil rotten to the core. Yes, I intended to do just that.

Renee POV

I was so thrilled to be living the life that I was. Who knew that when Bella decided to move back with her father it would change all of our lives so completely and for the better?

I would never be able to thank her enough. I would readily admit that I was not the mother I should have been to her. I was selfish to put my own needs ahead of hers. Somehow though, she grew up into a loving, caring, and very wise young woman.

She deserved all the happiness she had found and more. I didn't deserve to call her my daughter, but I was more than grateful I could say that she was.

She had not only always taken care of me, but her father as well; and because of her, we were back together and happy. She found a young man who needed unconditional love and gave her heart to him. He loved her in return, and together they have given me a whole new family to love and enjoy. I was so very proud of Bella.

I was grateful she chose to forgive me for making such huge mistakes and loved me in spite of them. I was exceedingly happy that she chose Edward as her lifelong mate, and together they had given me a beautiful little grandson. My life was wonderful, and I was so thankful for it.


	35. Chapter 35

Edward POV

I didn't have enough words to say how it felt to be a husband and father. It was just so completely indescribable.

My wife was amazing and watching her as a mom was better than anything I could have imagined. I was blessed more every day.

My son was also amazing. He surprised me every day with the new things he did. In the three months since he had been born, he had wrapped every member of this family around his tiny fingers.

He was very alert and intelligent. He had an easy-going temperament, unless he was hungry or his diaper needed changing. He loved attention from the females in the house or basically anywhere else. Bella wasn't too crazy about other females, but she didn't mind our family paying him attention. I wouldn't dare tell her, but I thought she had gotten mother hen syndrome already. You knew that nobody was good enough for my baby thing. What could I say though? The boy obviously had his father's charm and wit, and women were just naturally drawn to it. No, I was kidding about that. He was just lovable; that was all.

I loved my life; I couldn't be happier. The family was all working together right now to get ready for the holidays coming up. Alice went crazy for Halloween. She claimed it was because it was Chris' first official holiday, and it needed to be celebrated.

I did my usual eye roll and left her to it. It would do no good to even try to convince her he didn't even know what it was about yet. Thanksgiving was one of Esme's favorite holidays, and it was going to be a pretty big deal. We had plans to cook and serve for the homeless shelter, and then afterward we had opted to spend it just watching movies and playing games and being together as a family should.

My mother and father's anniversary was this weekend, and that meant their vow renewal service would be happening. They were going on a week-long trip afterward.

Charlie and Renee had decided to be changed right after Christmas. Renee said that she wanted to wake up on New Year's Day and begin her new year as a vampire. My father said he could arrange it. So we had that coming up as well. Right now though, the focus was on the vow renewal for my parents.

"Come on, guys; we have a lot more to do, to be ready for this weekend," Alice called out.

She had been after Emmett and Jasper for a solid week to get the yard ready. They had been dragging their feet about it, and she was getting fed up with it.

"We're coming, darlin'; I promise we will have everything just the way you want it," Jasper said, coming down the stairs.

"You know I want everything perfect! I don't know why you are lagging about," Alice replied back, as she headed out the back door.

"Can he not find some way to distract the little pixie for a while?" Emmett grumbled, as he passed me on his way outside.

I was in the kitchen mixing up a bottle for Chris. I just laughed, as I listened to the three of them arguing. I was glad I had my son to tend to, or she would be on my case too.

"Little man, you know that I'm glad you're here. Your aunt Alice would be driving me crazy too," I said to him, as I sat down to feed him.

"Edward, you're going to have to babysit all afternoon; Rose, Bella, and I are going to run some errands," my mother told me, as she entered the kitchen.

"That's fine, mom; I don't mind. You know I love spending time with my little man, here," I replied.

"You are such a wonderful father, my son. I love watching you being a father," she said, smiling lovingly at the two of us.

Bella and Rose came down a few minutes later. I had just finished burping Chris.

"I'm sorry, honey, about leaving you with everything this afternoon. I know you had some things you wanted to do," Bella said.

"It's fine, love. It's nothing I can't put off. It's better for Chris not to be out in the cold air anyway. I don't want to take a chance on his earache starting up again," I told her.

"I love you, baby; and I love you too, little man," she said, taking the baby from me.

He sighed deeply as he buried his face against Bella's neck. Yeah, he was just as addicted as his old man was, only in a different way of course. I guessed he was more like me than I realized. Bella's presence had this very calming effect on both of us, and her touch was soothing to us. We both adored her and could not live without her. I almost dreaded going back to mainstreaming, at least that was still a ways off.

You might wonder what I meant by that. I meant where we actually went back to being around other people all the time. See since moving to Virginia, we had chosen to remain pretty much secluded until everything settled down for us.

Carlisle was about the only one who had been what you say, really in the public eye. He took a job as a general practitioner in the family health center here in Hopewell. Esme had taken a break from her designing work for a while. She wanted the opportunity to help the family get settled into their new lives.

Charlie signed up for classes online with Bella's help. He was doing quite well too. If he could keep focused on his work while he went through his newborn stage, he would have his law degree in no time. Renee also signed up for online classes; she wanted to become an art therapist. In case you were wondering what that was; it was a person who worked with children and adults who had been through a traumatic experience, and they learned to express their feelings through drawing or painting pictures. I thought it was a wonderful career for Renee. I thought it would fit her personality well.

Alice had decided to pursue a career in fashion. She had been working on designing a maternity clothing line. She said she got the inspiration while Bella was pregnant. She said that the clothes that were on the market were just simply not stylish enough for the modern pregnant women, and she wanted to change that. Jasper had decided to take his empathic talent and use to it to serve others. He had been taking classes online to be a child psychologist. He felt he could deal with children better than adults.

Emmett and Rose had decided to open a tattoo and body art shop. Kind of a weird choice to me, but whatever made them happy.

Bella and I had decided we were going to follow in Carlisle's footsteps. I was going to continue my medical training and become a child pediatrician, and Bella was going to be my nurse. The new year was going to busy for all of us.

By the time all of us got our new degrees, Chris would be nearing school age; and Charlie and Renee would be way past their newborn stage and should be well acclimated to our vegetarian lifestyle.

Bella, mom, and Rose left for the afternoon. I took Chris and put him in his crib, and then I went to my piano. As a surprise for my parents, I was composing a new song for them; and Rosalie was going to play it at their vow renewal.

Esme POV

I was so excited about my anniversary this year. Out of all the years of moving around from place to place, Carlisle and I had never before renewed our vows. I thought it was one of the sweetest and most romantic things a couple could do for each other. I was thrilled to be doing it now. This was our 85th year as a married couple.

Alice was doing a great job making the yard look good. I chose lavender and silver for my colors. My gown was going to be a tea length ivory dress that captured the romance and elegance of the 50s with its fitted bodice and full skirt, and the lace detail kept the look very soft. The shrug completed the outfit by giving it a very demure, vintage feel throughout the day, then you could take it off in the evening for a more relaxed look. It was very simple and yet very elegant, something I wouldn't even have to change out of to travel. I was wearing fingerless gloves and a matching diamond and pearl tiara, necklace, and earrings set to complete the outfit.

I, like Renee, asked Edward to give me away. Alice was going to be my matron of honor. Carlisle asked Charlie to be his best man. Emmett was going to carry Chris so he can be our ring bearer. I couldn't wait to see how cute he would look in his little ivory tux with a lavender bow-tie.

The Ceremony....

Carlisle POV

I could hardly wait to remarry my beautiful bride. It was hard to believe it had been 85 years that we had been married. I still remembered our first wedding as vividly today as it was then. Esme looked so beautiful, in my eyes; she was more beautiful now than she was then. I knew as a vampire that we did not change; so it might seem silly to say that. It was not silly at all. Yes, I knew her physical looks had not changed, but inside she was even more loving and compassionate as a person. My love had grown over the years and continued to grow every day; therefore, she grew more beautiful every day that I spent with her.

I was very proud to have a bigger family than I did then as well. I couldn't say how happy it made me to have my whole family here with me and a few old friends too. I was proud to have Jasper being the official who was remarrying us. Charlie was my best man; Emmett and Chris were the ring bearers. We were exchanging platinum yellow and white diamond eternity bands.

Emmett brought Chris down the aisle, and then he was followed by Alice. The music changed, and I looked toward the flowered arch at the beginning of the aisle. There was my angel on Edward's arm. She looked like an angel. Her eyes were yellow gold, the color they always were when she was happy. Her hair was hanging down in ringlets, and she looked simply breathtaking. Okay, time to get this show on the road; I was ready to have my wife all to myself.

I watched as she and Edward glided down the aisle, and I couldn't help but think how lucky I got all those years ago that I was able to see her again. God had looked upon me kindly and truly blessed me and had blessed me every day since.

I took her hands in mine and turned to face her. We stood gazing into each other's eyes.

"Family and friends, I am delighted to stand here today and perform this vow renewal ceremony for two of the best people I have ever known," Jasper said.

Esme and I smiled, knowing he had just paid us a wonderful compliment.

"Carlisle and Esme have written their own vows, so Carlisle you may begin," Jasper told me.

"On our wedding day, I made a choice. It was the most important and significant choice of my life, and I made it only after a great deal of consideration. On that day, I chose you to be my wife. I thought then that such a decision, once made, was final and irrevocable. Now I know that the selection of a life partner was not a one-time decision, but an ongoing process. Many times in the years since then, I have chosen you again. Faced with changes and alternatives, I had become keenly aware that a marriage lasts only so long as both partners desired each other above all others. As our lives have been affected by the ebb and flow of other lives and events, there have been many times when I could have chosen to go in a different direction. I did not. The reason was simple: no other person had ever aroused in me the feelings of tenderness, joy, and caring, which you elicit. I elect to stay with you; not because I feel obligated to meet your needs, but because you continue to meet mine. I live with you; not because a legal document says that I am your husband, but because, in my heart of hearts, I still want to be by your side more than I want to be anywhere else," I said, never breaking eye contact.

"And now, Esme, you may share your vows with Carlisle," Jasper said.

"Perhaps, the only thing truer than one's first love is to recommit to that love before family and friends. Carlisle Cullen, you were then and are now, my love for life; I take you from this day forward to be my husband," Esme said.

I could see all the love she held for me in her tiny body. The eyes were the windows to the soul, and I could see into the very depths of her soul that she meant every word of what she had said, just as I had.

"I now pronounce your vow renewed. Carlisle, you may kiss your bride," Jasper announced.

The kiss was sweet and romantic; but I could feel our passion lying just beneath the surface, waiting to explode once we were alone.


	36. Chapter 36

Bella POV

The holidays were finally here and our family was together and we couldn't be happier. We were all looking forward to celebrating Thanksgiving and Christmas. I was especially looking forward to it because it would be my son's first one of each.

We were a week away from Thanksgiving. Since we were a family of vampires that did not eat human food and therefore did not need to cook for ourselves, we had decided to cook and serve to the Home Again homeless shelter in Richmond. The rest of the afternoon we would spend as a family at home together, playing games and watching movies.

Esme POV

Carlisle and I had very much enjoyed every minute of our second honeymoon. I wasn't aware of how much he and I needed a break until we were away from everything and everyone. We took full advantage of it, too. It was simply wonderful spending time with just my handsome husband.

I knew it was a good thing I got that break because now the holidays were coming up, and then we would be starting the new year with a double transformation for Charlie and Renee. We would certainly be busy from here on out for a while. I really didn't mind though. It was family, and I couldn't get along without them.

Thanksgiving Day....

Carlisle POV

"Carlisle, boys, it's time to get the cars loaded so we can get this food to the shelter and get it prepared on time," Esme called out.

"Coming dearest," I replied back, as I put down the book I was reading and left my study.

"What's the hurry, ma? It's still only a quarter to seven in the morning," Emmett said, as he made his way to the kitchen.

"I know what time it is, Emmett. It's going to take at least four hours to cook the turkeys; and you know we can't use our vampire speed once we get there, so hush up and do as I say," she scolded.

"Well, how come....?" Emmett started, but was cut off by Esme.

"Emmett, don't start; just get your rear in gear. You don't want to know the consequences for not doing it, son," she said, giving that look that only a mother can give.

"Yes, ma'am; I'm getting in gear, now. What do you want me to do?" Emmett asked, sounding like a truly petulant little boy, thoroughly scolded by his mother.

"Edward, Jasper, I have plenty for you to do as well; get a move on," she called out.

"I'll be right down, mom. I'm helping Bella give Chris his bath and get him dressed.

"Come down when you can, son," Esme called back.

"I'm here, mom. I was helping Alice finish getting the Christmas decorations out of the garage loft," Jasper said, breezing into the kitchen.

"So I take it by that, I know what the boys and I will be doing either late this afternoon or tomorrow?" I asked my wife, as I slid my arms around her waist from behind.

"Yes, you and the boys will be decorating the outside of the house, while the girls and I will do the inside. I want to get everything prepared for the Christmas Tour of Homes in three more weeks," she explained.

"What's that, and where did you hear about it from?" I asked.

"It's a group of women who decorate their homes for Christmas and then let the public come in and tour them. I heard about it from Mrs. Hayes the other night, when we went to dinner with her and Dr. Hayes," she replied.

"Oh, well that sounds lovely, dear. I will be glad to help," I told her.

She gave each of us an arm load of things to go pack in the Mercedes SUV that I bought her last Christmas. Once the car was all packed, I opened the door and helped Esme into the passenger seat; and then I made my way around to the driver's seat.

Edward locked up the house, and then he helped Bella into her car after she had buckled Chris in his car seat and got in himself. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper were all riding together in Rose's car. Charlie and Renee were riding in the new Chevy Silverado he bought just before we moved.

We made it to the shelter at just after 7 a.m.; everyone helped get all the stuff unloaded. Esme and Bella did the cooking. I was in charge of taking care of Chris, while the rest were setting up and decorating the dining room.

We had to work at human pace, so it was a little harder and took a bit more time than had we been able to go at vampire speed; but it was okay, it was for a good cause. I was so proud of and thankful for the family I had.

Charlie POV

I had never met a family like the Cullens. It never ceased to amaze me how far they were willing to go to help out when there was a need. They truly were in a class all their own. I was proud to be a part of their family. Carlisle has let me in on how much they had, and I was blown away.

They had more money than I would know what to do with in ten lifetimes, and that was just each single one of them; it didn't include what they held in mutual accounts as couples. It also didn't include what they owned in properties scattered all over the US and other parts of the world.

As far as the regular everyday Joe knew, they were as hard-working as the next family. Yes, they were wealthy and had lots of nice things, but that wasn't what mattered to them. They were all about helping their fellow human man, even though they were no longer technically human.

I found it amazing and odd at the same time that they spent their holiday cooking for people less fortunate than themselves, when they no longer ate human food. When lunch was ready and being served, I stood back and watched; Chris and I watched the Cullens interact with the people that had come to get a hot meal. They were welcoming and kind to them. They didn't see themselves as any better than the homeless, just simply more fortunate. It was awesome and inspiring to watch. The homeless that came in seemed really grateful.

Another thing that truly amazed me was that when lunch was over, Carlisle read some scripture from the Bible; and Edward played the piano. Rosalie led in singing a couple of hymns. I had never thought about vampires caring about any type of religion, but I guessed it was like they said, God worked in mysterious ways. The wolves back in La Push were very wrong in saying the Cullens had no souls. What I had seen today proved just how wrong they were.

Bella POV

Thanksgiving was a great day for my family and me. We served lunch to those less fortunate than ourselves and hopefully made them feel somewhat loved and wanted. Christmas was now upon us, and I was looking forward to it.

Today was going to be a great day because Edward and I were going Christmas shopping for our son and family. My mom and dad had volunteered to keep Chris for us. Today was also the day that the committee came by with the tourists to see our home, as we were the next ones on the Christmas tour.

We found out that they had a contest; and whichever home was voted the best, won a large cash prize. Esme said if she just happened to win, she was going to donate it to the Children's Hospital of Virginia; which was where we as a whole family were going to volunteer on Christmas Eve.

Carlisle and Esme were going to play Santa and Mrs. Claus. My mom and dad were going to play Joseph and Mary, and Chris would be baby Jesus. There were going to be more volunteers also playing other parts while the story of Jesus' birth was being told. Edward was going to play the piano while Alice, Rose, and I sing Christmas carols. We girls were going to be dressed as angels. Since Jasper was in the military, he was going to play the drummer boy, while Emmett was going to be one of the three kings. I thought it was going to be wonderful. I was excited thinking about bringing joy to those little ones who were sick and in need of extra love.

On Christmas Day, we would spend it at home as a family and exchange gifts. I could hardly wait to see what Chris did with his presents.

Renee POV

It was a true joy to be part of a large loving family like the Cullens. I had never known people like them existed. I was not talking about them being vampires though. I was talking about them being so wealthy and having such a high standing in whatever community they lived in. You just didn't see very many extremely wealthy families like them. They didn't just give money; they gave of themselves, just for the joy of it. They truly inspired me to be a better person. I was so thrilled to know I was a part of their family.

Edward POV

Bella and I spent all day shopping for our son and for our family. It was late when we finished up and headed home. I was glad to be finished shopping; now all that needed to be done was wrapping. That was going to be Bella's job; I hated that part. I would keep my son occupied. I couldn't wait to see him open his gifts.

We got home and got the car unloaded to take everything up to our room. When we opened the front door, we were greeted with a very funny sight. Emmett was being chased through the house by Jasper with one of Chris' dirty diapers.

"Jasper, get that nasty thing away from me!" Emmett was yelling.

I could hear the females in my family laughing and giggling in different parts of the house.

"Aww come on, Emmett; he's just a small baby. It's not that bad," Jasper said, holding the diaper out in front of him.

"Not that bad? That smells worse than those mutts on the reservation when they were wet. God almighty, Edward; what did you two feed that boy?" Emmett asked, as we passed through the living room.

"Food, Emmett," I replied.

"Well, can't you feed him food that doesn't smell so bad when it comes back out of him?" he asked, still trying to avoid Jasper's attempts to get near him.

"Did your shit smell any better when you were human?" Bella quipped.

"Ohhhhh, burn!" Jasper said, and I laughed.

"Is my son even wearing a diaper right now?" she asked.

"Yes, and he's just fine," Esme said, coming into the room with Chris in her arms.

I took the packages that Bella was holding, so she could get him.

"Hello, my beautiful boy," she said, as she lifted him from Esme's arms into her own.

I smiled when he made a sound as if trying to answer her. He adored his mother almost as much as me. I loved watching the two of them together. I never forget to be thankful for the miracle I was given.

The rest of the night the family spent getting ready for Christmas Eve. We had a lot to do. All the gifts had to be wrapped for our family and for the children at the hospital. Carlisle had gotten in touch with the head of the children's ward and had her get each child's name in the ward and asked them to write down a list of things they most wanted for Christmas. He told her that if it was possible, they would get at least one of those things on the list. It depended on what they wrote down. The women had a lot of baking and cooking to do. It was a good thing we were vampires and didn't get tired.

The next day was just as busy as the one before. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve. We had to be at the hospital in the early afternoon to practice our play we were doing, then we had to get everything set up for the party afterwards. These things would go much easier and quicker if we didn't have to do everything at a human pace in public.

Once we had everything done and we had practiced one last time for our play, it was nearly time to start. There was a large room set up for us to use for the play. The kids and adults alike seemed to enjoy it.

My heart melted when this one little girl walked up to Rosalie and Bella and tugged gently on their white gowns.

They both looked down at the small girl smiling.

"What is it, sweet one?" Rose asked.

The little girl motioned with her finger for Bella and Rose to bend down so she could talk to them. They did as she bid them. She was a beautiful and precious little girl. She had sandy brown hair that was long and wavy. She had a pale complexion and had the most beautiful blue eyes.

"Hi, my name is Melanie; and I'm five," she told them.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Melanie," Rose said.

"Can I ask you a really 'portant question?" she asked, almost whispering.

"Sure, you can, honey," Bella answered.

"Are you the angels that are going to take me to heaven? My mommy is there. She had to leave me one night, but she said that one day when it was time for me to come see her that God would send his best and prettiest angels to get me and bring me to her. I asked her how I would know the angels 'cause I'm not s'posed to go with strangers. She told me I would know they were angels 'cause they would be very beautiful to look at; and they would be dressed in white, and they would have soft beautiful voices. You are all of those things, so does that mean you are here to take me to see my mommy?" she asked, and my heart broke.

Rose and Bella were speechless. I knew that if they could cry, they would have because I would have too.

"Oh you, precious little thing; I'm sorry, love, but no we aren't the angels to do that. I'm sure God has much prettier and better angels than us to bring you to see your mommy. You see the angels who do that kind of job are so special and important, and we haven't made it there yet," Bella answered and reached out to hug Melanie.

"Oh, well, when you go back to heaven, will you tell my mommy that I love her and miss her lots and lots?" she asked.

"You bet we will, precious one. Do you know what though? You can talk to your mommy, and she can hear you from right here; and I know she loves you so very much," Rose answered.

I had to get up and walk away. I had seen what happened in the child's thoughts; it made me so angry. How could a man do something so vile in front his child? If a man no longer loved and cared for his wife, why not just let her go in peace? Why beat and torture her to the point of killing her, while your child watched; and then walk out and leave them both? The mother had at least had enough wits about her to have taught her daughter to call 911. Sadly, they were too late to save her. The child now lived with her maternal grandmother.

I walked away and got control of myself, then made my way back. The party was in full swing by now. There were happy children everywhere. Melanie's grandmother had made it to the hospital to be with her. Melanie was curled up in her grandmother's lap nearly asleep. I watched as she struggled to get up with the child in her arms. I went over to help.

"Hello there, ma'am; my name is Edward Cullen, and I'm with the group who put on the play. I was wondering if you'd like help getting this little angel back to her room?" I asked.

"Why thank you, young man. You are very kind. She is pretty heavy to these tired old bones. I cherish every minute with her though," the lady answered back.

I stretched my arms out, while she laid Melanie in them; and I held her close to me and started down the hallway with her grandmother following me.

Once we were in her room, I gently laid her in her bed and pulled the covers up over her and then stepped away toward the door.

"You must be a father or at the very least an older sibling," the older lady observed.

"I am both, ma'am. I am just recently married and have become a father to a perfect little boy. I also have several other siblings that are younger than me," I told her.

"Well, I can see your wife and child, as well as your whole family, are very blessed to have you in the family. Thank you for helping me. I wish all of God's blessings on you and your family," she said.

I smiled and walked out of the room. As I walked down the hall, I made peace with myself for being what I was; and I made peace with God.

The next day was spent at home with just family. We opened presents and watched movies and enjoyed being together as a family. I was truly blessed.

BPOV

I wasn't sure exactly at what moment the change in Edward happened, but I knew a huge change had taken place. He seemed much more at peace than he ever had before, and it made me very happy. Our holidays had been filled with much love and laughter, but now another change was about to take place. My mother and father were about to be transformed into vampires and join the rest of the family in eternity.

Both of my parents had chosen to be changed in time to awaken and start their new year as vampires. Today was the day, and we had all been busy preparing for it. The hour was almost nigh; they both seem at peace with everything, and I was glad.

"Renee, Charlie, any time you're ready, so am I," Carlisle told them.

"I'm ready, whenever you are, Charlie," my mother said.

"I'm as ready as I can be, so let's get on with it," dad replied.

"Well, if you both will follow me; then, we will get to it," Carlisle said.

He led them to the room that had been prepared. Once they were comfortable in the bed that had been made ready, he made sure there were no last minute issues or questions. After my parents confirmed once more that they were ready, he gave them both a shot of morphine to help them relax. He went first to my mother and then Charlie and plunged the needle of venom into their hearts. The transformations began.


	37. Chapter 37

RSPOV

The Cullens had thoroughly described everything that Charlie and I would go through during our transformation from mortal to immortal. It was definitely no easy feat; but having woken up on New Year's Day morning and looking over to see my soul mate, made it all worth it.

When I looked at Charlie, he was awake and looking right back at me; and for a moment, we were only aware of each other. He still looked like my Charlie, but yet so different and even more handsome than ever before.

"How do you feel?" he asked me.

"I feel fine and glad it's over and done with; also, I'm glad to know we will be together forever and we have our family with us," I answered.

We shared a chuckle, and then we looked up to see the Cullen family standing in the doorway of the room Carlisle had set up for us.

"I take it you both are okay, but I'm sure a bit disoriented," Carlisle said, entering the room.

Slowly, all of them made their way into the room with us; Bella was the first one to approach us.

JPOV

It was astounding that Charlie and Renee could have felt so calm after having just woken up as newborn vampires. I now see where Bella got her control from. Neither of them were the least bit angry or feral; they were radiating love for each other and their newfound family.

I watched as Bella approached slowly and cautiously; she reached out to her mother first, then she moved to Charlie. Charlie was even more careful than Renee; it seemed he was very mindful of his newborn strength. I was completely floored; never would I have imagined that this would have happened three times in a row.

"You are right, Jasper; it is really amazing to see it happening," Edward said.

"What are the rest of us missing?" Carlisle asked.

"Jasper is amazed at the control he feels coming from Renee and Charlie; they are both extremely calm considering they have just awoken as newborn vampires," Edward answered.

"Ah, I see. Well, that could easily explain why Bella was so calm when she woke up a newborn too," Carlisle explained.

"Well, why don't we allow these two to have a minute with Bella alone, and then we all go out hunting together?" Esme asked.

We all cleared out of the room and left them alone to have a private family moment. About ten minutes later, they came downstairs and joined the rest of the family.

"We're ready to go hunting," Renee chirped.

"Alright let's go; Esme is going to keep Chris here with her while the rest of us go out," Carlisle told us, as we made our way out the door.

CSPOV

It was sure gonna take some getting used to, being so fast and agile. It was hard to imagine how fast I could move now; I was able to run really quickly and for a long way and not even be the least bit winded. I was going to love being a vampire.

Once in the woods, we caught the scent of some deer; it took no time to catch them and bring them down. It felt really strange to have been able to kill them without a gun and to have drunk the blood. I learned something else too; I learned that watching your mate kill and feed was incredibly sexy. I watched as Ren finished her last deer and placed it off to the side; she caught my look, and I knew she felt it too.

"Okay, well I would say this hunting trip has been very successful, but I'm sure our newborns would like to be alone for a bit. I suggest the rest of us make our way back to the house and let the two of them join us when they are ready," Carlisle told us.

I was grateful for his insight and consideration; I wanted Ren all to myself for a while. After our hunt was over, Alice handed us keys to a cabin they had built here in the woods. The purpose was to give Ren and I some privacy, and we wouldn't have to run far to find food until we were ready to rejoin them.

"The cabin is stocked with everything you will need; I know you will have fun, and we will see you in a few days," Alice told us with a huge grin on her face.

After that, they were all gone; Ren and I went to find the cabin.

RSPOV

It didn't take long to find the cabin; it was small, but breathtakingly beautiful inside and out. It was basically one big room that consisted of a bedroom and bathroom. The bed was on one side of the room and the Jacuzzi tub in the corner on the other side of the room. I should have been shocked to know that a place like this existed way out here in the woods. I knew that the Cullen family always seemed to be prepared for anything, so I really didn't find the luxury of the place shocking at all. Across the room from the bed and tub was a stone fireplace.

"Why don't you start running us a bath, and I'll build us a fire," Charlie said.

"That sounds nice," I replied.

While Charlie started a fire, I ran us a bath. We had gotten pretty dirty during our hunt. Our shirts were both bloody and dirty; they would most likely be thrown away, knowing Alice.

It wasn't long until Charlie had the fire going and came to join me in the tub. We talked quietly for a bit, and then we got out and proceeded to have our first session of vampire sex. Let me just say Bella wasn't lying when she said it was very different. It completely blew my mind.

EPOV

"What's got that beautiful mind preoccupied, my love?" I asked Bella as we enjoyed a nice hot soak in our tub.

"I'm just thinking about how happy I am that I get to have all of my family together," she replied with a smile.

"It always thrills me to hear you're happy; it makes me hopeful that I had some hand in it. You know I will always do whatever I need to do to make sure you stay that way," I told her and placed a kiss on her temple.

She turned her gaze on me; it was full of lust and sexual hunger. My cock was hard instantly; I was ready to devour my wife's body.

Bella turned, so she was facing me and wrapped her legs around my waist; I slid her forward and lifted her up. She sank down on my length and rolled her hips and ground her pelvis against me.

"Mmmm, Bella, you are playing with a loaded gun, love; I hope you are prepared for the explosion," I told her, as I picked her up and we moved to our bed.

Without breaking our connection, I laid her on the bed and fell along on top of her.

"Ohhhhhh, Edward," she moaned loudly.

"You feel so good, angel; your body is perfection, and it was made for me," I whispered, as I attached my lips to her neck and sucked hard.

Bella ran her hands up and down my back; she put them on the cheeks of my ass and pulled me deeper into her body. I would never get tired of that feeling; she also wrapped her legs around my waist and held me to her. I could have broken free, but I had no desire to do so.

Far into the night, we made love in every position possible. When we came up for air, it was apparent we had shared the lust vibe, as the whole house was filled with the sounds of lovemaking.

Bella looked at me and giggled; I couldn't help but let out a chuckle of my own. We lay and talked for a while; soon, we were right back at it. Since the stress of the transformations was over, the whole house was celebrating the new year by making love to their mate; I couldn't have thought of a better way to do it.


	38. Chapter 38

E POV

It was good to see my whole family happy and content; we had been that way for many years now. It had been ten years to be exact since we moved to Virginia, and now it was time for us to move again. We would be moving to Maine this time around. Chris had stopped growing enough that it wouldn't be so noticeable; he would be able to go to school with children his own age.

It was hard to believe that he would be fully grown in a few more short years. Bella and I were very proud of him. He took after me with the love of music and was very talented. He took to the piano quickly and was a natural on the drums and guitar as well. The acoustic guitar was his favorite choice and had chosen the saxophone as his next choice. He looked more and more like me every day, but he took more after Bella in his actions and ways; he was a natural caregiver. I could only imagine how his mate would benefit from that. Don't tell Bella I said that; she was still not fond of thinking about another female taking him away from her.

As for the rest of the family, Charlie and Renee both earned their degrees and began jobs. Charlie opened his own law firm after working with a local firm for a while; Renee went to work for the state and had found the place where she belonged. She was quite talented at what she did. She said this time around she was going into private practice.

Charlie's vampiric talent had made itself known and was quite useful. Actually, he had two talents, and they worked well together. His years as a cop honed his instincts to know if someone was telling him the truth or not. That had been brought over into his vampire life; now, he could not only tell when someone was lying instantly, but his other talent was compelling them to tell nothing but the truth. He had said if he didn't like being a lawyer, he would go back into law enforcement. Renee had developed no talent so far at all, but she and Charlie were very happy. When we moved this time, they would have a house of their own and so would the rest of us; we were looking somewhat forward to that.

Es POV

"Well, family, I think we've packed everything, and we're ready to go," I said.

We were packing and getting ready to head out to our new home in Maine. I had loved living in Virginia; and I hated to leave, but it was necessary. I liked the variety of living somewhere new too. I just always missed the friends we left behind, but at least we had ways to keep in touch if we wished to do so.

"Yes I agree, darling; the boys and I just put the last of our belongings in your car that you wanted to take with us," Carlisle said, walking into the house.

"So does that mean we are ready to get on the road now?" Edward asked.

"As far as I'm concerned it does, son," I replied.

"All right, let's load up and head out," I said.

"Dad, can I ride with Pawpaw Charlie and Nenee?" Chris asked.

"I don't mind, if they don't mind putting up with you, son," Edward replied with a smile.

He was such a wonderful father; I was so proud of him.

"Can I, Pawpaw Charlie? Pleeeeasse," Chris begged.

"Hmmm, what do you think, Nenee? Can we put up with him for a few miles?" Charlie asked with a grin on his face.

"Ohh, I think we can surely tolerate him for a little bit," Renee answered, ruffling Chris's hair.

"Yes! Can I control the radio?" Chris asked after fist pumping the air.

He had gotten that from Emmett; heaven help us.

"I will think about it and let you know," Charlie answered.

With that, Chris ran out and jumped in Charlie's truck; we all followed him out the door. Carlisle locked up the house for the last time, set the alarm, and then joined me in our car. We lead the way down the driveway, as we drove away into our future.

CS POV

It had been an amazing ten years. Renee and I had been blissfully happy in our marriage this time around. It had been so wonderful living with the Cullens, but I was looking forward to living in our own place again though. Renee and I had found the perfect house for us. It was plenty big enough without being too big and was close to the water. Carlisle and the boys were all as avid about fishing now as I had always been. I still missed Billy sometimes, but I thought of Carlisle as a brother; and he couldn't have been a better one. I knew I had not been fond of Edward when he first came into Bella's life, but now I was so grateful for him. He was the best son-in-law a man could ask for. He had never failed to make sure Bella and Chris were happy, safe, and well cared for; he put them first always. I had begun to think of him as my own son, the way I used to feel about Jacob. I realized long ago that Edward was the better choice, but I also saw it every day over the last ten years; he was a great father to Chris. I had begun to love all of the kids as though they were my own, just as Carlisle had all along. They all readily accepted Renee and me into the fold; they loved and respected us, as they did Carlisle and Esme. It had been a good ten years, and I looked forward to the future that awaited us in Maine.

B POV

It was hard to grasp how time just flew by when you knew you would live for an eternity, but the years had passed very quickly; and we were on the road now headed into the next stage of our lives. I was excited and nervous because even with Alice's visions we still didn't know everything that awaited us around the next corner. I just had faith though that whatever awaited us we would get through together as a family.

I was so thrilled to see how well both of my parents adapted to being immortals; they had basically no trouble at all adjusting to the veggie lifestyle of our family. They took quickly to their new status and seemed blissfully happy with each other.

It was thrilling to be moving forward to a new place again, and I looked forward to new adventures there. I loved my life as an immortal, as a wife and a mother. I had the most incredible husband and son a woman could ever want. I had several bestselling books written and published, and I loved my life in Virginia; the next few years I was going to enjoy as a school teacher. I was looking forward to that. Charlie had made up his mind to open his own law firm there, while mom kept up with her profession as an art therapist. Jasper had decided to go into law enforcement; he would be taking over a local sheriff station. Alice was starting a new children's clothing line. Emmett and Rose were opening a boat repair shop.

No doubt we would all be busy and productive; I was sure we would all be happy and content with whatever the future had in store for us.

The End


End file.
